


Bodyguard, Concubine and Prince.

by tashawrites



Category: Hotshot, Kpop - Fandom, wannaone
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: One drunken night, working for the Royal Palace, Daniel introduces himself to a co-worker with the intentions of being polite. But soon things are hurtling at an overwhelming speed for the bodyguard. Especially when he finds himself mixed up with a Prince and his concubine.





	1. Bodyguard and Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a thing. A smut with a story if we're being totally honest.

“Will stop perving over my nephew?” the disapproving brown haired bar man protests to his friend. The tired man had just finished his shift at the bar he worked at, and had decided to meet one of his oldest friends, as well as entertain his same aged nephew who was visiting from out of town. 

“How is he your nephew the same age as you?” the short, cute and pale man questions his bar server friend. His eyes focused on the slightly taller, cute, toned and fit looking college student. The youngest of the three was all smiles, totally innocent and harmless and there to have a laugh with anyone. 

“Scratch that, I don’t care”, the blonde male interrupts the brown haired bar man before he can answer. Amusing his cute nephew, his uncle not so much. Taehyun had been friends with Sungwoon way too long and in moments like this he often thought twice about their relationship. 

“How your nephew is hotter than you?” the waiter had gotten off work after a very busy and stressful day. He was meeting with his friend for drinks at the bar he worked at, but the surprise of the handsome second year student was a treat. He was a feast for the eyes, and had the attention the flirtiest waiter in town. 

“Oh you think I’m hot?” bashful, the younger smiles widely. His perfect pearly whites gleaming at the older man. The waiter looks at him from his head to his toe. It was summer and he was dressed appropriately in a sky blue tank top that highlighted his toned and muscular arms, and paired with some black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs. 

Go Hojung was good looking, he had the eyes of most of those around him, and what was better the younger didn’t seem to notice it. He was just smiling idly, the innocence of a boy who had yet to be wrecked. But the shorter blonde thought he was up to the challenge and his friend could see that, he could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Don’t encourage him.” Noh Taehyun warns the younger man. He knew what his best friend was like, the waiter was a slut. Going from a book reading nerd one day, to becoming a sex obsessed slut. He was loose, slept with whoever and he didn’t have any qualms. As long as there was consent, age and attraction and it seemed that the blonde had all three with the second year student.

 

“Please encourage me. It’s been a while since I’ve got laid.” The blonde was in flirt mode, giggling. He was all smiles, all charm and the student was falling for it. When the smaller man put his mind to it, he could charm the birds from the trees, Taehyun had seen it one too many times. 

 

“That’s a lie, and you are not sleeping with my nephew.” The bar man interrupts, he pulls his nephew to his side hoping to get through to him, but the younger male didn’t seem to be paying him much mind. 

“Is he always this protective over you?” the small blonde asks, his flirt mode on. His eyes sparkling, beaconing the younger over to him.

“Not all the time. Just with the guys he thinks are creeps.” Hojung answers innocently. Gaining a laugh from the older man. 

“You think I’m a creep? Then why are we friends?” the waiter turns his attention to his friend. He wasn’t offended, it was friendly jesting. They were good friends and had a lot of banter, and so they could take whatever insults the other had to hurl at them because there was mutual respect. 

 

“Stockholm syndrome or something like that.” The brown haired man waves off, causing the younger man to laugh. He was innocently enjoying the back and forth between the two older men, watching them together was entertaining. It was also fun to see someone annoy his uncle a little. 

“Shut up and buy me the next round.” the blonde bosses his friend, who easily gives in as he tended to. Despite the eye rolls and huffing and puffing he liked to do on top of it, Taehyun had a soft spot for his close friend. 

“Come on Hojung, I can’t trust you around this man whore.” Taking the hand of the taller and handsome man. The blonde laughs, he decides maybe he wouldn’t sleep with his friend’s nephew. He liked to joke, tease and flirt. But he wouldn’t want to upset and irritate.

“Ha Sungwoon? Is that you?”A deep voice calls out across the soft strumming R&B music, catching the attention of the short blonde. 

The voice calling him, it was nice. And when the blonde turns around, his eyes are blessed with a full course meal. A tall, lean and adorable looking blonde with fluffy hair and a cute smile. A deadly combination. 

“Yes it is.” Sungwoon turns it on, his charm back on. The blonde liked what he saw, not only that but he was intrigued. By the look of familiarity, the friendly smile the taller blonde was flashing his way. Sungwoon was sure they had never met before, but it didn’t seem that way.

“I saw you from across the bar, but I wasn’t sure.” The taller blonde explains. He had just stepped foot into the bar, and as soon as he had gotten settled down he had laid eyes on the smaller man. 

“Well it’s me and you are?” the waiter wasn’t someone to lie. He didn’t recognise the man in front of him. He was sure they hadn’t slept together before, Suungwoon would have certainly remembered a conquest that attractive, and he couldn’t say he knew the man in any other capacity.

“Kang Daniel, I’m the new security guard, at the Palace” the blonde introduces himself, reaching out his hand. The smaller man reaches for the friendly man’s bigger hand. He squeezes the bigger man’s hand, eyes locked onto the pretty boy in front of him.

“How did you know my name Kang Daniel?” Sungwoon was curious. He worked with a lot of different people in such a large palace, and he barely knew the names of anyone outside of his team. Yet this very attractive man knew his.

“Ong talks a lot, he gave a 411 on everyone” Daniel’s friend and work partner was a gossip. He knew everyone and everything and in the first couple of days that Daniel had been working in the Royal Palace.

“411? What did he tell you about me?” intrigued the smaller blonde asks. He had never been subject to good things when spoken about in gossip. But for some reason, the man in front of him had approached him anyway which lead him to believe that what might have been said could have been good.

“Jeez, you’re something else. We turn around and you have another victim” Taehyun and Hojung return with drinks breaking Sungwoon’s total focus. He grins taking a drink from his sour looking best friend, the student watches on intrigued by the new addition to the group. 

“Ahhh Taehyun, Hojung. This is a work “buddy” Kang…” Sungwoon ignores the glaring from his best friend and turns to the attractive guy who he apparently worked with. Someone so attractive that he would remember in the future, but the name was escaping him.

“Daniel” the security guard introduces himself to Taehyun and Hojung. He gets a pretty lukewarm wave from Taehyun and a friendly greeting from the student one that comes with a firm handshake. 

“Yes! Kang Daniel. I notice you’re missing a drink, let me go get you something”. Sungwoon was all smiles, his hand grips Daniel’s arm giving him. He squeezes the arm briefly before heading off and surprising the taller man who kind of blushes encouraging Sungwoon before heading off. 

“Run.” Taehyun whispers to the stranger stood across him. 

“Sorry?” Daniel asks, looking a little confused. He was innocent, a deer caught in the head lights. Taehyun doesn’t know whether to feel sorry for the man in front of him or not, he had no idea what he was letting himself get into. Taehyun knew what his friend was truly capable of. 

Groan. Head heavy, blurry sight and head slightly ringing. He blinks a little and the fuzziness slowly dissipates. Head heavy he can only shake his hair a bit, eyes raw. He knew he had just woken up, the room was dimly lit. The light from some foreign looking blinds liking through. He knew he wasn’t in his home, where the hell was he? 

“Good morning Kang Daniel.” 

That voice. It was familiar, but at the same time it wasn’t. It was warm, enthralling and inviting. It pulls Daniel, from the fuzziness. As he fully opens his eyes, he is met with the sight of pale skin. He was looking at the back of someone’s neck, the blonde hair is familiar. 

“Ha Sungwoon” the security guard lets out slightly confused. Moments from the night before flash before him. He had gone out for some after work drinks by himself, to get his thoughts together. But for some reason he had approached one of the Royal Palace’s Kitchen staff. The rest of the night was a little fuzzy for him, but here was. In a bedroom that wasn’t familiar to him, in bed with that man. 

“That’s not you were calling me last night.” The blonde male doesn’t turn around, he stays still. He strokes the arms around his abdomen, the security guard is immediately alerted to their position. He was spooning the smaller man, it was warm and comfortable and way too close. But still he doesn’t move away, maybe he was confused or he like where he was. 

“Last night?” Daniel couldn’t recall much, his last firm memory was when he had introduced himself to the Royal Palace employee. 

“You were pretty drunk”

“I…don’t remember”

Try as he may, Daniel couldn’t recall his drunken state. Just how messed did he get to this point? How had innocent intentions gone from friendly to well this. Daniel knew he was a light weight and tended to stop, with his limits. What happened last night, how drunk had been to get here?

“I do. And it was cute to watch. You are a very cute drunk.”Sungwoon teases the younger man, who had been very easy to get drunk. The waiter had plied the security guard with drinks. To relax him up, but he hadn’t anticipated how much of a light weight he would be. 

“You were also very heavy. You passed out and I had to carry you here.” Taehyun had washed his hands of the tall and broad man when he got stupidly drunk. He had taken his nephew and left Sungwoon to handling his colleague, all the way from the bar, in the taxi and into his flat. 

Fortunately Sungwoon lived on the bottom floor of his building and didn’t have to do too much lifting. But that was not to say it wasn’t difficult, Daniel was almost twice his size, so the smaller blonde had exercised a lot of muscles that he didn’t know he had. 

“Wow I’m so sorry.” Daniel couldn’t imagine how the smaller man had carried him all the way here. He had good friends who were his own size who had struggled with the task themselves, so had this little cute man managed to do it alone?

“Then when I was putting you to sleep you trapped me here, you’re quite strong.” Sungwoon remembers trying to carry the unconscious man to his bed. He had no other place for the taller man to sleep, so they would have shared a bed for the night. Not in the way Sungwoon had been originally hoping, but when it came time to putting the big man to sleep. 

Daniel had become clingy. As he was being put down to sleep, the tall blonde had pulled Sungwoon into his tight embrace. So tight that Sungwoon had struggled to leave it, the more he struggled, the tighter the embrace had become, so in the end he had just given up on that prospect. 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry.” Daniel finally unwraps the older man from his embrace. He was ill at ease to think he had held a man hostage in his own arms. That embarrassment is short lived when he looks down at his crotch, he was rock hard. Not that this was new, but when he thinks about how closely he had been pressed up on the older man. 

“I am so sorry.” Mortified, Daniel tries to cover himself, but the man across from him seemed amused by it. Further humiliating the younger man, he had not only been a sloppy drunk in front of the other man, but now he had amused him with his traitor member. 

“Don’t be. I felt it in my back for the last fifteen minutes.” Sungwoon looks directly at the younger man’s crotch. He smiles satisfied, he had felt it, but hadn’t been able to see what had been poking him. He didn’t want to move around too much and wake up the younger man but now he had a better view and he wasn’t disappointed. 

“Should I feel flattered?” the pale blonde teases, laughter bubbling from his pretty pink lips. Lips that Daniel stares to hard at, and suddenly a thought he shouldn’t be having, right now in such a precarious situation. 

“Oh wow you’re pretty big!” leaping across the bed to the bigger man, Sungwoon doesn’t ask any questions. He’s feeling around, groping Daniel’s rock hard member. He feels the imprint, surprising the younger man who is too shocked initially to say anything he just watches on dumbly. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel finally finds his voice but he lets out a weak protest. He tries to push the other man away but it doesn’t work. Sungwoon was determined, the look in his eyes as he strokes.

“I’m helping you out.” Sungwoon slips his hand past the man’s waistband. His hand grips Daniel’s cock, he squeezes gaining a reaction. “No it’s fin-“ the security guard squeaks, he tries to pull away but the smaller man follows him. “Sssh, it’s no problem.” Sungwoon insists continues to stroke, squeeze and caress the very sensitive area. 

“Fuck.” Daniel lets out a moan, he can’t help it. Everything the older man was doing felt so good. “Just relax. Let me do this much” the waiter purrs into Daniel’s ear sending shivers down his spine. 

“Oh my god.” Daniel bucks into Sungwoon’s hand enjoying the friction  
“Not god. Just Sungwoon. Although I’ve been told that I’m close to it.” The smaller man half jokes. He liked looking at his handy work, the moaning mess that the security guard in front of him had turned into. 

“You were so hard Daniel. What exactly were you dreaming about? Was it me?” he whispers teasing Daniel. He knew it was embarrassing the younger man, he liked playing the mind games but it didn’t seem to be working. Daniel was way gone, he was enjoying this too much. Not that Sungwoon minded. 

“Fuck.” Daniel lets out. Sungwoon likes it, he likes the way the younger man’s mouth parts as he lets out another profanity. It lets him know he was doing the right thing. Deciding to amp things up, he pulls Daniel’s cock and leans down with the intention of swallowing his showing. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel, pulls Sungwoon’s face from going any lower. He looked shocked, surprising and amusing the older man all in one go. Was this security guard as innocent as the look in his eyes?

“You’re getting a hand job, don’t tell me you’re getting shy.” Sungwoon teases, a fond smile on his face. He’s about to go back down on the younger man when Daniel keeps his face firmly in his palms. 

“Please. This is enough.” Daniel insists. He hadn’t been expecting this to happen, it was a little overwhelming for him. “You’re so cute.” Sungwoon gives into the younger man, he didn’t want to push him into something that he didn’t want to do. Plus he knew he could drive him crazy just jerking him off, Sungwoon was very capable. 

“Do you feel good?” Sungwoon asks, gaining a slight nod of the head from the moaning male. “Let me hear it.” The smaller man, he was prideful. He wanted his ego stroked. “It feels so fucking good.” Daniel lets out as Sungwoon climbs on his lap, stroking and squeezing his pipe and playing with his most sensitive area.  
“Good” satisfied, Sungwoon comments, leaning in to kiss the younger man. He had held back long enough, now he would get something out of this. He presses his lips on firmly on Daniel’s until the younger man opens his mouth and allows access for his tongue. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Daniel, everything he saw, everything he felt, the noises were all so vivid. His hands slide down for Sungwoon’s neck, down his back and to his cute little ass. He moans as the smaller man kind of grinds down onto his crotch. 

It was hot and stuffy, but Daniel was trapped in it. The feeling, he didn’t want it to stop. He kisses the smaller man resting atop of his lap, and bucks into his hand until he feels a sharp feeling of pleasure. He knew what that meant, and from the looks of it, Sungwoon had clocked it. 

“Fuck. I’m cumming.” Daniel lets out breathily much to the satisfaction of the older man. “Then cum, sweet Daniel” Sungwoon continues to stroke and squeeze but he moves much faster in order to aide his lover. To bring him closer and closer. 

“Shit” Daniel spasms, before letting out his load in Sungwoon’s hand. “You’re such a good boy” the waiter is full of praise for the younger man. It sends Daniel’s heart rate even further up. For him that was much better than any dirty talk he had in the past. 

“Breathe” Sungwoon rubs soothing circles into the younger man’s back with one hand, the other was still in his pants holding his member. Daniel watches the older man in awe, this was something he had never expected to happen. 

Looking around, Daniel finally takes where he was. In a comfortable king sized bed, in a large loft flat. The common room area was nearby, the Kitchen behind him. Everything was in view, it was small but comfortable. Better than the space that Daniel had, it was nicely decorated. Warm colours, peach and reds. 

The furniture seemed comfortable but slightly chic, it kind of matched the impression of Sungwoon that the security guard had gotten thus far. Daniel doesn’t know why, but for some reason he feels comfortable in this place. 

As Daniel catches his breath and tries to catch up with what had just happened, their moment of comfort is suddenly interrupted by a soft and melodic sound. It was Sungwoon’s door bell. Sungwoon looks over to the monitor found on the bedside table. 

It was a phone, put onto a surveillance programme that showed the faces of anyone that was at the front door. Daniel had seen such equipment before, he had thought to buy his own but life had gotten in the way. He had been busy since moving to town for his new job.  
“Hey brat open up” a stern looking man who looked to be in his middle ages His greying hair had receded, his skin was old and wrinkly but somehow he was still quite handsome. He looked a little familiar, maybe it was around the eyes. Daniel couldn’t tell. 

“My stupid dad.” Sungwoon answers Daniel’s unasked question. He could tell that the younger man was curious. As soon as he hears the answer, Sungwoon can see the panic written all over Daniel’s face. “Hey calm down. Let’s just ignore it.” It was his day off, Sungwoon didn’t want to deal with his father and whatever bullshit he had to fling at him. 

“I know the door code, if you don’t open the door I will open it up myself.” Sungwoon had only trusted two people with his code and neither were those were his parents. Out of those two only one was close enough to his father to give him and code and when the time came, Sungwoon would get his revenge. 

“Okay, it seems that this is where we end for today.” Sungwoon gives in to his demanding father. Licking the cum off his hand, a move that almost makes Daniel come all over again in front of him. Sungwoon smiles at the reaction, he liked how easily shocked the younger man was. 

“I had been hoping for a little more. Maybe next time.” Sungwoon presses one last kiss onto the younger man, it was a soft but lingering kiss. One that makes the younger man forget the panic he had at getting caught out with his pants down by his lover’s father. 

“You nag too much.” The waiter makes his complaints. He was freshly washed and dressed, and having brunch with his parents. His father had forced him out of his flat and insisted that he join him and his mother for something to eat. 

“If you behaved yourself I wouldn’t have to nag.” The older man snaps at his child, the person he deemed to be the spawn of Satan at times. But still he was a child that he loved. They fought and they fussed as their way and their mother sat and watched on. 

“It’s the weekend, why did you come crashing to my place?” they saw enough of each other in the weekdays working together, sometimes Sungwoon liked to escape and spend time alone. “Because I knew you’d be wasting your Sunday morning in bed wasted.” The man huffs whilst chewing on a bagel. 

“You got drunk?” the mother tries to ignore her husband’s gross table manners, showing concern for her son. “Barely. I had some drinks with Tae and his grown up nephew.” Sungwoon waves it off, he didn’t want his mother worrying because his father liked to exaggerate. 

 

“And picked up some goofy looking teenager.” Ha Suk Jin openly disapproves. He had witnessed his son ushering out some nervous looking young male who had squeaked out an apology before heading out. 

“He’s not a teenager!” Sungwoon protests gaining the eyes of some of those looking around. “How old is he then?” the stubborn elder counters. “None of your business.” Sungwoon sheepishly answers. He was sure if the younger male was working in the royal palace then he had to be of working age. Which made him older than eighteen years old at the very least. 

“You don’t know, do you?.” The older woman confronts her son. “Typical!” his father huffs, wearing his judgement on his face. The chef had never hid his disapproval for his son’s decisions. 

“We showed you nothing but a strong loving union, I don’t know where you get the desire to whore around.” Lee Minyoung and her husband had been together decades, and had always tried to be a good side of his mother. 

“We love you. We don’t care if you like girls or boys but at least have some standards. Don’t fuck everything with a pulse.” The first part was true. When he was fourteen, Sungwoon had been outed. Stupid teenager angst. His first crush happened to like him back but the girl who liked him, didn’t like that and so text messages had been leaked out. 

His parents had been surprised. But their immediate reaction was love and support, well their version of it. His mother was soft and supportive, but his father was brusque as always. His father wanted Sungwoon to be in a good career, and partnered with a good dependable person. 

However Sungwoon liked sleeping around. He liked casual sex, with people he was attracted to. He liked sleeping with people and it not be serious. He didn’t want to be tied down at such a young age. He was twenty four years old, and he would make use of his youth. 

“Thank you parents. I’ll keep that in mind and limit my dick appointments. Sungwoon answers sarcastically gaining a smack at the back of his head from his father. “You, little shit.”he scolds his son.

“Morning Danny boy”, the uniquely brunette security guard greets his closest friend. The two were at work in the Royal Palace, roaming the hall ways in their official uniforms. Arms hooked, the actions of the shorter man throw off what were supposed to be doing. 

“You are clingy and unprofessional.” Daniel tries to pull away from his friend, but for some reason Seungwoo had found all his strength. He was clinging on like his life depending on it. With a smile on his face, he walks breezily. 

“You sure know how to hurt some feelings.” The brown haired playfully pouts. He knew Daniel was being cold at work to put across this air of professionality, but Seungwoo wasn’t buying it. He had seen his best friend in all types of awkward and embarrassing situations to take him seriously. 

“We’re at work dude.” Daniel weakly protests. “So what?” Seungwoo counters without a care in the world. He and Daniel had been recently hired as part of the security and surveillance team of the large Royal Palace. 

More than a dozen bedrooms, a few bathrooms, a couple of kitchens and dining rooms. A library or two, some secret rooms, an underground passage and also an events room. It was a huge space, and so there was a large security team who worked in shifts to make sure those in the building were safe. 

“We literally work in the Royal Castle, we’re on duty. We need to be professional and clinging to each other is not professional” tried to push his nonchalant friend away but it doesn’t work. He was clingy as ever, Seungwoo had been that way ever since they met in university. 

“Pish posh. None of our royals are even in at the moment. All we’re doing is a sweep around the building.” The brunette male casually waves his friend’s protest. “Well shut up and let’s do it.”Daniel stubbornly brushes him off. 

“You are so wound up today. What’s up.” Knowing the blonde for six years gave Seungwoo some insight on Daniel’s personality. “I’m hungover. I drunk too much.” Daniel cokes up with a quick excuse knowing his best friend would have way too many questions to ask. 

“You? Mr quit at two pints?” The brunette teases. “I know my limits..,most of the time” Daniel excuses. “What was different this time?” Seungwoo asks. “Someone.” Daniel wasn’t sure whether to tell his friend or not. He was still processing what had happened with the kitchen staff. 

“A girl? A pretty one.” Seungwoo asks his questions. “Pretty yes, devilish too.”Daniel answers without thinking. “Ooh sounds pretty sexy.” Seungwoo replies not thinking much of it. “That too.” The blonde answers, flash backs of the morning previous flashing across his face.  
-

“Hey you, focus.” The surly chef snaps in front of one of the staff waiters. The blonde had been half listening, half day dreaming about what he would do when he got out of the wretched place. He had just gotten to work and a kitcen staff meeting had been called and Sungwoon was already regretting having gotten out of bed to come to work. 

“Ai ai boss.” Sungwoon answers sarcastically to the man who had raised him. Dressed in his clean, freshly ironed chef’s uniform, the older man took so much care in everything he did as far as work was concerned. Sungwoon didn’t give a slither of a fuck. Even if he was working in the Royal Palace, the people he was serving could be some randoms off of the street and he would still give the same passable treatment he always gave. 

“Don’t be a little prick.” His father snaps in front of the group of cooks and waiters. “I’m past my growing years, little is all I can manage.” Sungwoon was all jokes, because he knew if he took everything so seriously he would start to resemble his father and that was something he didn’t ever want. 

“Ha ha now shut up and listen” Sukjin decides to ignore his little insufferable brat. “The future King and family will be returning to the residence for the next couple of weeks before going back to the capital.” He announces the news that most staff knew through the grape vine. It had even been briefly announced on the news, it wasn’t a big deal. 

“We have to be on our best behaviours and give the best service.” Sukjin gives his staff the talk he gave every time the royals were returning. Word for word, Sungwoon had heard this shit already. “Don’t we already do that?” if he was going to be bored out of his mind, he would have a bit of fun at his dear old dad’s expense. 

“YOU don’t you little shit.” Choi Junhyuk finally speaks up, gaining laughs from the other staff. His Sukjin’s right hand man, the son his father never had. Tall, handsome, manly and also capable. Smart, reserved and also well spoken, he was the total opposite of Sungwoon, a distinction that had been made time and time again by his father, privately and publicly. 

“We are the Royal kitchen service, known for the level of our service. We’re worldwide acknowledged.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes super hard as his father says the same speech again. “As the best we will continue to push ourselves and won’t fall short. Impeccable is our goal.” He finishes. 

“Yes sir!!” the staff answers, amazingly or not to Sungwoon. The staff were like a cult, and his father was their leader. Their Gods were the royals and Sungwoon was not a believer. 

“Oww owww my ear” the small blonde protests, trying to slap away the hand that was firmly pulling him by the ear. The sharp pain, was a little irksome, but not as irksome as the person pulling him along. 

“What did I tell about acting up?” Junhyuk confronts the younger male. The man he had grown up with had a little growing up to do. And as he had their time growing up, he would lecture him when needed. 

“I wasn’t acting up, I was just” Sungwoon insists as the older man finally releases him. “You were teasing your father.” Junhyuk knew that Sungwoon and Sukjin’s relationship could be a bit contentious, as much as it was playful. But the other staff, didn’t know that balance, and sometimes took Sungwoon’s comments to be mocking. 

“I was agreeing with him.” Sungwoon innocently insists, but he can already see the older man doesn’t believe him. “You were being your usual pompous self.” Junhyuk scolds the younger male, but he can see it wasn’t reaching him. Sungwoon was way too stubborn and set in his ways. 

“You think I’m pompous. That hurts my feelings. You don’t have feelings to hurt.” Sungwoon falsely pouts, gaining a sharp jab in the arm from the older male. “That hurt!” Sungwoon protests. 

“You may like to have fun with your dad outside of work, but inside he is a man who has worked hard to be where he is. He deserves respect.” Junhyuk who had grown up with a not so impressive or positive role model in his father. Envied Sungwoon for the man he had as a father, especially as he had grown up with the desire to be in the same field as him. 

“Ai ai cap’n junior.” Sungwoon mocks. He knew why Junhyuk was being this way, but if he did his job well. He didn’t see why he couldn’t make his jokes. If his father understood him, if Junhyuk got it then he didn’t give a damn what anyone else thought of him. 

“Alright, alright I get it. No jokes.” Sungwoon begins to make his way back to the kitchen, walking backwards. “They’re not even funny.” Juhyuk strides further and faster than him to the kitchen. “To you.” Sungwoon counters. “Whatever.” The assistant head chef heads into the kitchen without another word. 

With his tall figure out of the way, Sungwoon finally gets view of a security guard who had been blocked by Junhyuk’s tall frame. The security guard looks as surprised as Sungwoon feels to see him, he blinks a little as if he had been caught out doing something wrong. 

“Oh, Kang Daniel. It’s you.” Sungwoon greets the man he gotten pretty intimate with the other day. “Ha Sungwoon.” Is all the nervous male can let out. “I remembered your name this time.” Sungwoon jokes as he approaches the taller blonde security guard, amusingly the broad shouldered male backs away only slightly. 

“How old are you handsome?” the waiter is all charm, all smiles. “I’m 22 years old” the blonde answers formally. His voice shakes a little, and Sungwoon could swear he sees the boy sweating. 

“Phew.” Sungwoon was relieved to know there wasn’t much of an age gap between the two. If anything, out of the two he looked like the younger. But in dealing with facts, Sungwoon was relieved he could shove this one in his father’s face if his looseness ever did come up again. 

“You here to see me?” Sungwoon takes advantages of how distracted the taller male looked. “My oh my, I guess you really must have missed me since the other day.” Teasing the younger man was fun because he gave Sungwoon all he needed when it came to reactions. 

"HA SUNGWOON!” the head chef’s voice calls out startling the security guard. Sungwoon not so much, he was used to it. “Welp, let’s put a pin in this conversation. We’ll talk later Kang Daniel.” The waiter flirts, placing a hand on the youngrer male’s arm giving him a squeeze. 

“Yes…” Daniel lets out as the function to breathe returns to him. Coincidently when Ha Sungwoon had left the hallway and entered the kitceb. All of Daniel’s senses return, and his thoughts and he has so many all at once.  
-  
“If you had any plans, it’s time to cancel them. The prince and princess have decided to through a little soiree.” The young head of palace security announced to his team of a dozen men. His facial expression serious as usual. Jung Taekwoon took his job super seriously, with his attitude towards the work he did. His sharp eye and even sharper movements, he had been quickly promoted up the ranks. 

“It’s a last minute event, and mainly for the close friends of the young royals.”the softly spoken man gives a run through of the events of the evening. It may be more of a relaxed affair, but the security needs to be just as tight as it normally would be.” He looks around at his men, all stood to attention, most looking serious and listening closely. 

“This place is large, it can easily be compromised and so I need all of you to keep your eyes on the ball.” He lectures his men, a speech he gave often but he knew he had to keep doing it. It was important he emphasised the risks and kept his men as alert as possible. It was responsibility.

“Your main responsible is the royal couple, but of course the security of the guests is also of top importance.” Daniel nods his head listening to his superior. “We will use the eighth formation for surveillance today. And with the extra sweeps from the rookies, we’ll have more protection for our people.” They we’re a well oiled machine who had ran through drills and formations. They had been trained up and were more than capable. 

“You know what to do. I don’t need to run through anything with you. But if there should be an instance which you do not know what to do.” He instructs. “Then use these. But use these them when you have no choice.”he points to the walkie talkies each person had. 

“Yes sir!” The guards answer almost in unison. All apart from Ong Seungwoo, the stubborn male was trying to stop the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head. He took his job seriously, but this was a level of extra that he couldn’t relate to. 

“Seems like everyone is busy” the prince comments with a satisfied smirk on his face. The palace’s staff were running around preparing everything for the party he had decided to throw. His “sweet” wife would be somewhere in the building, barking orders, and as long as they weren’t being barked to him, he was happy. 

“That would happen when you suddenly announce an event. You should be careful in the future.” the country’s matriarch comments. The middle aged woman, elegantly dressed in flowery summer dress. Age appropriate, the dress is bright and gives the woman a dreamy feel. Once the stunning beauty who had caught the eye of the charming prince. The woman had grown up in front of the nation and become a queen that her nation was proud of. 

“Careful?” Minhyun asks, he didn’t think this was a situation in which he needed to be warned about anything. “You need to be careful that you give enough notice, otherwise it looks like you have no consideration of the schedules of your friends.” The queen wanted to be sure her son understood that not everything in life revolved around him. 

“I’m a prince.” Minhyun boasts. “Yes you are.” The queen answers with a slight rolling of the eyes. “If a prince invites you out. Whether you have a full day or a half hour, you should drop all you have and come running.” The prince shamelessly brags to the exasperated older woman. 

“Goodness me. You’re just as self-involved as your father.” The queen knew that for a royal to be successful, they had to be likeable, and she worried for her son. “He’s the man you married” the boy stubbornly replies. He didn’t like to be compared to a man he disliked so much. 

“Yes he is. And just like him, despite your terrible personalities, your good looks attracted everyone.” Her son wouldn’t like to admit it but the queen could see the similarities between her two men. She had been young when she had fallen for the King, she had thought in time he would become a bit more bearable, but the king was a jerk to everyone but herself. 

“Whatever” Minhyun dismisses, he looks around the hall suddenly hearing a hammering. Across the event hall which was in the process of being decorated for the party. One of the kitchen staff stands on a step ladder to reach the height of the large ice sculpture of the prince and princess. 

It was a totally extravagant and not necessary addition to the party. But It was what the princess had wanted and so, it was what she got. The blonde waiter stood atop of the step ladder being held by the handsome assistant head chef who was watching with an eagle eye that his underling did well. 

“Your father did not age well.” The queen draws her son’s attention from the distraction back to her. “It’s a good thing that I look like you then, I’ll age beautifully.” Minhyun counters without any doubt. 

“You might do, or karma might have their fun with you.” The woman warns, playfully poking the younger. “Let it, I’ll be a fucking rich prince.” The handsome man dismisses with confidence.

“Language.” The woman warns her son. The woman was proper, but her son was too loose and free. His mouth was loose and sometimes it go him trouble, and even as an adult she had to make sure he wasn’t messing up. “Point still stands.” the prince stubbornly answers. 

“Lightly.” The assistant chef instructs from behind the waiter. “Yeah.” Sungwoon answers, with a fixed and focused expression. He was lightly tapping with a hammer at the ice, trying to chip off the ice slowly and meticulously. 

“Just a little bit.” Junhyuk insists, his arms around Sungwoon’s abdomen for safety. He was watching over the male who was changing the appearance of the prince and princess’ ice statue which had come with a few mistakes. One that Sungwoon was trying rectify. 

“YEAH. I heard you. ”Sungwoon replies through gritted teeth. He continues to lightly tap before finally getting the ice loose. He hands a piece to the concerned elder. “Just be careful not to disfigure the prince’s face.” Junhyuk warns the man once again. 

“His ice statue.” Sungwoon was being careful, but fuck it was just an ice statute. “That is based upon his face.” Junhyuk counters stubbornly. “Well obviously not, otherwise I wouldn’t have had to give him this nose job.” Sungwoon had gotten the brunt of the ice statue coming in disfigured, despite not having ordered the bloody thing. He had been forced to go out and rectify the mistake. 

“Don’t go starting rumours. I know what you’re like.” Junhyuk warns the shorter male prematurely. “What am I like?” Sungwoon pauses turning to look at the older man. “A sly so and so.” Junhyuk answers without pause. 

“That hurts my feelings.” Sungwoon answers with a playful pout. “I’m sure it would if you had any to hurt.” Junhyuk replies gaining a laugher from the younger male. “Jerk” Sungwoon mutters under his breath. 

“Just shut up and do your job.” Junhyuk spanks Sungwoon’s ass harshly, pointing his attention to the direction of the ice sculpture. Rubbing the sore part of his ass, Sungwoon pouts some more before eventually returning to the job at hand. Turning Pinocchio who lied, to a truthful Pinocchio. 

“I swear my cousin is such a toad” the security guard groans about his relative and superior. Despite being first cousins, Seungwoo was nothing like his uptight and annoying cousin Taekwoon. Because of that, they clashed and had never really gotten along, even in adulthood. 

“Isn’t he the one who got you this job?” Daniel counters. “No! I got this job based off of my own efforts.” The brunette insists passionately. He didn’t want his cousin to be credited for what he had achieved. 

“But he did suggest you apply for this job” the blonde answers partially with logic, but partially to annoy his friend. “And what? Does that stop him from being an overbearing up tight jerk?” Seungwoo huffs walking ahead of Daniel. He was being stubborn, but he didn’t like his best friend siding with one of his mortal enemies. 

The two were doing another sweep through the property, and were walking through the events hall looking for any potential security hazards. They would be back later on to check again, as they had to do checks periodically. 

“That’s up to you to what you think.” Daniel didn’t really understand why Seungwoo was so against his cousin. Sure they were different, but so were he and Ong and they had been best friends for the last six years. 

“You think differently, Mr Perfection would look up to the biggest upright jerk of them all.” Seungwoo was now bitter. He was lashing out at his friend and his enemy. His tone was sardonic and Daniel didn’t appreciate it. 

“He’s good at his job. I just want to be good at mine.” Daniel easily reasons but it doesn’t seem to be good enough for his friend. “You’re good at your job, you’ll never have to worry in that area.” Seungwoo teases. 

“What do you mean by that?” the blonde somewhat takes offence to that statement. “Like my amphibian relative, you’re the type to excel in your work but totally suck in the social department. Especially the romance department.” Seungwoo speaks confidently. 

The brunette had watched his friend be unlucky in love, and usually it was his own fault. He didn’t like the girls he was dating or he didn’t treat them right. Not that he was a bad guy, but Daniel was clueless. Probably because he had never liked anyone enough to get a clue. 

“Amirite?” Seungwoo nudges his friend but gets no response. Instead, he sees Daniel with a dark expression. “Niel? What are you looking at?”, Seungwoo tugs at his friend’s arm but Daniel doesn’t move away. So Seungwoo follows his gaze, to the small, pale blonde male. 

“He’s going to fall over.” Seungwoo could see Sungwoon was a little shaky on the step ladder. “Who?” Daniel says absentmindedly. “Ha Fairy.” Seungwoo answers surprising the blonde. The look on his face is one of someone who is offended, something Seungwoo didn’t often get to see. 

“Not a slur dude, calm down. Just he’s so tiny and bright looking like a fairy.” Seungwoo explains. Daniel calms a little, he realises that Seungwoo wasn’t being a jerk. He wasn’t ignorant like that, but maybe he was just super sensitive recently. 

“Welp, well he’s obviously one without wings.” The brunette jokes as Sungwoon falls down off the ladder. “Lucky tall, handsome and tan got there in time. How can anyone be that tall and handsome at the same time? I’m jealous.” Seungwoo was the type to say the first thing on his mind. 

“He’s not that good looking.” Jealous, Daniel mutters. He looks at the tall, tanned model like man, who held Sungwoon in his arm bridal style. The small cute blonde was all smiles, they chatter. They looked so comfortable with each other, it bothered Daniel more than it should have. 

“Yes he is. He’s actually hotter than you are, and this is coming from the straightest of them all.” Seungwoo counters. “You doth protest too much.” Daniel half teases. “I’m just comfortable with my own sexuality.” Seungwoo answers comfortable as he had always been. 

“Whatever.” Daniel mutters when met with the sight of the chef and waiter. “  
Doesn’t it look like a maiden who’s been saved?” Seungwoo jokes as they make their way out of the room. 

“Just because he’s gay, doesn’t mean you get to misgender him dude. That’s not cool.” Daniel comments half-jokingly. “That’s not what I meant” Seungwoo insists. “Come on, let’s go” reaches for Seungwoo’s arm and pulls him out the hall. Desperate to get away from the scene, he felt like if he stuck around it would only hurt his feelings. 

“How do you even know he’s gay-“ Seungwoo asks the million dollar question only to be ignored by his friend who was now reporting their findings to his cousin. But that moment intrigues his interest. 

"Oh my god. There she is. In the flesh” the brunette squeals excitedly. The security guard had just left the event hall with his blonde friend. They were doing their sweep and had spotted the royal princess across the hallway. ““Will you shut up!” Daniel quietly protests. 

The Royal princess was foreign beauty with dark, lush long hair, it flows past her shoulders. She wears a royal blue pencil dress that hugs her curves. Despite being short in height the woman had a beautiful body. She was loved by lady lovers and admired by everyone else.

“What? So I can’t even fan girl?” the brunette scoffs. “Not while at work. Just shut up.” Daniel didn’t want to call attention to either one of them. Their role was to stay in the shadows, they weren’t supposed to be seen. Their job was to protect others so that they could have fun. 

“Then what are we supposed to do?” the security guard asks with a pout. “Be seen and not heard.” The blonde tries to remind his friend what he had learned in their training. “Okay.” Seungwoo lets out a long sigh before following Daniel down the hall in silence. 

Daniel freezes when he sees Ha Sungwoon once again, with a bowl in hand he greets the pretty princess. He was all smiles, charming, eyes sparkling. The princess is smiling back at Sungwoon, they seemed to be a warm and comfortable air between the two which surprises Daniel. 

“There goes the pretty waiter. It looks like the princess is familiar with him” Seungwoo and Daniel pause allowing the two to have their private conversation. As security guards they had been told to keep a safe distance away from, the royals, especially seeing as she had her own security guard by her side. It was best not to crowd the people they were guarding. 

“That would make sense seeing as he’s worked here for a while.” Seungwoo explains it. “What happened to shutting up?” Daniel whispers to his friend who was rambling all this time. He was distracting him from watching the pair, he was being nosy which he wasn’t used to. 

“Ha Sungwoon, it’s been a while.” The graceful princess greets the palace staff, her smile bright but false. “Yes, your royal highness.” Sungwoon politely greets the royalty. As much as he liked to laugh and joke with people he knew his boundaries, he could never be his true self with her. 

“I trust you time here has been as eventful as usual.” The woman males small talk. Her presence was usually intimidating for anyone that came into her path, but somehow Sungwoon was fairing up easily. “Not much. I’m sure it’s nothing on the beautiful safaris you have been” he answers simply.

“Did you see the pictures?” A satisfied grin makes its way on the princess’ face. The woman had looked very pretty in the pictures he had seen, loved up with her husband in safaris, expensive hotels and the obligatory visit to an African orphanage where she and husband smiled widely for the cameras.

“Yes, the news had a lot of footage. I hope your trip was enjoyable.” The blonde answers without flinching. “Indeed. But nothing returning back to the manor. Seeing the faces of the staff, it’s such a good feeling.” The woman smiles lopsidedly. 

“Such kind words your highness.”Sungwoon is charming as usual. Not a flicker of doubt, or panic. He could handle himself, he wouldn’t suck up the woman in front of him. But he would be polite enough, then he would go back to his work and be in his merry way. 

“The service here is better than in pension we stayed in Lusaka. I don’t think if I had asked a waiter, to drop what he was doing and get down on his knees and tie up my shoe. I’m not sure if they would oblige.” A smirk makes its way across the woman’s face, as she pushes out her foot showing her unlatched strapped stilettos.

“We have been trained to serve you well your highness.” Sungwoon drops to his knees. He puts down the bowl, and focuses to strap the man’s stilettos. Sungwoon takes care, he knew what was going and what the woman’s intentions were but he didn’t feel too bad about it. 

“What’s he doing?” Seungwoo asks. “What does it look like?”, replies sounding harsher than he meant to. “Jeez, couldn’t she have done it. Or asked Hulk one or two to do it for her?” Seungwoo disapproved, he didn’t like seeing people in power flaunt their power. 

“Probably, but she’s a princess so she can do as she pleases.” Daniel answers with a shrug although this action kind of killed the vision he had of the princess being graceful me likeable. She looked like a spoilt brat, and the way Sungwoon was handling things, it made her look worse. Like a brat. 

“Lets stop faffing about and continue the sweep, the princess and her people are gone.” Daniel decides to move now that Sungwoon and the princess were out of sight, but something about the scene he had just observed bothered him a little bit.

-

“But daaaaad” the blonde lets out a whine. “For once in your life, stop being such a brat.” The head chef disapproves. He had been working hard lol day and half way into his day he had his son whining about having to stay behind like the rest to staff and pulling some extra hours for the party being thrown so suddenly. 

“I don’t wanna!” Sungwoon grouches at his father as they sit to take a break. They were in the kitchen’s staff room. “Well tough, if you want to keep getting paid you have no choice.” The older man impatiently grumbles. Of all the things he wanted to do, arguing with his petulant child wasn’t even on the top hundred things. 

“I’m not even set to be working” Sungwoon had only meant to do his nine to five, then he would be going home. But now he would be staying till stupid o clock and he was over it. His father had let a lot of the other waiting staff go home, as others were coming to replace but for some reason he had Sungwoon staying on. 

“You are now.” The head chef dismisses his son’s complaint. “You told me if I did the set-up, that I could go.” Sungwoon felt cheated and frustrated. He had been hoping to go home, to pig out, smoke the the last roll up he had stashed in his apartment. To chill out after working so fucking hard. 

“I lied. Get over it.” Sukjin bluntly admits. “Stop pouting. Sometimes in life we have to do things we don’t want to.” From the tone of his voice, Sungwoon braces himself for something much worse to come his way. 

“I was 20 years old when your mother came to me, in floods of tears. She told me that she was pregnant.” This was a story that Sungwoon had heard time and time again since he started acting up in his teens. He wasn’t as responsible as his father would like and so he was on the receiving end of this kind of harsh real life story. 

“Do you know how gutted I was the day I heard that? And for the two decades of my life I’ve given up to raising you.” These were the moments Sungwoon would doubt his father’s love. Cause there was tough love, but then there was his fathers insensitive approach. 

“Instead of going to university or doing anything noteable, I raised a child like you. I did this even though sometimes I don’t feel like it.” The chef gets up onto his feet, in his grumpy and tired state he was bound to say some hurtful things. 

“That hurts my feelings.” The blond pouts. “No it doesn’t. If it did, you would choose to be better.” The older man counters without hesitation. He wasn’t backing down from what he had said because he was a stubborn asshole and Sungwoon had reached his limit. 

“That’s a shitty logic. You’re emotionally harming me to make me strong is some old fashioned baby boomer dumb ass logic.” Sungwoon spits back st the older man, having reached his limit. 

“Go get changed, before I kick your ass.” The chef dismisses his son heading towards the kitchen. “I’ll choke you out old man, don’t threaten me.” Sungwoon doesn’t back down much to the amusement of his father. 

“I’d love to see you try you little bean.” The man replies confidently with a mocking tone. “Small but I pack a punch.” Sungwoon replies with just as much confidence. “Just try me!” Sungwoon calls out after his father. The older man lets out a proud laugh, in moments like this, his son definitely resembled him a lot. A proud, tough and funny little bastard.

-

“Wow, the vultures are already here.” Seungwoo comments sourly at the hordes of paparazzi that had surrounded the Royal Palace’s Iron Gate. They were all desperately flashing pictures for the guests or anyone that made their way through the gates. They were like wild and hungry animals, pushing close to the cars and vans that passed through. 

“Is there normally that many?” Daniel asks Seungwoo who had only just been working longer than him. This was the first time he had seen something like this, his time working in the palace had been pretty peaceful thus far. What he was seeing was pretty wild, seeing was believing. 

“Not when the queen throws her parties, but seeing as it’s the prince and princess. Their friends are different.” Seungwoo was keeping a close eye on the crowd of paparazzis. They were a threat to breaking the security. He knew the lengths some of those people went to trying to get good pictures. 

The palace’s security was one of the best in the world, after all they were protecting such precious people. It would be a miracle for them to get past the Iron Gate. But they would have staff around the palace, including Daniel and Seungwoo who were doing yet another one of sweeps.

“How?” Daniel asks his friend. “You’re clueless!” Seungwoo huffs before continuing on to his explanation. “Niel, the young generation of royals unlike the generations before is popular celebrities.” Unlike before, celebrities and the young royals were able to mingle and so parties like this were a common place. They wined, dined and danced with music, fashion and movie stars. 

“They’re young and popular, therefore they sell more papers. Plus they assume that all sorts of debauchery happens here.” Seungwoo was in the mode. Daniel knew his friend liked to talk, and now he was being given a reason to give his “expertise”. 

“And does it?” Daniel asks innocently. “Sometimes! Mainly from the prince’s side and in the shadows.” Seungwoo says with a knowing smirk. “The shadows? “Daniel finds himself asking. He wasn’t normally one for gossip, but this was royal gossip so he couldn’t help himself. 

“Well from what I’ve quietly observed, he’s a man with wide arrange of tastes.” The brunette was in the zone. The gossip was all smiles, eyes sparkling with knowledge that Daniel didn’t have. 

“What does that mean?” of all times Seungwoo could choose to be vague about something, Daniel wasn’t liking that it was right now. “He likes a bit of everything, from here and there. Everything apart from his wife.” The brunette proudly divulges the gossip he had accumulated in his time working in the royal palace. 

“He’s a cheater?” Daniel doesn’t know why he was so surprised. But seeing the Prince on television. He had given such a cool and likeable impression. “He’s a man. A rich good looking one, I don’t know why you sound so surprised” Seungwoo teases his innocent friend. 

“I don’t know” Daniel answers sheepishly. “I don’t know” Seungwoo mimics his friend earning him an elbow in the gut before pulling Seungwoo down the hall. They had more of the palace to explore and sweep. 

-

“You make me 25, 25, 25” the blonde sings melodically to the radio playing in the background. “You make me 24, 24, 24. I feel like 21, 21, 21”shaking his hips slightly to the rhythm of the song stuck in his head. Sungwoon was in the locker room changing into his night shift attire. A smart dress shirt, a black and grey waist coat and some smart black trousers and dress shoes. The small pale blonde was buttoning up his dress shirt. 

“I wanna hear it all, tell me I’m you bebe, bebe” as the blonde sings, absentmindedly, when suddenly the door to the changing room creaks open. Entering the changing room was none other than the tall, handsome security guard that had caught Sungwoon’s eye stood before him. 

“How long are you going to stare at me?” Sungwoon sings along to the radio. The timing was perfect, Sungwoon was teasing the handsome blonde who looked nervous around him yet again. The smirk on the waiter’s face, it slightly unsettles Daniel, but not in a bad way. 

“I… Need to go to the locker.” Daniel finds himself explaining, despite not being asked. “Okay, go ahead.” Sungwoon smirks directing the younger to his locker. As he slowly dresses he watches the tall and handsome man, partly to unnerve him, but also to observe him. 

“Everything is so busy.” Daniel makes small talk as he opens up the locker. “It’ll get even worse when the guests arrive.” Sungwoon replies knowingly. He starts to approach the blonde male whose back was turned to him. He admires the male’s back muscles through his standard polo shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel jumps when he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist. “Feeling you up. It’s not the first time you have let me.” Sungwoon purrs into Daniel’s ear, not letting go of the male. 

“This is incredibly inappropriate, Ha Sungwoon.” Daniel’s protests sound weak, he stays still though. “But you like it right?” the shorter male teases. He slides his hands up the male’s dark polo shirt, feeling at the man’s toned abs. Daniel shivers at the older man’s touch, it felt good to him. 

“You need to stop.” Daniel tries to protest, fearing he would get caught in a precarious situation. “Lemme just take a peak.” Sungwoon teases lifting the younger male’s shirt to get view. “Please stop this!” Daniel blushes, embraced but also excited. He felt giddy, but he knew he shouldn’t be like this, not here. It was unprofessional and he wasn’t unprofessional.

“You’re so shy!” Sungwoon continues to tease Daniel. Shirt up, Sungwoon flicks the younger male’s nipple shocking him. “Why are you like this?” Daniel pulls away bumping into the locker room behind him. His shocked face is cute to Sungwoon, who continues to smile fondly. 

“Because it’s fun!” Sungwoon confidently explains. “You like tormenting me?” Daniel lets out weakly, he wanted to sound offended but he couldn’t help it. “Something like that, It’s my form of foreplay.” Sungwoon was the kind of person who liked work up his lovers in more ways than one. 

 

“Foreplay?” Daniel lets out breathlessly. “The thing people do before they have sex.” Sungwoon teases the blushing man in front of him. “Sex?” the words slip past Daniel’s mouth as events of the previous morning flash before his face. His face heats up remembering how good the smaller man had made him feel. 

“Kang Daniel. By the end of the night, I’m going to seduce you.” Sungwoon reveals with determined look his eyes. “Please anticipate.” He purrs seductively causing the security guard to gulp a little. The words, they sounded like a promise and a little bit of a threat and honestly right now staring at the adorable yet sexy shorter blonde. Kang Daniel felt so attacked right now. 

“Thank you all for making it at such late notice.” The prince graciously greets his subjects. The hall was filled with dozens of celebrities and people from the highest echelons of society. They had all rushed to the royal palace despite the last minute invitation, they had all made it in order to be in the presence of their country’s royalty. 

“My lovely wife and I were back in town, and instead of getting settled back in, we decided why not make the most of the time we were back.” Turning his attention to his beautiful wife. Who was now changed from navy to a popping red that called the attention of everyone in the room. The long mermaid dress is figure hugging as intended. 

“My husband said “We only live once, so why not make every moment count” the woman speaks up from her own microphone. The princess and her dapperly dressed husband were stood in the events hall with wireless microphones, to address the party guests. They had both put on their smiling faces, and were ready to charm their audience. 

“Thankfully our staff are so capable and were able to put something like together.” Minhyun follows his mother’s party etiquette never forgetting to thank the people serving under you. It won you their loyalty and made him look better as the ruler that one day he would be. 

“Isn’t it fabulous?” the brown haired princess asks gaining nodding of heads. “We want to thank you all for making it here, we’re sure you had a busy schedule but thank you for making it anyway.” Minhyun adds, remembering his mother lecturing him earlier on. 

“Its fun!” the crowd answers. “Oh thank you! We hope to make some good memories together.” Sana makes sure to match her man’s pace. She would be just as likeable and charming as usual. 

“To good memories!” the fox like prince toasts raising his glass. “Cheers!” the crowd toasts along with the prince. Smiles, chattering and excitement fills the room as they celebrate being around the “down to earth” royals. In the large palace, full of expensive luxury items, jewellery, clothes and food. 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes at the façade and continues to work the room, serving the little finger foods to the crowds of rich and elite. Looking around the crowd, the blonde thought to himself about how didn’t envy the people. He wasn't a party person. He liked his home more than anything. 

If anything it was just their wealth he envied. He wouldn't have to be a waiter if he had been born into a rich family. He would live leisurely life, but for now he would make do with the slightly satisfying life that lived at the moment. Well that was when he left the Iron Gate and was on his personal time. 

“The stream is calm” Daniel reports into the walkie talkie. Before continuing to walk down the halls. He and Seungwoo were on yet another sweep, one of their last for the night before they were let off for the night. 

“What kind of stupid code is that?” Seungwoo complains yet again. “Can’t we just say all’s good in the hood?” the man half jokes. However his friend is not amused. Daniel keeps a straight face and keeps walking. “That’s stupider” he quietly retorts. 

“Oh I forgot you and toad thought on the same wave length.” Seungwoo was back with the comparisons. “By the same wave length, you must mean we have common sense.” Daniel easily claps back. 

“No, I mean you both have sticks up your arses” Seungwoo responds, giving the blonde a friendly poke in the bum. “Hey don’t do that!” Daniel protests pulling away from Seungwoo. “Don’t do what? I was just trying to pull the stick-“Seungwoo continues to joke, poking his friend. 

“Touch my arse again and I’ll pummel you.” Daniel playfully threatens his friend. “Oooh that sounded sexual” the brunette jokes causing even himself to laugh. “Shut up.” Dismisses, but he can’t help but smile. 

“Speaking of sexual, what about Ha Sungwoon?” Seungwoo brings up suddenly, surprising Daniel. “What about him?” the blonde asks awkwardly. 

“What I mean is, I work in surveillance. Didn’t you think I would notice you keeping such a close eye on him?” Seungwoo decides now they were somewhere quiet he could bring up what he had seen. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daniel limply denies and from the looks of it, he can see that his friend doesn’t buy it. Seungwoo side eyes him and grins, as if he was the cat that got all the cream. Satisfied in a way that irked Daniel more than it should have. 

“I’m talking about how every time you two get within eye sight of each other, you pretty much eye fuck each other.” Seungwoo had been quietly observing his friend up until this point. He had noticed how Daniel had been watching the blonde waiter, the looks that lingered a lot longer than they should have. 

“Ong, don’t be an idiot all of your life.” Daniel tries to dismiss, a little shook that his friend had noticed. “Earlier when he was with Junhyuk, you kind of tensed up. I’ve known you since we were tiny tots and I know what you were displaying was jealousy” Seungwoo knew that Daniel’s sexuality was fluid, he didn’t let gender affect him. 

“Will you just drop it?” Daniel feeling backed into a corner snaps at his friend. “I think the fella doth protest too must.” the brunette teases his friend. “I think you talk too much.” Daniel dismisses sourly. 

“You both talk too bloody much. Shut up and give the ballroom a clean sweep.” An irritated voice yells through the walkie talkie interrupting Daniel and Seungwoo’s bickering. “Yes sir.” Daniel answers before storming off in the direction of the events hall, with Seungwoo in tow. 

 

“Ha Sungwoon.” The princess calls out from across the hall. “Over here!” the woman had spotted the small blonde wandering around with his food tray. She was relaxed amongst friends and had decided to have a little fun of her own, as things were going well with the party at this point. 

“Sana, there’s a waiter right behind you.” Dahyun makes the observation. There were several staff throughout the hall, and a couple happened to be behind the princess. “I don’t want them. I want him.” Sana insists. 

“He’s cute.” Dahyun observes. “Very cute. Can I snatch him from the royal palace and make him my own.” Jeongyeon adds much to the disapproval of her friend and future queen. But still she admires the short but very adorable male. 

“Please, Jeong have some standards!” Sana scolds her friend. Her comment irritating her a little. “What? He’s very cute.” Jeongyeon insists. “And very broke.” Sana counters disapprovingly. Gaining a look of confusion from Dahyun, especially as Sana waves the blonde man over. 

“Obviously! That’s why he’s working here. I don’t have to marry him, he can be my little play thing.” Jeongyeon admires the blonde male. The closer he got the more charming and handsome he got. She wouldn’t mind the man as a play thing, from the look of confidence in is eyes. Jeongyeon could tel the man knew a thing or two. 

“He’s already taken.” Sana sourly dismisses. “Oh what a shame.” Dahyun adds, admiring the good looking blonde as he stands in front of their group of three. “Yes your highness.” He greets the brunette and her friends with a polite bow of the head. 

“Get some more drinks for us servant boy!” the black haired woman demands curtly. “Of course.” Sungwoon answers without hesitation. The smile on his face, remaining relaxed. Despite the public disrespect, he felt nothing, the woman and harsh words didn’t do anything to him. 

“That isn’t very princess like.” Dahyun comments as the server makes his way across the hall. “I’m sure Princess Diane didn’t treat her staff that way.” Jeongyeon teases her friend. She didn’t know Sana to be that rude, so this was the first time seeing this. 

“Princess Diane is dead and I’m not.” Sana ruthlessly answers. “Wench.” Dahyun openly shows her disapproval. “I’m your future queen I’d ask for you to check how you speak to me.” Sana snaps silencing her two friends briefly. The two exchange a look, before turning to the food tray coming by.

“Mr Jung?”, Sungwoon greets the tall and buff security guard. The black haired man pulled Sungwoon out of the crowded events hall into the much quieter hallway nearby. “There is somewhere I have to take you.” Taekwoon simply explains without going into too much detail. 

“Ah, can I put this tray down?” Sungwoon understood what was happening. It wasn’t the first time he had been pulled to the side by the head of security. It wasn’t the first time he had been given very little in terms of an explanation. It had happened so many times, that everything kind of went without saying. Well between Sungwoon and Taekwoon. 

“Ong, take the tray will you?” Taekwoon instructs his clueless cousin who watches on with a lot of intrigue. “Me?” the handsome brunette asks, seem a little confused. “Who else?” Taekwoon takes the tray from Sungwoon and hands it over to the younger male. 

"Thank you.” Sungwoon flashes a friendly smile to the brunette. Amused by the little double act he had pulled off with the dark haired male. Seungwoo excuses himself heading to the kitchen with tray in hand, he looks back once out of curiousity but at that point Sungwoon was back turned following his cousin in the opposite direction. 

“Where are you taking me?” Sungwoon asks, the curiosity getting the better of him. “Nearby. Don’t worry.” Taekwoon assures with very few words. “I’m not worried.” Sungwoon insists truthfully. He didn’t have anything to worry about, he was just curious about a few details. 

What the hell am I doing here? Daniel thinks to himself as he looks around the posh, lavish and luxurious room. Still in the palace, it was a bedroom found at the far end. Away from all the staff, and guests. The bedroom was as large Daniel’s apartment with its own siting room area, a large bedroom area with a four poster bed. 

The room had its own ensuite and dress room to the side. Daniel had done a little peaking around since being sent there. His superior Taekwoon had separated him from Seungwoo and insisted that he was needed in this room. He was told to sit down and wait. Fifteen minutes had passed, and still no one had turned to speak to him. 

Daniel hadn’t been given a reason but he had decided not to question it too much. Maybe he was messing up and a superior was on the way to chew him out. The door opens and it’s certainly not a superior. It wasn’t someone he had been expecting to see, his heart does a little thumb. 

“Kang Daniel?” the short blonde man hadn’t been expecting to see him either, from the looks of his expression. “Sungwoon? What are you doing here?” the security guard asks the waiter. Something was off, it was weird. But then at the same time Daniel wasn’t complaining.


	2. Palace Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex between men, once is spontaneous the other is expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A racy smutty chapter with attempts at a plot.

“That cutie is taking his time.” Jeongyeon the short haired socialite comments looking around for the waiter. It had been about fifteen minutes past and the short, rosy cheeked blonde male had made his leave. He was supposed to get the bitchy princess her drinks, but he hadn’t made a return. 

“Cute?” the dark haired princess scoffs. “Yes.” Dahyun a long haired socialite and friend of Princess speaks up. Drink in hand, she was slightly tipsy and loose mouthed. She wasn’t picking up on any of the cues as far as her friend being annoyed or jealous. 

“What’s so cute about him?” Sana asks sounding pretty horrified. She couldn’t believe her friends who see such a thing in a commoner. “His face, his smile was delicate, he was small.” Jeongyeon recalls, the make had made enough of an impression on her for his delicately pretty looks. 

“Shit he might have been more adorable than I was.” Dahyun half jokes, gaining a laugh from the short haired socialite. “Not hard to achieve” annoyed Sana counters coldly. It doesn’t have the desired affect, it only seems to amuse her friends. 

“Meow.” Dahyun jokes. “What’s got you so wound up?” Jeongyeon could sense something was off with her friend. Sana’s attitude had suddenly changed and she couldn’t pin point why. When she had come back from her romantic safari trip glowing and happy, not long ago. 

“I’m going to find that little—” annoyed at being made to wait, the princess starts to make her way towards hall’s exit but she soon bumps into her handsome husband. The black haired fox like beauty, smiles at her, it’s a charming, but also forced public smile. 

“Hubby…” Sana weakly comments as she feels her husband’s hand on her wrist as he leads her back to her two bemused friends. “Your highness.” The two girls great the future rule, polite and with courtesy. No matter how much more familiar they got with the man, there was still that distance between them, as per Sana’s desire. 

“Oh Jeongyeon, Dahyun!” the prince doesn’t reciprocate the distance. He greets the two women with fervour. “It’s good to see your faces, you look lovely as usual.” The man doesn’t hold back in front of his wife, his charm borders onto flirting. Something that had always bothered the princess about her future husband. 

“Oh thank you.” Jeongyeon awkwardly takes the compliment aware of the daggers her friend was sending to the pair of them. “Although you have to be careful with those kind of compliments in front of your wife.” Dahyun jokes, aware of the daggers but not missing the opportunity to wind up her friend. “Especially in her current state.” She adds, despite the more intense the glare she was receiving had got. 

“What state?” Minhyun asks with a bemused chuckle, he was intrigued.   
“She seems a little wound up.” Dahyun is all too quick to gossip with the future king much to the annoyance of her friend. “Ah, maybe I can rectify that. You don’t mind if I steal my wife away.” The prince nods his head, he had seen it very clearly on the woman’s face a mile away. 

“No of course not!” Jeongyeon sensing it was the best answer for the preservation of both herself and her slightly clueless friend. “Have fun!” Dahyun adds, waving the two off as the princess leads his wife through the busy and crowd of party guests. 

“Where are you taking me?” Sana asks her husband, suspicious of the smirk upon his face. “To your nation’s prime minister’s daughter. She said she loved your fashion style, she wanted to speak to you.” Sana could see the mischievous grin written across his face. 

“You're not misbehaving are you?” the dark haired princess questions her husband in a hushed tone. “Me? Never.” The impish prince answers with his charming and cheeky smile. He spots his security guard in the corner of the room who nods his head as a signal. 

 

“What are we doing in this room?” the blonde bodyguard questions the small blonde waiter. Stood in the doorway, the adorable blonde looked great. His hair pushed up from his face, his pretty pink lips pouted. Meanwhile he was dressed in a while smart dress shirt, a grey waistcoat and also some black trousers and black shoes. 

“This bed room?” Sungwoon asks innocently, he didn’t know what he was doing here. “Yes this bedroom.” Daniel replies, confusion etched onto his face. He didn’t know why he had been called in this place, and why he was seeing Ha Sungwoon of all people. The place was busy, and he hadn’t seen the older man since earlier in the locker room, when he had promised to-

“Did you set this up?” Daniel couldn’t believe it. Had the waiter actually meant he was going to seduce him? He had thought it was all mouth. Working in the same building at such a busy event, he didn’t think the man would be that bold to do something like this. 

“No I-.” Sungwoon can barely answer before the frazzled bodyguard interrupts him again. “What the hell are we doing here?” Daniel’s voice sounded panicked, like he was all too aware of where they were and how they could get caught any minute. Sungwoon knew there would be no problems with that, because of the guards waiting outside. 

Then it hits him. What was happening and what had been set up. He knew the person who was pulling the strings very well. He knew how they thought and he knew exactly what he would do. He would seduce Kang Daniel. 

“Did you miss me Daniel?” Sungwoon turns on his charm. Daniel notices the sudden switch, from being as confused as he was to this. Bright eyed, knowing smile on his face. It makes Daniel sweat a little. 

“What the hell am I doing here?” Daniel asks aware of Sungwoon slowly approaching him. “You're on a bed waiting for me aren't you?” the blonde confidently shimmies towards his target. 

“I'm supposed to be working.” Daniel tries to protest, but his eyes were focused on Sungwoon’s waist as he shimmies towards him. “But you're not.” Sungwoon climbs up onto Daniel’s lap. He fluffs through the taller blonde’s hair, it sends Daniel spinning. 

“Your boss bought you here so he must not have much of a problem.” The waiter whispers into the apprehensive bodyguard’s ears. “Sungwoon.” Daniel tries to protest, but he doesn’t move. He lets Sungwoon feel him down his shoulders and down to his arms. 

“I told you that I’d seduce you.” The blonde whispers seductively into Daniel’s ear, giving the younger man a playful lick. “We’re at work. Anyone could walk in.” Daniel panics, he tries to pull away from the older man to push him away. But Sungwoon seemed determined, he stays firm on his lap.

“Isn’t that the fun of it?” Sungwoon teases, he bites, licks and sucks on the bodyguard’s ear. It sends a jolt pleasure through Daniel, his hands slide up to Sungwoon’s thighs as if by habit. “You like it don’t you?” Sungwoon teases the younger man, he feels through the younger man’s hair before pulling him into a kiss. 

Familiar with each other, the two end up in a hot and passionate kiss. Sungwoon is quick to deepen the kiss, to lover’s lips apart and slip his tongue inside of his young lover’s mouth. The waiter is leading the kiss, and he enjoys every moment. Daniel is quickly caught up in it, his hand slides to the inside of Sungwoon’s thighs.

The bodyguard continues to stroke and feel on the inside of Sungwoon’s thighs, earning him a moan. The smaller man grinds down onto the taller blonde’s lap, searching out a little bit of friction. He pulls away from the kiss and watches the flustered male, with his eyebrow drawn in. 

“You’re a good kisser.” Sungwoon purrs to his lover seductively, enjoying the hands slide on the inside of his thighs. “You were like this last time.” Daniel was watching Sungwoon closely, every word the older man spoke sent chills down his spine. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man. 

“Where did you learn to kiss so well?” Sungwoon teases his younger lover. “Or have you always been so good?” from what he could see. Daniel was shy, but his actions were those of someone with enough experience to turn on a little whore like him. Daniel was innocent, but he didn’t seem inexperienced. That was something that kind of fascinated Sungwoon. 

Daniel had tried his best to resist the older man but there was no point anymore. It felt pointless to him, he was far too weak. Especially as the older man’s hand slides past the waist band of his trousers. Daniel is deadly silent as Sungwoon starts to stroke his length. 

“Those darned parents of mine.” The waiter whispers in order to seduce. “If not for them, I would have done so much more.” Sungwoon kisses Daniel slowly down his face, and to his neck. Daniel is overwhelmed by the feeling, his hands slide up to Sungwoon’s thighs. 

“Was I interrupting something?” the hot moment is interrupted by silky smooth deep voice. One that Sungwoon immediately recognises, but it shakes the bodyguard up. He quickly pushes the older man off of his lap, but is quickly aware and embarrassed of the bulge between his legs. 

“No, nothing your highness.” Cool as a leaf, Sungwoon turns to the handsome prince stood in the doorway. The handsome, tall and toned dark haired man was all smiles. He didn’t look surprised, something that immediately bothers Kang Daniel a little. 

“Sungwoon, you’re here with a friend?” the prince address the waiter, and in the way the princess had been. He shows a familiarity with the waiter, only this time it seemed less tense and friendlier. He seemed to be teasing a close friend, someone he had known for a long time. 

“I thought that was what you wanted Prince.” Sungwoon doesn’t sweat, not the way Daniel was sweating. The blonde was talking to the future ruler as if they were best buddies, no worries about the situation he had been caught in. There was something unsaid about the two. 

“Don’t’ worry Security guard, we speak casually.” Minhyun notices the look of horror on the bodyguard’s face. “In private.” Sungwoon hints to the man sardonically to close the door behind him. “Ah yes, the door.” Minhyun grins confidently and closes the door behind him. 

“You may go back to doing what you were!” the prince decides surprising the bodyguard. “We were just going to head back!” Sungwoon pushes Daniel onto the bed without thinking about it. But the bodyguard is tense, he doesn’t know what the hell the blonde and prince were up to. 

“Chill Daniel.” Sungwoon whispers reassuringly to the man below him. He places a soft and lingering kiss on the lips. “What are you doing?” Daniel tries to push away but Sungwoon kisses him back. Seducing him into something irresistible for the broad shouldered blonde. 

“He’s shy.” The prince makes an observation. “I didn’t think he would be your type.” It hadn’t been that long since his return. He had seen the looks swapped, the short conversations. He could see the grin on Sungwoon’s face, just how chipper he seemed around the palace’s security guard. 

“What’s going on here?” Daniel pushes Sungwoon away, he was confused. “The prince is the one who called for you to come here.” The waiter reveals much to the surprise of the bodyguard. “He called me here too.” Sungwoon had figured it out. He had realised that this was something that Hwang Minhyun had set up. 

“Why?” Daniel couldn’t understand what was going on. He felt left out, like he was an idiot. “Because I wanted to see the man who had caught the attention of my concubine, up close and person.” Taking a seat down across from the pair on the sofa area. 

“Concubine?” the blonde male stutters unable to believe what he had just heard. “Yes, and it seems that he couldn’t control himself in a room alone with you.” Minhyun seemed pretty amused with the expression his love rival was wearing, it was charming at the same time. 

“I thought it was what you wanted. You’re a pervert after all.” Sungwoon doesn’t hold back, despite the younger male’s status. With the doors closed, they were overs and all the normal rules and etiquette was thrown out. Sungwoon liked to talk brusquely to his lover, he didn’t hold back. 

“Sungwoon. What’s going on?” Daniel asks breaking his silence. “Haven’t you figured it out yet?” the prince teases his lover’s lover. “He’s not slow, he’s just an innocent mind.” Sungwoon fondly excuses, she strokes through Daniel’s hair, notices he was still on Daniel’s lap. 

“Not so innocent to be kissing a little harlot like yourself in the middle of work.” The prince half insults, and half teases. He watches him with hooded eyes. “Your highness.” Daniel panics at how badly he must look. Slacking off to get hot and heavy with another employee. 

“Calm down, he’s just teasing you.” Sungwoon reassures, whilst sending a warning look to the black haired prince. “He is a bored prince. He likes to whore his way around and play mind games.” Sungwoon half teases and half criticises his lover in defense of another. 

“My favourite past times.” Minhyun openly admits to the confusion of the bodyguard. “I don’t understand.” Daniel had tried following the conversation between the small blonde and the black haired man. Maybe he was in denial, what he was thinking was too hard to believe. 

“Okay, let me explain it to you in simple terms.” The prince decides he had enough fun confusing his rival. “If you want to keep your job, and any other following you will listen very closely.” Using his power, Minhyun decides to speed things along. It wouldn’t be long before his wife and the party noticed he had disappeared. 

“Yes your highness-” Daniel feels he has no choice. He knows what he has to do. “Less of that.” Minhyun waves away the formalities. “Call me by my name. Minhyun.” The prince wanted to calm down the younger’s nerves, to get him comfortable and into this. 

“Repeat it after me. Minhyun.” The prince insists. “Or Prince if you can’t manage that.” Sungwoon offers but it doesn’t seem to relax the bodyguard. “He’ll warm up to it.” Sungwoon tries to reassure the prince who was looking a little impatient with the bodyguard. 

“I don’t need warm, I need hot.” Minhyun insists. “You’ve got hot, look at him.” Sungwoon is confident in his assertion. “You like him?” Minhyun replies with a false smile. He was intrigued with the way that his lover was watching the other man. 

“He’s built so nicely.” Sungwoon marvels over the taller blonde’s body, stroking and caressing down his tight and toned stomach, and downwards. His movements were tantalising and dangerous, they leave Daniel frozen in anticipation for his lover’s next move. 

“Look at those thighs.” The waiter boasts on behalf of his lover. “Show me how much you like him.” Minhyun shakes off the tight feeling in his chest and tries to humour his lover. With his trademark easy breezy relaxed smile, he encourages his lover to have his way with the man in front of him.

Without hesitation Sungwoon cups his younger lover’s face, before leaning to kiss him directly on the lips. It’s a hot and desperate kiss, one that Daniel surprisingly returns. There was no hesitation this time, he wasn’t taking notice of the prince watching him, he was so immersed on the smaller man who was residing on his lap. 

“Don’t be afraid to touchy him. He’s squishy and supple in all the right places.” Daniel hears the powerful man encourage him. As surreal as everything was, he continues. The whole situation was beggar’s belief, he had never done something so intimate like this in front of an audience. But here he was tongue wrestling with the small, sexy, blonde. 

It’s silent apart from the smacking of lips, the hot and heavy breathing, and creaking of the bed below them as they moved into each other. Daniel had lost his mind, his body was doing all the decision making as he groped and felt at the admittedly squishy man on top of him. 

Minutes pass until eventually Sungwoon gives in, he is the first to pull away to catch his breath. But that doesn’t stop him from escalating things further. Climbing off of Daniel’s lap, the older male starts to unzip the bodyguard’s smart dress trousers, whilst continuing to hold his gaze.

“I told you that I seduce you.” Sungwoon whispers with a knowing smirk. Daniel was so caught up in it, he couldn’t look away from his lover. It like he was scared, if he looked away even for a second he would miss the magic trick. He wanted to know how the older man’s eyes sparkled the way they did, it was almost blinding. 

A lightning bolt of pleasure hits Daniel as the older man pulls out his length and begins to stroke up and down. He succumbs to the pleasure, as the man squeezes, tugs and pulls at his length. This was what he had held back on the morning before, and now he could taste the anticipation as the older lover licks his pretty pick pouty lips. 

 

“Isn’t he good?” the prince as he watches the waiter finally take the bodyguard into his mouth. After a few shallow licks down the length of his cock, before leaning down and taking all of him inside. 

“Fuck.” Daniel groans at how good it felt. Sungwoon’s mouth, was wet, hot and tight. His tongue was perfect, it darts and licks at the length before taking him back inside of his mouth. Sungwoon bops his head allow him to further take down his lover’s hardened member. 

Daniel moans as another jolt of pleasure hits him. He watches as Sungwoon licks and sucks on his balls, whilst stroking his length. He thought he was going insane. This was already more intense and mind blowing than the hand job he had received the other day. He wanted more, but at the same time he wondered if he could handle more. 

“Sungwoon is very gifted when it comes to what he is capable of. Especially when it comes to just his mouth.” Minhyun watches on with a smile on his face. Things had picked up, now he was interested in the result. He wanted to see what the two could get up to. 

“I wish you would shut up and let him enjoy it.” Sungwoon warns the prince as he strokes Daniel’s slicked erection. He barely turns to address the black haired man, but when he does a smirk finds it’s way on his face. His eyes meet Hwang’s, and the two share a brief knowing moment. 

“All this narration, it’s unnecessary. Just shut up and wait your turn!” Sungwoon playfully lectures his lover. “There won’t be any of that for me right now. I can’t afford to get my suit messed up” Minhyun knew he had to be careful, his wife was looking for any sign that he had done something stupid, so he had to tread lightly. 

“Okay. I don’t mind that” Sungwoon declares, turning attention to Daniel.   
Through the exchange between the lovers, Daniel had not looked away. He had eyes focused on Sungwoon the whole time. As soon as the waiter turns to look at him, he reaches to cup the older man’s face and leans in to kiss him. 

Taken aback, Sungwoon jumps startled as Daniel’s lips press firmly on his. But still, Sungwoon leans back into him reciprocating the kiss. He parts his lips and allows the younger man to take control. Daniel takes advantage of the older man’s compliancy. His hands slide up past his stomach, and even further up. 

Sungwoon leans up and kisses Daniel, his hands firmly onto his lap. The kiss continues to progress, it was hot and heavy. Daniel has never felt anything this intense before, his mind was taken over by his lover. The more he had of Sungwoon, the more he was desperate to have. 

Daniel slowly starts to take off his lover’s clothes. Sungwoon follows his lover’s lead and he unbuttons the man’s shirt. They kiss and undress each other until both are in stages of undress. Daniel kisses Sungwoon flips him over onto his back. Daniel pulls away and they stare at each other, sharing a charged movement. 

“Oooh, we have some movement” the prince teases the pair. He watches the pair who were caught in their moment. Sungwoon gives him one sideways look, but Kang Daniel was focused on him. Daniel was holding down the small pale man, he leans down and starts to press soft kisses down the waiter’s neck. 

Sungwoon watches on with anticipation, butterflies flutter wildly in the pit of his stomach. Daniel slowly and methodically kisses Sungwoon down his body. Down his chest, licking his nipple, whilst also palming the older man’s pert and cute ass. The smaller blonde mewls, loving the feel of everything that Daniel was doing. 

The bodyguard continues to kiss down his lover’s stomach and down between his legs. The further he goes down, he spreads the smaller man’s legs. He licks and bites the sensitive flesh on the inside of Sungwoon’s thighs. Reaching out to stroke the man’s leaking member. 

Daniel wasn’t experienced, but it seemed that intuition was taking over. He wanted to please Sungwoon, and he was assuming that Sungwoon’s silence, apart from some heavy breathing and moaning. The waiter seemed to be giving him the go ahead and so Daniel was taking the opportunity. 

Trying something he hadn’t the younger man reaches for Sungwoon’s ass, separating his lover’s cheeks. Sungwoon moans as he feels a slickness prodding his hole, this was unexpected but also invited. He reaches down to feel through Daniel’s hair, he quietly encourages. 

Minhyun watches on impressed as Sungwoon becomes a quivering mess. With his hand in his trousers, Minhyun watches on, he starts to tug himself along carefully he would have to make sure not to make a mess. But if he was going to sit and watch the pair then he would have his own fun. 

“You like what you see?”, Sungwoon asks breathily taking note of the prince’s actions. “Very much so” Minhyun had to admit he liked seeing his concubine being eaten out like that. Sungwoon grins watching the prince, turned on by the fact he was being watched in such a precarious situation. 

Sungwoon moans as he feels a fingers inside of him. Daniel was focused he was opening the man up slowly. Sungwoon shamelessly moans. He knew the door would be guarded. No one would walk into see this. But even if they did, he didn’t care. He was having too much fun to care. 

Where the hell had he disappeared off to? The princess wonders as she wanders the halls of the palace. She had walked through crowds of guests entertaining, and socialising. She had talked to the politician’s daughter, and her duties were pretty much done. She wanted to enjoy the rest of her party with her love, but he had disappeared off somewhere. 

Sana’s stomach had sunk, she didn’t like this feeling. He was a grown man so it’s not like he was in any danger. But still, she worried that he was up to no good. It didn’t help that his known slut had gone missing before he had. She was pretty sure they were together, it was something that was sending her over the edge, the rage inside of her was hard to contain. 

As the dark haired beauty searches through the hallways for her husband. She spots a handsome brown haired man stood in the hallway, she recognised him as one of the new security guards. There had been a new influx of staff, the princess had barely noticed them. But the bodyguard immediately notices her, and there is a flicker of panic. 

The woman had seen that look before and she knew what it meant. This security guard knew where her husband was. He had been told not to tell anyone, but it was all written across his face. The more he stared at the princess the harder his eyes began to shake. 

“Have you seen my husband?” Sana demands. “No” the man answers shakily. “Where did he go?” Sana asks rapidly not believing in the man’s reply but the brunette holds firm answering with a shake of the head. His eyes continue to shake, further irritating the princess. 

“Have you seen Ha Sungwoon?” she asks, deciding to take another direction in questioning. “I think he was heading to the kitchen area” the security guard lies once again further inflaming. “I've been there and I can't find him!” She snaps at the man. 

“Well… I don’t know where he is” the security guard answers looking a little startled. “Do you need him for something?” the brunette asks innocently.   
“Obviously or else I wouldn't have asked where he was” the queen snaps. The security guard’s eyes open like saucers, he backs away a little from the angry lady. 

“Well, I could always try finding him for you” he suggests meekly. “After all you have a party to host” he meekly reminds the woman. “I'll try and locate your husband first” he promises. “Fine. Be quick”. Sana is reluctant, she knows the handsome brunette was right, she can’t stay out of the party for too long. “Yes your highness” the security guard replies, watching the princess storm off, his image of her totally crumbling. 

"Oh shit" Sungwoon lets out as Daniel removes his fingers from inside of him. The younger man had been careful to prepare him, to open him up slowly. Fingers covered in the cold slick liquid the Prince had been able to provide almost magically to aid them. Sungwoon had watched his younger lover look so focused and taken into consideration what was comfortable to him. 

Daniel places on kiss on his lover’s forehead, before pulling him up onto his knees and pushes himself inside the smaller man. Minhyun watches as the man starts off slowly, considering his lover. Sungwoon could see Minhyun’s strokes picking up. 

“Fuck”, Sungwoon moans as Daniel picks up the pace only slightly. Daniel is aware he is being watched by the handsome prince. He doesn’t follow Minhyun’s pace, he slows things down and dictates the rhythm. Much to Sungwoon’s pleasure. He loved it. He liked how the blonde male was taking his time with him. 

Sungwoon shamelessly moans as Daniel twists and flicks his nipples. Continuing to fuck inside of him. Daniel grunts at how hot and tight the smaller man was. His primal urges had taken over. That was why he had been unable to say no to this. 

How in his right mind should have been able to tell Sungwoon and the prince where to go. It’s not that he was afraid of the prince and even losing his job. He could find a job elsewhere, he didn’t have to work in security. But here he was, in front of the man who would one day be his king. 

Thrusting into the powerful man’s concubine. The smaller man, was so alluring, so sexy and attractive. Daniel couldn’t resist him, he had tried so much already. All the looks, the flirting and touching. It was too much for Daniel. He had been able to brush off suitors and admirers in the past. But something about Ha Sungwoon was so irresistible. 

The waiter was a drug that Daniel was now addicted to. So much so that he doesn’t pay attention to the real life prince sat across the room from him. He pulls Sungwoon’s body close to his, leaving soft yet desperate kisses down the nape of the smaller man’s next. Sungwoon holds himself up, barely. He pushes back, desperate for more friction. 

Reaching in front of Sungwoon, Daniel strokes his smaller lover’s modest showing. He strokes and squeezes as he continues to thrust into Sungwoon. The waiter lets out a wail he was sure someone outside of the room had heard, but he didn’t care. Instead he turns around to his lover, he places a small and soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

The strawberry blonde cups his security guard lover’s face and pulls him closer. Daniel is pulled in, not only physically but emotionally. He has never felt like this before. Sungwoon was swallowing him up slowly, as Daniel thrusts inside of him. 

“Fuck, I’m coming” Sungwoon lets out but Daniel doesn’t stop, instead he pushes harder onto the hardness inside of him. Daniel grinds and thrusts deeper, kissing his back softly. Sungwoon whines out loud as an explosion hits him suddenly and he flops down onto the bed. Daniel kisses Sungwoon, he strokes the smaller man’s arm.

“Keep going”, Sungwoon encourages the bigger man to keep going. Even though he was sensitive and every thrust was driving him crazy, he encourages the bigger man to search out his climax. Daniel picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, searching out his own orgasm. 

The prince who had been quiet in the corner of the room pants watching the security guard continue, impressed by his stamina. Daniel thrusts a little more before finally cumming inside of his lover. His senses were all over the place, he was fuzzy. The smaller male takes the impact of the older man’s weight, he smiles fondly and reaches to fluff through the younger male’s hair. 

“That was spectacular”, Minhyun breaks the comfortable silence between the two. He was up on his feet cleaning himself up, wiping his sweat making sure he looked suitable enough to leave. 

“We’re you satisfied?” Sungwoon asks, watching his lover intrigued. The prince had just watched. What was the purpose of this? Was he really just a horny fuck who could easily watch his concubine be fucked like that? Sungwoon hadn’t worked it out completely. 

“More than expected” Minhyun wasn’t lying, he was entertained by what he had witnessed, it was very informative. “I’m glad we could be of service. Your royal highness” Sungwoon teases the younger man playfully whilst his lover just watches on a little baffled. 

“You little twat”, Minhyun amused reaches over to harshly slap Sungwoon’s ass. The smaller man winces briefly, before finding a smile. “I shall be seeing you. Good night lovers”, Minhyun says his goodbye before opening the and slipping through, leaving the two lovers alone to catch their breaths.   
“What the fuck was that”, Daniel lets out exasperated causing Sungwoon to suddenly burst out into laughter. It was so sudden, and unlike the polite impression that Sungwoon had gotten of the bodyguard. He laughs long enough, and it’s infectious enough to pull Daniel in too. 

Done for the day, the tall dark and handsome assistant chef heads to the changing room area. He smelled of sweat and oil, and he was a little singed. Tonight had been hectic, with Sukjin at the helm leading. The staff had been head in the game focused on giving a first class service. 

The man was sore, he was all worked and with the permission of his boss. He was ready to leave early and see his kind of sort of girlfriend waiting for him at home. All he needed to do was get changed, but getting to his locker is a bit of a task as one of the security guards was pacing back and forth in front of the locker. 

“All that pacing is driving up my anxiety” Junhyuk complains the security guard who had been in his own little world. “Ah, sorry.” The brunette looked apologetic and kind of panicked. “It's just that I'm about to get my ass fired”. He lets out with a long drawn out whine. 

“Fired?” Junhyuk asks out of curiosity. The security guard was new to the palace and from what he had seen the brunette did his job properly. “Yes. If the princess finds out I'm covering for her cheating jerk of a husband” Seungwoo was flustered and in a panic and he lets out something that he shouldn’t have.

“Shit I shouldn’t be telling you this.” The bodyguard apologises. “But fuck it if I'm going to get sacked I might as well.” The panic is short lived and replaced by a sort of indifference that is a little jarring for the chef. 

“Do you know about what he's doing? Well what I think he's doing?” Seungwoo hadn’t given any real context. He was thinking out loud and for some reason Junhyuk wasn’t stopping him. He was listening, he was allowing the man to spill the beans. 

“It's suspicious otherwise. My stupid cousin takes Sungwoon somewhere random without telling me” Seungwoo couldn’t understand why his cousin had needed to take Sungwoon so private. “Sungwoon?” Junhyuk’s attention was piqued at the mention of his best friend. 

“Plus the evil princess is looking for her husband?” Seungwoo was doing the maths, but he still looked confused like didn’t understand. “No way. I have to be out of my mind.” Suddenly the bodyguard tries to talk himself out of the theory he had built up in his head using loose strings. 

“There's nothing going on.” The man adds, as if he were trying to convince himself. “It's none of my business.” Junhyuk watches as the man tries to talk himself from a proverbial ledge. Knowing that the man had been warmer to the truth than he had originally thought. “Fuck, why did I offer to look for them?” the bodyguard lets out a panicked groan. 

“I swear the leftovers keep me going for the rest of my week.” The blonde waiter makes small talk with the bodyguard as they make their way down back path to the exit of the royal palace. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence before, as they had left the bedroom.

“They don’t suit my taste.” Daniel answers, slightly distracted by the older man’s pretty pink lips. “I like things that can fill me up.” Daniel replies trying to match Sungwoon’s pace. He tried to be casual but it comes off a little lame, it falls flat, well to Daniel it does. 

“No wonder you grew big and strong” Sungwoon flirts, he places his hand on Daniel’s arm giving it a firm squeeze. “What? Do I have something on my face or are you just that enamoured with me” Sungwoon notices his young lover had been staring at him for a while, it was a focused and intense look, it catches him off guard. 

“Are we going to pretend it didn’t happen?” Daniel finally pipes up, unable to hold back. “What didn’t happen?” Sungwoon answers innocently despite being far from it. “That I didn’t just penetrate you in front of our future ruler?” Daniel couldn’t get his head round how clueless Sungwoon was acting. Or maybe it wasn’t an act, he didn’t think too much of what they had just done, maybe it didn’t need to be discussed. 

“It was fun right?” Sungwoon asks casually shocking his young lover. “No?” Sungwoon takes the silence in his stride. “Didn’t I satisfy you?” the waiter teases his lover who had been awfully silent up until this point. “Of course you did. You were amazing” Daniel insists, feeling a little flustered. 

“Good to hear” Sungwoon flushes with pride. “You were the first guy I’ve ever been with” Daniel confesses, he doesn’t know why but he feels comfortable enough to. Daniel had made out or had oral with other men, but this was the first time they had full sex. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell” Sungwoon hooks arms with Daniel, causing the taller blonde to blush. “That’s high praise Daniel” Sungwoon tries to reassure his lover. “It was?” Daniel is blushing and shy a big grin on his face. His prominent teeth make a show. 

“Yes!” Sungwoon is open and honest, he wasn’t going to play games. His hands slide down to Daniel’s muscular arm which he squeezes. The pair share a charged moment. “You’re his concubine?” Daniel asks, breaking up the intense moment between the two of them. 

“Hmmm something like that” Sungwoon doesn’t make any denials. “Without many perks of one” Sungwoon liked the sex, but there wasn’t a financial situation between them. “He bought me a place but we don’t share it. We have an emotional relationship” Sungwoon had never made this kind of admission before to any of his lovers, but he assumed seeing as Daniel had slept with him in front of the prince that he deserved an explanation. 

“We just fuck every now and then” when the prince was in town Sungwoon was there to provide him with a hole to fuck. Sungwoon was still able to sleep around, just as long as the prince knew. It had been a pretty sweet deal for Sungwoon, he got to continue his screwing around, and also sleep with a handsome prince on top of it. 

“The prince is…?” Daniel couldn’t help but ask the question. “Are you?” Sungwoon cleverly claps back at the veiled question. “Well I don’t know” Daniel admits he wasn’t sure about the status of his sexuality. “It’s like I said before. He is a whore. He likes what he likes” Sungwoon was wanting to wrap things up as quickly as possible. 

“What about his wife?” Daniel asks something that been niggling at him. “What about her?” Sungwoon thinks back the sour faced princess. “Don’t you feel bad about what you’re doing?” the bodyguard’s moral compass was ticking off of the meter. 

“Honestly. No. She’s a bitch” the short blonde was remorseless. He knew the princess knew about his fling and the way he was treated meant he didn’t give a slither of a fuck about it. “I don’t like her” Sungwoon openly admits. 

“Cause you’re jealous?” Daniel feels a little unsettled. “No it’s because she treats those who work for her like dirt” Sana hadn’t been in the palace long before her true colours showed. 

“Right?” Daniel mutters disapprovingly “Don’t overthink it Daniel” Sungwoon could see the younger man falter. “It’s good, he liked you. We might be able to do this again” Sungwoon had seen Minhyun’s interest. He was sizing Daniel up, the fact he hadn’t told Sungwoon to end things with the younger man meant a silence approval. 

“Might be?” Daniel’s heart drops, he didn’t like the uncertainty of that statement. “Hmmm yes, that’s all up to how you treat me” Sungwoon turns up his flirt mode on to try and calm down the younger man’s nerves. “Then I’ll treat you well” Daniel promises. “You better.” Sungwoon smiles pleased to see how certain the man seemed. 

“What the hell happened?” the brunette bodyguard asks of his best friend. He had finally met up with Daniel at their local pub to discuss what had happened earlier in the day and well to unwind. But Seungwoo was too wound up, panicked at what he and his friend had gotten themselves involved in. 

“You went ghost. Well Toad took you away. But still, what was it about?” Seungwoo had barely been able to wait for Daniel to take a sip of his drink before the flurry of questions came his way. “He just needed me to secure something” Daniel lies, knowing that the truth would be too much for his friend to handle. 

“Without me?” Seungwoo had been partnered up with Daniel on their shifts, he didn’t understand why they had been separated so suddenly. “Yes.” Daniel answers trying not to give much else way. “Right, well that was weird” Seungwoo could tell that Daniel wasn’t telling the whole truth but he didn’t know how to confront it. 

“Cousin Taek was busy” Seungwoo announces. “Was he?” Daniel fakes surprise and interest. “Yeah he ushered Ha Fairy away mysteriously” Seungwoo watches Daniel closely for his reaction, but the blonde’s expression barely shifts. 

“Then the crown witch princess came out looking for him and the prince” Seungwoo had thought it was strange that the black haired woman would have asked for the future king and waiter. “Really?” Daniel tries to hide the panic he felt, at having being involved in something so taudry. 

“I thought it might be linked, but the handsome model chef said he was the one who had gotten cousin Taek to bring Sungwoon over” Seungwoo remembers how wild his imagination had gotten. He’d made up a fake romance between prince and waiter, only for it to be simply explained. He just wasn’t high up on the chain of command to know everything. 

“It was a food emergency. They had been serving a VIP or something” Seungwoo was loose with his mouth as usual. “Yeah” Daniel mindlessly answers relieved that Sungwoon’s friend had made an excuse for him, he supposed the friend was in on what was happening. “Is that what you taken away for?” Seungwoo’s eyes light up with curiousity. 

“Why are you so curious?” Daniel tries to dismiss his friend but that only adds fuel to the fire. “You were oh my god!” the brunette was energised suddenly. “Who was it!” Seungwoo tries to get some answers from his friend. 

“Then I’ll treat you well”, Sungwoon smiles thinking about the words his younger lover had said. Kang Daniel, he had seemed to be serious. Like he was making a promise. Those words were ringing in Sungwoon’s ears as he leaves the ensuite bathroom, he had just showered. 

With towel gown and other over his neck as he used it to dry his hair. The man was fresh, and he had eaten ready for the rest of his evening. The thoughts of the bodyguard were lingering in his head and it takes a little longer than normal for him to notice the handsome man sitting on his bed. 

“You’re early” Sungwoon comments. He wasn’t all that surprised to see the man. “Were you expecting me?” the prince asks as he gets up to close the space between him and his lover. “Something like that” Sungwoon had seen the curiosity of the prince peaked by what he had witnessed between Sungwoon and Minhyun. Sungwoon now knew that Minhyun had been keeping a close eye on him and his flourishing “thing” with Kang Daniel. 

“You looked so busy with all your guests. I thought I would probably be half asleep by the time you showed up” that’s usually the prince did it. He snuck over in the dead of the night to get what he wanted and he left not long after. Not that Sungwoon minded much. 

“I became impatient” Minhyun admits as he undoes the belt on Sungwoon’s gown. “In more ways than one” Sungwoon teases the younger as he plays with the flesh. “Are you teasing me?” the prince asks half amused, and half something else, something that he couldn’t read. 

“No, just making an observation” Sungwoon casually shrugs. “You’ve seen me flirt with others before, but I’ve never seen you jealous before” slightly confronts the dark haired man playing with him. “Jealous? Is that what you think I was” Minhyun answers distracted, my his lover’s flesh. 

“Yes. I could see it all over your face” Sungwoon didn’t buy this casual act. “Jealous of that little boy?” Minhyun replies with snark. As a prince he didn’t view as anyone on his level, but even if weren’t a prince Sungwoon believed the man would hold a high belief in himself and his worth. 

“Don’t mistake my interest for anything but curiousity” Sungwoon lets out a squeak as he feels a finger inside of him. “Alright, if you insist” Sungwoon squeaks as Minhyun thrusts his finger inside of him. 

“Then what are you here to do?” Sungwoon asks his lover despite already knowing the answer. “What do you think?” smacks Sungwoon’s ass with his free hand. “Ah right” Sungwoon lets out a moan. 

“It seems I have big footsteps to follow” Minhyun reaches for Sungwoon’s thighs, to pick up the older man. “You seemed to enjoy Kang Daniel a lot” the prince says as he makes light weight of the waiter. 

“Hmmm he’s not that bad” Sungwoon admits, eyes focused on his lover. “I like to think I'm a little bit better than not bad” Minhyun says placing Sungwoon carefully down on the bed behind him. 

“What? Are you competing?” the blonde teases. “I really want to fuck you into that bed of yours” the black haired man suddenly changes the subject. He climbs atop of his older lover. “What's stopping you?” Sungwoon challenges the man, grinding onto him. 

“Are you sure you haven't been worked out?” Minhyun teases. He hovers the smaller man’s body. “I was going to ask you the same question. You were wacking it along with us” he claps back to his younger lover. “I seem to recall you finished before us” he pushes further sparking the fear in his eyes.   
“That doesn’t mean I can't manage another round” Minhyun was more than confident. Sungwoon laughs in response, aware that when the man was like this then things would work well in his favour. “You cleaned up. How appropriate I should arrive when you're fresh and clean for daddy” Minhyun plays around with his Sungwoon’s thighs and ass. 

“I'm older than you” Sungwoon challenges him. “Semantics definitely won't matter when I'm inside of you” Minhyun growls his promise to the older man. “Gone for three months and still nothing has changed” Sungwoon hadn’t seen his lover in a while and he was still just as impatient as he had once been. 

“What? Does my touch feel just as good as it did before?” asks as he nips and sucks down Sungwoon’s neck. “You still talk a lot before you get to your sweet point” Sungwoon knew that the elder liked to shock with his words, but Sungwoon had never been one to feel that way. 

“Should I stop talking then?” Minhyun teases as he slowly kisses Sungwoon down between his legs and down further. “Fuck. Oh…there we are” Sungwoon comments as he feels the slickness of the prince’s tongue inside of him. “Use your mouth for good prince” Sungwoon lets out a moan. 

“Oh fuck” Sungwoon squirms feeling overwhelming pleasure. “Shit. You got better at that.” They hadn’t been separated for that long but Sungwoon had noticed that the prince was taking his time a lot of more, he was patient. 

“Did you find a - a tasty- little bottom in the big city?” Sungwoon moans enjoying the slickness through his hole. “Or did you practice on- on- on your wife” it felt so good to have the prince expertly move his tongue inside of his hotness, he slowly opens him up. 

“Would she let you prince? Probably not. Did your mistress let you.” Sungwoon continues to tease until finally Minhyun pulls away suddenly. “And you say I speak too much” Minhyun teases. “You do” Sungwoon confidently counters. “Shut up and taste yourself” Minhyun slowly pulls up the younger man. 

“Yes boss” Sungwoon answers with a playful smile, before leaning in to kiss his lover. Minhyun grips his face and pulls him in closer into a soft and lingering kiss. “That’s gotten better too” he compliments his lover. “You know what else has gotten better?” the prince asks. “What? Get me your lube and you'll find out”, the prince promises before planting a big fat juicy kiss onto his face. 

“What have you been up to while I've been gone?” the prince asks once he’s settled down next to Sungwoon. The pair were resting, after having just fucked each other wildly. Minhyun was the type to who enjoyed it rough and wild, Sungwoon liked whatever, he wasn’t picky. 

“Thinking about you” Sungwoon jokes . “Owww” he flinches as the prince pokes him in the ribs. “Be serious, your prince asked you a question” Minhyun insists suddenly. “In that case Prince. I was working hard. I need to save up for a studio” Sungwoon doesn’t have much to say. He only gives the basics. 

“You wouldn't have to save up if you asked your daddy. I could be your sugar daddy” Minhyun offers, much to his lover’s irritation. “You could. But I'm my father's son” Sungwoon wasn’t going to ask for help. “Too stubborn to ask for help?” Minhyun mocks. 

“Has Kang Daniel ever seen your pictures before?” Minhyun brings up suddenly, surprising Sungwoon. “No. No? He's new. Maybe I'll show him some In the future”. Sungwoon answers earnestly. “If there is one” Minhyun mindlessly answers. 

“Sounds like a threat.” Sungwoon jokes. “Nothing like that” Minhyun assures his lover with a kiss to the shoulder. “Take a picture of me” Minhyun makes a surprise request. “What?” Sungwoon is surprised to hear it. “I'm your lover. Don’t you want to take my picture?” he asks the man. 

“Will you follow instructions?” he questions the rebellious prince. “I'll follow your lead” Minhyun promises something that Sungwoon had never heard from him. With his hands sliding down to his waist, it surprises Sungwoon a little, the prince felt a little…clingy. 

The security guard is still up late. He couldn’t stop thinking of what had happened that night. He had slept with Sungwoon. And away from it being in front of a prince. The experience was Incredible for him. Sungwoon was an incredible lover. But for some reason Daniel hadn't doubted that.

Just the morning before he had a preview of things with Sungwoon. Daniel had to admit he had felt way out of his depth with the older man. Sungwoon was charming and seductive as always and Daniel felt so many steps behind the man. He easily yielded to Sungwoon and his desires, showed very little power of his own. He had been as Seungwoo liked to say; “owned” by the older man. 

It had been why Daniel had been so awkward around the man in the royal palace. He felt like an inexperienced teenager, and he had hoped he could avoid Sungwoon until he was ready. But apparently fate and a prince had a different plan for him. It was hard for the security guard to get his head around. 

The fact that for his own entertainment, the prince had two other men have sex. Daniel happened to be one of those men, and the other was Sungwoon. Who happened to the future king’s thing on the side piece. It blew Daniel’s mind. The fact he was even privy to such knowledge. He couldn’t really understand the Prince or Sungwoon. 

If they were having an affair, then why were they making it known? The more people that knew, the riskier it was to their secret. Why had the prince involved him? Daniel couldn’t say he could ever understand being part of an affair but if he ever was to get involved. He couldn’t say he understood watching that person with another lover. 

It seemed kind of messed up to him. Morally wrong but also, Daniel would imagine that he would be jealous. But there seemed to be none of that. Between the prince and his concubine. It’s not that he thought Sungwoon was innocent. Each time they had met, Sungwoon had made it glaringly obvious that he was far from innocent. But the man had no qualms over being someone’s concubine.

Not only that, but he was fine having sex with another man to satisfy his lover’s request. Had it done it before? How many times? How many men? The question quickly pass through Daniel’s head. He tries to tell himself to stop. To turn away, because this was too complicated and he did not do complicated. But Daniel liked the small blonde. Already. 

It wasn’t the sex. Although that was amazing. It was actually the feeling of excitement that bubbled in his stomach when he saw the man. It was that feeling that made Daniel walk across that bar the other night and introduce himself to the shorter blonde. He stomach did flips, his heart fluttered whenever he was in the presence of the waiter. He liked the feeling too much, it was a little uncomfortable but it was also addictive. Ha Sungwoon was addictive. 

“My husband is a fool” Sana reveals to her closest confidant. The princess sits down with Momo. Her assistant and friend from her home nation. The woman was supposed to be at her home. She had been let off work but had suddenly gotten a call from the princess. The princess she had served for almost half a decade. Momo was committed to her job, she was committed to Sana and helping her in anyway.

Her family had served Sana’s and she was just following in their footsteps. Just like her parents who had dedicated themselves to the whims of the royal families. Momo had followed Sana to a foreign country to continue to serve her and make sure that any and every one of her needs were met.

Which meant that in the early hours of the morning when she had received a call to come to the royal palace. Momo had left her girlfriend Mina in bed and rushed to the royal palace she would serve her dutifully. She would do whatever the princess needed or asked.

The princess was lonely. She had washed and dress for the night, in her lovely silky white slip and gown. The woman was waiting for her husband to return from where he had disappeared to. Momo had gotten to asking for the princess, where her husband could be. She had told simply that the prince was on official business. So for now, she was sat here waiting with the upset wife. It was unspoken, but both women knew the real reason. 

“These aren’t half bad, the natural light is a nice touch” the prince promises as he looks down at the blonde waiter’s portfolio. Sungwoon is showing Minhyun the pictures. It was morning, they were both naked leant on the nearby kitchen island. Sungwoon is surprised by how quickly the man had been paying attention. 

That doesn’t last long, not that Sungwoon is surprised. Minhyun gets distracted to kisses Sungwoon. He pins Sungwoon onto the wall, he grabs his erection and pokes the older’s entrance. “You’re easily distracted” Sungwoon teases Minhyun but arches his back into it. 

“If you didn’t want me distracted you should have put some clothes on” Minhyun whispers kissing down the pale man’s back. Sungwoon leans back into the man’s touch and kisses. He groans as Minhyun slowly pushes himself deeper inside. Sungwoon accepts him, his mind empty until suddenly his phone suddenly rings. 

“Fucksake” Minhyun utters as he hears the familiar ringtone. “It’s my wife” Minhyun looks over and sees the caller ID. “Answer it” Sungwoon croaks the answer much to the surprise of his the prince who pulls out of him and walks over to his phone and answer. 

“Hello? Good morning wifey.” Minhyun answers with attitude. “Sungwoon walks over to the bedroom area to get some lube. “I’m out as you have noticed. I’m sure the security team has told you I’m safe and well taken care of” Minhyun was curt, he didn’t like being checked up on his wife. 

“I’ll be back by lunch time. I’ll see you then” impatiently he hangs up the phone. Walking over to the kitchen island, Sungwoon quickly preps himself. “She’s needy” he croaks a reaction. “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t talk about my ball and chain” Minhyun reaches for Sungwoon’s arm pushing him onto the counter. 

“My bad” Sungwoon replies casually moaning as Minhyun pushes into him. He ignores him and pushes him deeper inside of Sungwoon. “Holy shit. You jerk” Sungwoon complains disapprovingly. “Minhyun Don’t you think you should prep me first?” Sungwoon could feel the tension from the prince. 

“I won’t” Minhyun grips on Sungwoon’s arm. “I don’t want you walking properly after we’re done” the prince promises as he pushes inside of the smaller man’s tight hotness. “You’re an asshole” Sungwoon says through gritted teeth. “An asshole in your asshole” Minhyun answers as he thrusts deeper in Sungwoon. 

“Should I stop?” Minhyun builds up a groove, he starts to thrust inside of Sungwoon hard and fast. Mercilessly. “Fuck” is all Sungwoon can let out as he tries to make himself comfortable. “Is that a yes, a no?” Minhyun taunts his lover. “Just shut up and fuck me” Sungwoon pushes back at the older man. Minhyun reaches for Sungwoon’s hair pulling him back into him continuing to thrust harder and faster.

“You like it don’t you?” Minhyun keeps up his provoking. “No matter how you complain, I know the real you” the prince continues on to ruthlessly pound into his smaller lover. “I know just how you like to be fucked” Minhyun was so certain and confident in himself. 

“You like it like the slut you are” with every thrust Sungwoon can feel something off with the prince. This wasn’t their normal kind of sex, it was rougher, more unforgiving and a little bitter. “Fuck” despite the treatment his ass was getting, Sungwoon finds himself turned on and liking it. 

“Look at you, all hot and bothered” the mocking continues. “Shut up”, Sungwoon pushes Minhyun away. Minhyun holds him down and fucks him into the sofa he grabs Sungwoon’s ass. He slaps whilst rutting inside of him harder and harder and the moaning becomes loud with each thrust. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck”, Sungwoon lets out so suddenly. “Fuck me” the blonde lets out shamelessly. “Yes! Right there” Sungwoon pleads as Minhyun continues to thrust into him. He keeps going harder and faster, sending Sungwoon over the edge as he comes. 

“You little whore, who said you could come before me?” Minhyun smacks his younger lover’s ass as he continues to thrust deeper inside of him. Gripping Sungwoon’s cheeks, he continues to thrust inside of him deeper. Sungwoon was sensitive but he allows the younger man to search out his high. He grips the island in front of him until finally the man is able come. 

“I’ll pass on the message that you won’t be able to come to work” Minhyun slaps Sungwoon’s ass. He was satisfied, and Minhyun could hear it in his voice. “You’ll be paid as usual. A little extra for the pain” he slaps Sungwoon’s ass before getting up to put on his clothes. 

From Daniel:

To: Seeing you earlier, it was fun. I don’t know if you’re busy tomorrow, but would you like to get some coffee or drinks after work? Get back at me with an answer. Please. 

Daniel lets out a long sigh as he reads over the message that he had just sent to the blonde waiter. He had gone back and forth in his head about whether or not he should send the message. But he had made his mind in the end to put himself out there. Sungwoon responded more to a firm and sure approach, well at least that was what Daniel had observed. 

The bodyguard had said he would treat Sungwoon well, and he had meant what he had said. If Sungwoon let him, then he would do everything he could to make sure that they continue seeing each other. It didn’t need to be just sex, Daniel had already observed how fun, witty and comfortable to be around Sungwoon was. 

Daniel knew that he was getting involved with someone who came with a lot of baggage. Royal prince sized baggage, but Daniel liked the waiter too much. The flutters he had in his stomach, he was willing to take the risk to be around the smaller man. To make him smile, he remembers the Sungwoon had such a nice smile. 

“Handsome chef it’s you” Seungwoo calls out across the Royal Palace’s employee locker room. The man was in early in for work, he was ready for another long shift. When he walks in and spots the handsome black haired chef getting dressed. Remembering his misconduct, Seungwoo rushed off to Choi Junhyuk to make sure he got some things squared up. 

“Hello Mr Choi!” he introduces himself quickly greeting the bemused looking chef. “I wanted to talk to you and apologise last night” Junhyuk pulls a face. He wasn’t really sure what was going on. “I was freaking out like last night” he was so embarrassed when he thought about easily he had spilling his suspicions to the man he hardly knew. It could have affected him badly, if Junhyuk was more talkative. 

“Honestly I probably shouldn’t have been gossiping like I did” he admits, but the black haired man doesn’t do too much speaking. “I’m an idiot, I really could have caused an explanation” he openly admits and Junhyuk nods his head, he was glad the younger man had come to the conclusion by himself. 

“What misunderstanding” Daniel asks suddenly coming from behind Seungwoo. He had just gotten in to work to find his partner was running his mouth. He was concerned that Seungwoo had gotten himself into hot water. Why was he talking to the chef? What was it about?

“It’s nothing, just my stupid self” Seungwoo casually answers. “You can’t even control yourself when you’re at work either” Daniel openly disapproves. “Shut up and introduce yourself” the brunette ignores his ribbing, aware they were being watched by the bemused chef. 

“Hi, my name is Kang Daniel. I’m new on the security” Daniel had seen the handsome chef the day before. He had assumed there was something between him and Sungwoon. But from what he had witnessed last night, Daniel was sure the waiter had enough on his plate with the prince. 

“Ah, nice to meet you. I’m Choi Junhyuk, assistant head chef” despite looking very striking, and kind of scary. When the dark haired chef smiles, his appearance becomes cute and inviting. Which throws Daniel off a little, the man being far from what had assumed.   
“He’s handsomer in person isn’t he?” Seungwoo asks Daniel of the chef. Daniel nods his head politely, he thinks about how close he seemed to Sungwoon and his heart drops a little. His thoughts briefly settle on the small blonde, he had text the man and not heard back. He was disappointed to say the least. 

“Hey have you seen Ha f-Sungwoon? I haven’t seen him around?” Seungwoo had been expecting to see the blonde arguing with his father as was usual. “He’s not in today” Junhyuk answers casually. “Why?” Daniel finds himself asking before he can even t

“He’s not feeling too well, a cold” Junhyuk explains, but he takes note in Kang Daniel’s interest. Not only that but the concerned expression that was etched up on his face. “He needed some time to rest” the chef continues to watch the blonde bodyguard’s expression squish up as it had. 

“What a shame, I hope he gets better soon” Seungwoo speaks up, seeming sincere. “Hmmm. I have work” Junhyuk decides to dismiss himself first, he did actually have work to do, he was in charge today. Sukjin had taken off a rare day off, and so it was up to him to keep things ticking at the high standard of the royal palace. 

“Thank goodness he didn’t get involved with a person like you” Taehyun casually insults his best friend. Having taken a break from one of his jobs, Taehyun had decided to check on his friend Sungwoon who had called him sick. This wasn’t the first time, and usually what Sungwoon meant was bring medicine and take away. 

Sungwoon was layed up on his sofa, ass in the air watching the television. He was sore and trying not to move too much. He would be fine in a day or two, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant what he was going through. Taehyun sits across from him on the living chair, keeping his friend a little company eating the fried chicken he had bought for the blonde. 

“He had no idea he escaped a powerful man’s plaything” Taehyun thinks of the close call his cousin had experienced. “Does big tall and goofy know?” Taehyun asks mouth fuel, mid chomp. “Who?” Sungwoon asks face scrunched, totally confused. 

“Mr Laughs a lot?” Taehyun tries again. “WHO?” Sungwoon couldn’t recognise who his idiot friend was referencing. “Kang foreigner” Taehyun tries to clear up. “He’s not a foreigner. He’s from the fucking sea side” Sungwoon laughs off his idiotic friend. 

“AHHH explains the accent” Taehyun thinks back to the weekend and the chance meeting with the bodyguard. “He literally told this the other night” Sungwoon playfully scolds his friend. “I wasn’t listening after some drinks” the brown haired bar man admits. He had been drinking and he was focused on keeping Sungwoon away from his cousin.   
“But you obviously were” the observant male points out. “Must have liked him” Taehyun makes a speculation. “Because I listened to some trivia?” Sungwoon tries to sound baffled but it doesn’t work “Yes. You’re self-obsessed little Asian twink, you don’t listen if it doesn’t matter” Taehyun had known Sungwoon long enough, and had seen that much. 

“That’s what you think!” the blonde answers stubbornly before turning his attention to the food in front of him. “That’s what I know” Taehyun insists he leans over to Sungwoon giving him a harsh spank. “OWww. Why would you choose to spank me now of all times?” Sungwoon yelps out in pain, causing his brown haired friend to break into fits of laughter. 

“To remind you that you don’t have to be with people that leave you in that state” Taehyun starts to lecture his friend. “Jesus Tae, he’s not abusing me. It’s consensual” Sungwoon is quick to defend his lover. 

“Consensual sex shouldn’t hurt” the brunette disapproves. “Just because you like it vanilla, doesn’t mean everyone should” now Sungwoon was defending himself. “Vanilla is good, it means I don’t stay home with a sore ass” Taehyun claps back quickly. 

“That sounds like a -you problem; you don’t choose your tops correctly” Sungwoon jokes. “I don’t choose them at all because I am a hetero” Taehyun replies, taking a sip of his drink. “That’s your loss. Idiot” Sungwoon replies with a cheeky grin, relieving Taehyun a little bit, if he hadn’t lost his humour then he was doing well. 

“Just knock the door Dan” the bodyguard quietly laments himself as he stands outside the front door of Ha Sungwoon’s flat. He had found his way remembering the route he had taken last time he was here. And after going back and forth about it in his head the whole day, about whether he should check on Ha Sungwoon. 

During his break he had checked his phone, and seen that Sungwoon had text him back. That he was sick and he wouldn’t be back for the next couple of days. It was disappointing as he wouldn’t be able to take the waiter on the date he so desperately wanted to go on. But he was also concerned about the man’s health. 

They barely knew each other, wouldn’t it be weird for Daniel to visit the man without announcing it? He had bought some cold medicine, and herbal treatments. Even though the thought was kind, would the blonde see it that way or would he get a little freaked out. Daniel panics. 

“Kang Daniel, you’re here!” a familiar voice breaks him out of his trance. When he looks up, Daniel sees the short brown haired man he had seen the other day at the bar. The brown haired man seemed to match Sungwoon’s personality, they were close but it didn’t bother Daniel in the way it did with the assistant head chef.   
“You here to see cloud?” Daniel remembers the nickname from the other day. Taehyun was casual, didn’t seem too surprised to see him. He wondered if he had been discussed? Had Sungwoon talked about him? Daniel couldn’t help but wish he had been important enough to be discussed. 

“He was drifing off to sleep when I left, but I’m sure he’d be happy to see you” Taehyun opens the door using the code. It seemed they really were close, but Taehyun’s actions seemed to be encouraging Daniel. The bodyguard doesn’t look a gift horse in the mouth and decides to head inside of the house, nervous on how he was going to approach his spontaneous visit. 

“You didn’t have to come, I had to tell my boss it was a cold. But you know I had to keep my prince entertained” Sungwoon is open in his explanation. “The prince did that to you?” Daniel asks he could see a hand print on the small man’s thigh, he wondered just how tightly the man had gripped his lover, to leave such a mark. 

“It’s fine” Daniel is bothered and Sungwoon could see it. So he tries his best to reassure the younger. “I’m fine, besides; it was consensual” Sungwoon casually explains, but it doesn’t soothe the bodyguard, who was too focused on the slight bruising on Sungwoon’s thigh. 

“Are you going to keep sleeping with him?” Daniel couldn’t help but answer. “Yes” Sungwoon answers without pause, for some reason other than jealousy, it bothers Daniel. “Even if there’s something going on between us?” Daneil finds himself asking the desperate question. 

“Is there?” Sungwoon asks a genuine question. “I feel like there is” Daniel admits that he wanted more with the older. “I just met you the other day. And I don’t have to settle down with you” Sungwoon didn’t like the pressure that came with titles, and considering he had just met the other man, he didn’t want things to become intense so quickly. 

“If you want to see me and date other people I won’t hate you for it” Sungwoon liked Daniel, but not enough to commit. He wasn’t the settling down person and he wouldn’t doing so when he was still fucking a prince in his spare time, it wouldn’t be fair. 

“I am a concubine, it doesn’t just end because I feel like it” Sungwoon was explaining that if Daniel wanted him, he would have to know what and who he was doing when the time. “If you can’t handle that, then I can understand” it might sound harsh, but Sungwoon was trying to be kind to his younger lover, not to give him false hope and expectation. 

However the older man is surprised as the lanky man leans down to press, a soft, slow and lingering kiss. One that sends flutters through his chest. “I want you” Daniel finally admits openly. “I come with baggage” Sungwoon warns. “I don’t care” Daniel answers certainly, because that really was the truth, he liked the blonde too much to anything else in the way of that. “Okay” is all the waiter can say, before leaning in to kiss his younger lover. Logically he would have cleanly cut things off with the younger man, but logic definitely wasn’t at play when it came to Kang Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Grammar and spelling might be awful. I checked it over but god knows the mistakes could be there. Forgive me.


	3. Concubine and Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months pass and Sungwoon and Daniel are a thing. Ellipsis. Question mark.

“We’re having a baby” the loving couple announce to their booth full of friends. The assistant head chef and his girlfriend had called for a meeting of friends. The pretty, long haired brunette woman watches her partner with stars in her eyes as he explains that they had kept the news under wraps until the woman was close to six month due. 

“We just wanted to be safe” the accountant reveals turning to smile to the father of her unborn child. The tanned dark haired man smiles fondly, he strokes through her hair. He looked content, the happiest that his friends and family had ever seen him and now it made sense. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to be an uncle!” Taehyun squeals excited, gaining laughs. The atmosphere was good, the news wasn’t just good for because the couple would be parents. But it was good news for the rest of the group, they were that close. They had been with each other through the sad times, and they would also be together and enjoy the best of times as well. 

“Yes you will!” Yoohyeon comments half laughing at her friend. “So uncle, seeing as you’re so happy, does that mean you’ll be babysitting our tadpole when it becomes a frog?” Junhyuk teases, but Taehyun takes it seriously. There was no wavering in his expression, Taehyun still looked excited. 

“Of bloody course, uncle Tae and little Tae are going to be squaded up for sure!” Taehyun’s eyes sparkle with the possibilities. Sungwoon smiles, sensing that whatever his friend was imaging would be mischievous. “Little Tae?” Yoohyeon laughs and scoffs at the bar man.

“Yeah! Listen let’s not caught up with names just yet, we have many months before you guys welcome Taehyun Junior” Taehyun jokes, receiving a head shake from Junhyuk, meanwhile Yoohyeon was laughing amused with how silly the bar man was being. Siyeon and Sungwoon exchange a bemused glance, before turning to Taehyun and the future parents. 

“This is truly a special occasion, so the next round is on Sungwoon” Taehyun announces suddenly surprising the blonde who had been pretty quiet up until this point. Amused but quiet, but suddenly being offered up like that, he is a little less amused, which works to setting his friends into a fit of laughter. So he shrugs it off, just for the image of smiles, for the sound of laughter, it had been a while since everyone had been this happy. 

“You are drunk Ha Sungwoon” the bodyguard comments once again, as his clingy fuck buddy tries to climb his back. Daniel had just about managed to carry Sungwoon up the stairs of his flat’s fourth floor. The lift just so happened to be broken, making his efforts a little harder. 

It wasn’t that Sungwoon was heavy, Daniel had never had to struggle carrying the smaller man. He had managed to carry him from the bar, where the older man had apparently gotten white girl wasted celebrating his best friend’s good news. Daniel had received the call from the elder asking to be picked up and he had rushed over quick time. 

Daniel would rush anytime Sungwoon needed him, and according to the waiter. He needed Daniel to drop him off, as he was a little past inebriation. This is where the struggle came in for Daniel. Carrying Ha Sungwoon would be no problem for him normally, if the man was sober. But in his frunk state, the older man was very clingy and affectionate. 

That was never usually a problem for Daniel, but as he tried to carry the man home he had been felt up. It was a little awkward for him, trying to get the older man upstairs with the hardest of hard ons. Sungwoon was more seductive (Daniel didn’t know it was possible) when he was drunk. 

Peppering Daniel with kisses down his neck, Sungwoon was not so innocently riling up the younger man. Daniel was trying to win a losing fight, especially as the older man grips at the hair at the nape of his hair. Six months into their situationship, Sungwoon knew what turned on Daniel better than anyone ever had. Daniel knew he was being taunted. 

“You’re so damn sexy Kang Daniel” the smaller man whispers into his lover’s ears, it sends shivers down his spine. Daniel just about manages to place Sungwoon onto his bed without jumping him. Instead he flops next to the smaller blonde, he doesn’t say a word, he just pants and catches his breath.

“You’re drunk Ha Sungwoon!” Daniel lets out exasperated, and hard. Just off of the light touch of his lover, it was enough to send him crazy. Daniel wanted nothing more than to have the older man’s mouth around his erection, but the waiter was drunk and so he had to display some control. But Sungwoon doesn’t make it easy for him, as he clings onto Daniel, his hands feeling on him. 

“This is nice, Kang” Sungwoon uses Daniel’s arm as a pillow, before pulling him closer. The smaller man snuggles into the bodyguard’s firm side. It was warm and comfortable and familiar. It had become their way, enjoying the comfortable and quiet moments as much as they enjoyed the wild sexual and passionate bed squeaking moments. 

At this point the pair had been seeing each other for nearly six months. And neither party had gotten bored, in fact it seemed that the feelings on seemed to become stronger. Daniel knew from very early on that it was a possibility, the way he felt for the waiter had been intense from day one, and it didn’t seem to get diluted or dissipate at all. 

Sungwoon on the other hand, felt like his feelings had snuck up on him. To begin with he had tried to hold the younger man at arm’s length. They would only meet up for sex. But the more they fucked, the more he connected with Daniel. The more conversations were had, the more he was convinced into meeting Daniel outside of the sex.  
The waiter had fallen easily for Daniel’s charm. Despite looking sweet and clueless on the surface, Daniel was actually more clued on. He was sarcastic, he was jaded, and the two kind of bonded over that. Their humour was similar, they had good banter and shared more than enough interests. 

Before he could stop himself, Sungwoon found himself caught in the trap. Where sex came second these kind of moments. The sweet and intimate moments where nothing was said. Everything was felt, he could feel Daniel’s firm and dependable body on his. Also his reassuring and steady heartbeat that lulled Sungwoon quickly into a haze and his breathing that worked as a lullaby and sent him off to sleep. 

It was peaceful, and ideal. But it never lasted for too long. Sungwoon’s phone blares into the dark silence catapulting him out of his sleep. He looks to the side and sees that Daniel was still asleep. The man was a heavy sleeper, so movement and the ringing doesn’t wake him up. But still Sungwoon gets up quickly and rushes over to his bathroom, recognising the ringtone. 

“Good evening mon Cherie” the prince playfully purrs over the phone. Sungwoon was in his bathroom, door closed, sat in his bathtub with the curtain closed. “Did you miss me?” the man was abroad in one of the romantic countries in the world, but still he felt the need to call and check up on his favourite concubine. 

“Where’s your wife?” Sungwoon asks, a question that had once been used to tease the man, but now it was just curiosity. From what he had heard through the royal palace, Minhyun and his bride had been busy. Sungwoon had been busy as well, and so there hadn’t been much communication between the two. This was his first call in the last couple of weeks. 

“Entertaining the French Prime minister’s wife!” Minhyun sounded a little relived. Sungwoon could tell the man was stressed, that was when the prince made calls with the other man. “You’re not with her?” Sungwoon thought it was odd that the royal couple weren’t together. “I slipped out, I’m in a discreet and private room” he laughs, it sounds a little mischievous. 

“So you decided to call your concubine?” Sungwoon knew what knew that Minhyun had a reason for calling Sungwoon. It wasn’t emotional, they didn’t depend on each other for that. “Have you been drinking?” the handsome prince asks sounding amused. “I might have” Sungwoon doesn’t want to go deeper into things, he didn’t need to prince to know what he was doing. 

“You’re usually hornier when you drink” the black haired brings up, Sungwoon supposes it was his version of flirting. “You’re always horny” Sungwoon counters getting more laughter from the man on the other line. “You know me so well” he has no problem admitting that side of him. Out of the two, the prince had more of an active libido. 

“I’ve missed that ass of yours” Minhyun boldly announces over the phone. He was in a private room of a government building. He was in the bathroom being guarded, so anything he was saying and doing would be protected. He was confident, and had decided he would try to seduce his lover over the phone, Sungwoon could hear it in his voice. 

 

“You have?” Sungwoon plays along, he knew he had no choice but to. “Have you missed my cock?” hands in pants, the future ruler of the nation questions needing some participation. “Of course I have” Sungwoon answers as required, although his delivery leaves much to be desired. 

“Shit, even when you’re sarcastic it turns me on” Minhyun knew Sungwoon well enough to know he wasn’t totally into it. Sungwoon liked to be seduced, he liked sweet words, soft caresses with a strong touch. But Minhyun wasn’t in person to give him any of that and so he would accept the lack of enthusiasm from his partner, just to hear his voice. 

“Anything seems to turn you on” Sungwoon replies with his trademark curtness, but still Minhyun wasn’t deterred. “Put your hand in your pants” he instructs the waiter. “Yes” Sungwoon answers, he pauses as in to pretend that he had unbuttoned his trousers. He wasn’t going to do anything, but he was going to let the prince believe that he was. 

“Touch yourself, the way I like it” Minhyun instructs his lover, as he strokes and squeezes his length. “Are you touching yourself too?” this was the way it went normally, and Sungwoon was just following the script. “Of course I am, I’m squeezing my cock. Imagining how good it feel to be in your ass” in the past this answer from the prince would have turned on Sungwoon, but for some reason, his blood runs cold, his mouth dry. 

“Put your finger in your ass” the prince orders the waiter breathily over the phone. “I want to hear you moaning” the prince continues to stroke himself. “Fuck. It feels good” Sungwoon tries his best to fake it. Because recently that’s what it has been. Fake. 

Sungwoon wasn’t in this because he wanted, but he had to. So he moans, fakes being out of breath and speaks of all the things he had done with the prince in the past. He strokes the powerful man’s ego, until they’re done and the call is over. 

Once Minhyun is off the phone, Sungwoon lets out a sigh of relief. Looking ahead the wall tiling, he thinks of the situation he was in. Trapped in this thing with the prince, this seedy relationship. Whilst on the other side of the door was a handsome, kind and caring guy who he didn’t deserve. 

“Good morning cloud!” the handsome, kind and caring guy greets him the next morning as Sungwoon walks to the kitchen area. He was washed and dressed. Fresh and ready for his busy day at work, and as had become a habit when he stayed over. Daniel cooked both of them some breakfast. 

“You’re cooking” the waiter couldn’t help but think about how spoiled he was. Not just because of the food but because of the way the brunette male watched him. He had a fluttering his stomach at the thought that the man liked him a lot, his heart races a bit at the thought the feelings were returned. But Sungwoon shakes the thought away and approaches the man instead, to look over the food. 

“I’m a domestic god” Daniel shows off, he immediately pulls Sungwoon close to him as soon as he’s close enough. “Good with blow jobs too” he purrs into his older lover’s ear, he backs hugs his lover before turning off the stove in front of him. “I should keep you around” Sungwoon jokes, taking in the delicious smell of the fish side dish. He was hungry but probably wouldn’t have eaten, had it not been for the bodyguard. 

“How you feeling, after last night?” Daniel checks on the man, he was so attentive when it came to his older lover. “A little hung over” Sungwoon tries to ignore the fluttering at how felt, being under Daniel’s focussed gaze. 

“Junhyuk said you drank a lot” Daniel had picked up the drunk older man and had been surprised to see that Sungwoon was the only drunk person. He had been informed by Sungwoon’s best friend that he had been targeted.  
“Hmmn, yes it was a special occasion” Sungwoon had been happy to celebrate in his close friend’s good news. 

“You’re going to be an uncle” Daniel had heard through the grapevine that two of Sungwoon’s closest friends would be parents. Sungwoon was the type who pretended not to care about much, but when it came to the people he truly loved he was more involved. He cared, and Daniel knew the man would be excited about being in the child’s life. 

“Can’t believe those two crazy kids are going to be parents”, Sungwoon comments, beaming at the prospect that his two friends would raise a child. “You excited?”, Daniel asks of the man. “Yeah, Junhyuk and Yoohyeon are going to be great parents” in his head, Sungwoon imagined that his friends would be similar in their parenting to his own parents. 

“That kid is going to be lucky as hell” although his father could be a little difficult, Sungwoon had been raised by kind, cool and understanding. There wasn’t anything Sungwoon couldn’t talk to his parents about. It was a comfortable two way relationship, and even though he and his father tended to argue, there was still an open honesty between then. Mostly. 

Sungwoon saw some similarities between Junhyuk and his father, both strong, bold and straight talking. Whilst Yoohyeon mirrored his mother, although she could be blunt and up front, she was also soft and nurturing. Sungwoon knew that kind of balance would allow the child to feel safe, but also grow up on the right path with the right morals and ethics. 

“To be surrounded by such good people, such as yourself” Daniel reckoned that Sungwoon would dote on the child. He had witnessed the normal cool and detached man, had a soft spot when it came to children. “Do you think I’m really a good person?” Sungwoon who was all flutters, asks of the man.

“Of course I do, otherwise you wouldn’t have agreed to go on the ski cabin trip with me” Daniel answers as he moves over to the stove to serve the food. He was being sly, but tries to cover it up. “The what now?” Sungwoon doesn’t remember much from the night before, but there were bits and bobs that were missing from his memories. 

“You agreed to go with me to my parent’s cabin my parents own, remember?” Daniel blinks somewhat innocently, making Sungwoon think twice about his belief that this was made up. “When did I do that?” he still asks the question. He genuinely couldn’t recollect, and he wasn’t totally against the idea but it was still odd he didn’t remember. 

“Last night, granted you were drunk but you insisted that I believe your promise to come along” Daniel answers slyly with a grin slapped across his face. “Wow, you’re sneaky Kang Daniel” Sungwoon playfully admonishes his lover, poking the younger man in his stomach. 

“Would you want to come, your friends can come along too?” despite being caught out, Daniel still continues. “It’s nice, we could do skiing, snow fights, eat hot chocolate and each other” Daniel does his best to sell the idea of going on the trip and Sungwoon found himself buying it. 

“Would you want to come?” Daniel frames the question. “In more ways than one?” Sungwoon teases the man, slapping Daniel’s ass. “You’re so cheeky!” Daniel pretends to blush. Sungwoon smiles, despite his big build and height, Daniel could be very cute and lovable when he tried. 

“Fine, I’ll bring my friends too” Sungwoon grins, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to spend time more time with Daniel. This would be their first trip away and it would be an important step forward. Normally Sungwoon would be reluctant to make sure a step, but it was Daniel and it was different. 

The royal visit to the one of the most romantic cities had ended up a little awkwardly for the prince and princess visiting. Things had gone without a hitch, the country was enjoying the visit of the young royal couple who were winning hearts from across the world. The press were watching the couple very closely too, so it was up to Minhyun and his wife to give the best show. 

The paparazzi had started to hound them a little bit more. They were more interested in the couple. Rumours of Sana being pregnant had made the paparazzi even more desperate for pictures and video. So he had rushed straight to his hotel with his wife, leaving the woman alone to settle in. 

The man had left the hotel, unable to deal with the tension between them, it had been that way for the last hour, since he had been caught out. He had called his concubine for an erotic phone call. The prince had snuck out of his meeting with the country’s prime minister, assuming his wife was busy he had been caught off guard. 

As he slowly caught his breath, his wife walked in on him with his hand down his trousers phone to face and she made an assumption. The woman not wanting to make a scene, had kept quiet and frosty. It seemed that no amount of charm from him could work out. So now he was buying apology flowers. It was his job as her husband to make sure that the princess was in a good mood most of the time, if people caught wiff of their troubles that could cause a disaster for him. 

Growing up, Minhyun had been told by his father that he could do anything he wanted with his dick. He just had to make sure he didn’t get caught by his wife. If he did, then he would be instructed to find whatever way he could to make up for it. Usually Sana was easy to get back on side, he could switch on his charm and pay her more attention and he would be forgiven. 

Looking down at the flower arrangement that he had just bought from a nearby flower shop, surrounded by his security team. Minhyun had decided to go to the trouble and put some effort himself. He knew it would touch his wife, she was pathetically predictable. So the prince had gone incognito or at least he had tried. He thought if he was seen to make an effort then it would calm down his upset wife.

“Please make it beautiful, I have a beautiful wife to surprise” Minhyun used his limited French to try and get the message across to the florist. . “How romantic” the man replies, friendly smiling, but the look in his eyes. It was a knowing look, kind of cynical. The man begins to carefully put together an arrangement for the prince. 

“That’s me, you could call me Mr Romantic” Minhyun lets his sarcastic slip past for some reason. It wasn’t side he showed those of the public, normally he was a warm, upbeat and approachable. Not a bad word said, and those who knew him in real life often called him Hyde, he wasn’t showing his Jekyll side to this florist for some reason. 

“Well I think these roses should sweep your wife off of her feet and forgive you” the florist points to the flowers he was planning to use. “Forgive?” Minhyun finds himself asking. “I’ve been in the flower business too long” the man answers with a amused chuckle. 

“I know such an arrangement is for a husband who has messed up” Minhyun relaxes a bit more around the man. “You’re very perceptive” Minhyun was impressed with how easily the man had been able to read the situation. “It’s part of the job” the man answers simply, not going into further detail. 

“Hold up” Seungwoo who was with his girlfriend Kim Bora, the two were sat down to eat a late breakfast. The two were casually dressed, hair tousled, they hadn’t changed for work yet. Seungwoo and Daniel were on training so they didn’t have to go into work for much longer. Daniel had just gotten back from Sungwoon’s apartment, he was getting changed before heading out with Seungwoo to work. 

“Is that Kang Daniel?” Seungwoo continues to tease. “Can’t be!” the man was being dramatic. Bora, his beautiful brown haired woman watches her boyfriend with an amused and fond smile. “Although this guy does look pretty similar to my bestest friend” Bora laughs at how silly her boyfriend was being. Meanwhile, Daniel rolls his eyes at how dramatic he was being. 

“But it has been an age since I last saw the one called Kang Daniel.” Seungwoo continues on his act. “Stop teasing him!” Bora says slapping her boyfriend’s arm playfully. “Its cause I miss my friend” Seungwoo fakes a pout, but he wasn’t totally joking. 

“I saw you yesterday!” Daniel insists. “Not for long” Seungwoo counters. “We spent all day at work and then hung out for a couple of hours” Daniel didn’t know how Seungwoo could complain. Daniel had been as a third wheel to Seungwoo and his girlfriend. But it seemed that Seungwoo wanted to be the victim in this drama he put together. 

“Then you got a call from the Ha Sungwoon” Seungwoo had witnessed Daniel drop him, Bora and the movie they were watching to run to Sungwoon’s side. “Well they are dating”, Bora speaks up for Daniel. “No they are not” Seungwoo retorts winning a pair of daggers from his friend. 

“Aren’t they?” Bora asks confusion written all over her face. She had seen Sungwoon and Daniel together, the pair seemed so close and happy. “No. Cause Niel has agreed to a casual relationship” Seungwoo was looking at his friend, judging him as if he were an idiot. 

“Casual? Kang Daniel?” Bora couldn’t believe it. In all the time she had known Daniel, she had known he was an all or nothing kind of person. When it came to the people he liked, he dived right into relationships. From what he had seen of Daniel, with Sungwoon. The bodyguard really liked the waiter, so a casual relationship was odd to hear for her.

“I know the concept doesn’t suit him!” Seungwoo adds, further annoying his best friend. “I thought you and Sungwoon were legit” Daniel could see that Bora was still shocked. “You hang out all the time, your chemistry is off the hook, you look good together” Bora continues to rave about the couple. She had seen how much Daniel liked the older man, but she had seen that it was reciprocated. When they were together, they kind of just glowed. 

“We do??” Daniel perks up. “Completely adorable” Bora smiles fondly at her friend. “But that’s not enough for the waiter” Seungwoo criticises, hitting a nerve in Daniel. “He’s got a name” Daniel snaps back disapprovingly. “You know who else has? Kim Dami!” sensing the tenseness of the situation, Seungwoo makes a conversation change. 

“That was a smooth Segway” Bora teases her boyfriend. “What about her?” Daniel was confused in the subject shift. “She’s back in town” Seungwoo announces, looking closely at his friend’s reaction. “Right. And?” Daniel’s answer is deadpan, but his face, his best friend could see he was bothered. 

“And nothing just thought I’d bring it up for you to think about later at your own leisure” Seungwoo backs away, believing Daniel wasn’t ready to speak about it. “Subtle as a fucking shot gun” Bora teases her foolish boyfriend. “Love you!” Seungwoo cutely winks at his girlfriend. 

Daniel sighs heading to his room, aware that his best friend was probably going to start neck his girlfriend down any moment. So he rushes away instead of being an awkward spectator. The bodyguard thinks about the ex-girlfriend whom Seungwoo had brought up so suddenly. She was the one to break things off with him, the only one that got away. 

“This place has a lot of talent” the blonde waitress confidently comments in the uni sex locker room. “Eunwoo!” Im Nayoung, another waitress tries to warn her friend. “We’re here to work” the woman laughs, but she was wary that if her friend was too loud and confident it would worry people.

“We do, but that doesn’t mean we have to go blind” the blond woman waves her friend’s concern before continuing. “There are probably some of our country’s most hunky humans in this building, why wouldn’t we appreciate it” the woman’s personality and confidence was infectious. 

“I suppose” Nayoung easily gives in. “Who do you reckon is top of the pops?” she asks Eunwoo who was currently reapplying her make up. “Well obviously apart from THE Prince himself. He has that cool bad boy thing going on about him” the waitress had run into the prince only a few times. She had seen he was a confident and attractive male. 

“He’s a married man now” Nayoung innocently insists. “Exactly so he decreases by like a thousand points” Eunwoo continues on, unaware or not caring that she had gained an audience. Other kitchen staff who were just checking in for the day, ready to serve. Ha Sungwoon was in the corner of the locker room changing from his civilian to work clothing. 

“Then there’s the hot assistant Chef” Eunwoo hadn’t been working the kitchen staff long, so she didn’t remember names but she knew faces. “Choi Junhyuk?” Nayoung offers the name. “Mmmhm, he’s tall, broad and super handsome” Eunwoo enjoyed working in the kitchen staff, she got to run into the attraction assistant head chef. 

“The Kitchen fairy is cute too” Nayoung offers her own suggestion. “Ha Sungwoon?” Eunwoo asks getting a meek nodding of the head from her friend. “If he’s your type” Eunwoo wouldn’t judge her friend. “Then there’s some of the bodyguard staff” Eunwoo quickly moves things on. 

“The head guy is a cold looking, but he’s fine” Eunwoo had noted the strange but intriguing face, the silent but sexy man had. “Then there’s Ong Seungwoo, he’s cute” Nayoung had a type, she liked cute people. But from what she had heard on the rumour mill, the handsome brunette was already in a relationship. 

“Well that leaves the new boy Kang Daniel” Eunwoo announces. “He’s gorgeous” Nayoung agrees. “So tall. And handsome” there was something charming and attractive to all types of people. “My type of guy!” Eunwoo admits shamelessly. 

“Which means you’re totally going to pursue that?” Nayoung pushes at her friend playfully. “Something like that” Eunwoo answers with a smirk. She jumps startled as one of the locker room slams. Turning around, she sees the blonde waiter Ha Sungwoon leaving the locker room. 

“Who pissed on his cornflakes” Eunwoo mutters disapprovingly. “He is so adorable he could spit me on and I’d accept it” Nayoung lets out shamelessly. “That sounds very unsanitary friend” the blonde pats her friend fondly before bursting into laughter. 

“Do you ever listen?” the head chef criticises his son. “Yes, usually when it’s interesting” Sungwoon snarks at his father. “Hey! Mouth off like that I’ll get you in a headlock” Sukjin playfully threatens his son. “What do you want from me old man?” the blonde answers, showing his terrible mood. 

“Some respect” the older man answers, slapping his son at the back of his head. “Yes sir” Sungwoon answers casually. “What’s gotten up your butt you little shit?” Sukjin sensed that something off. But in his style, he couldn’t ask the question normally. 

“You don’t want to know” Sungwoon casually dismisses it. “If you don’t have anything for me to do, then leave me alone” the blonde sulks a bit getting an eye roll from his friend. “We’ll be serving some foreign dignitaries, so be prepared to serve in hour” the man not taking his son’s mood to heart, instructs the boy, allowing him a break till lunch. 

“Ai ai dad” Sungwoon heads off gaining a laugh from his father. “Little shit” he mutters fondly. But instead of a comeback, his son just walks off concerning him a little. Sungwoon found the way he was acting to be a bit strange, he had kicked up a fuss when the other staff had been talking about the man he had been seeing, it was off. 

All day, he had been a little distracted by the thoughts of Daniel. Things hidden gotten more intense over time. Try as he may to minimise things, to minimise his feelings. Sungwoon was fonder of Daniel than he wanted to admit. He had tried to keep things casual. 

Sungwoon had even slept with other guys, but things were different now. Kang Daniel existed, he was busier. He couldn’t turn him down. The tables had turned on Sungwoon. He had wanted Daniel for a plaint and obedient lover. But he had come to find that Daniel had more backbone, wit and bite than he had first thought. 

The bodyguard was quick witted, with a sense of humour that had Sungwoon laughing more than ever. Sungwoon had thought that Daniel was simply good looking, that there wasn’t much else to him. But the waiter had come to know the bodyguard was smart, fascinating and had so many interesting stories to tell, so many late night conversations that Sungwoon enjoyed. 

On top of that but he was caring, Kang Daniel was a carer. The bodyguard treated Sungwoon better than he had ever been treated in the past. He was a good kisser, and even better at other things. Sungwoon felt a heat rising up when hearing Eunwoo talk about her plans to seduce Daniel. He was jealous and that was a foreign feeling to him.

 

Training wasn’t Daniel’s favourite thing, but it was a part of the job. He and Seungwoo, along with a bulk of the security team had been doing some training. They wouldn’t be in the royal palace for the whole week. They were doing a lot of fitness exercises. They were taking advantage of the royal family not being in town. The leader Taekwoon wanted to make sure that his staff had the right fitness level. 

There was also combat exercises, making sure that the guards could disarm or disengage a combatant if they showed up on the premises. Daniel was confident in this area, he had already been to the army and working in the police he had dealt with many dangerous situations that needed some hand to hand combat, and very rarely did he lose those fights. 

“She’s working in the Hilton hotels” Seungwoo informs his friend about his ex. As usual, instead of focusing on the job at hand, that being his kicks on Daniel’s padded shield. Seungwoo was flapping his gums, and trying to bring up someone that Daniel didn’t really want to talk about. Not right now when he was covered in sweat, trying to catch his breath. 

“Dude, she looks as hot as she did before” Seungwoo continues to rave about the concierge. Of all the girlfriends Daniel had, Seungwoo had gotten along best with Dami. He had been disappointing by their break up because soon after Dami moved abroad to study fashion. They hadn’t talked in a long time, it’s not that their relationship had ended badly. Sadly more like. 

Daniel had been the one to mess up. He was just never as connected and into things as Dami had wanted. She needed his attention, his affection and his time. Most of she needed his feelings to match hers, and near the end of the relationship, Dami had gotten tired of trying to pull something from Daniel that couldn’t materialise. He loved her, but not the way she wanted. 

“Hurry up you jerks” the leader interrupts Seungwoo’s low down on Dami and what she was up to. The dark haired male had been walking around the sports hall encouraging the other workers. “You don’t get paid to gossip like loose women!” the black haired man hollers at Seungwoo as usual, but this time Daniel was involved despite him working his best. 

Taekwoon was being a lot harder on the pair. Well more so on Daniel which was odd considering how well they had gotten on to begin with. “What an asshole”, Seungwoo mutters predictably about his cousin as he makes his way to check on another pairing. Instead of defending the man like he had been recently, Daniel doesn’t. He laughs along with his friend, the black haired man was being a jerk. 

“So Mr Daddy, how are you feeling?” Sungwoon checks up on the head chef. The three friends were off work and were meeting up for drinks and to talk. Taehyun, Sungwoon and Junhyuk had decided to meet up, and the three of them were in a corner booth of their favourite pub. The three had drinks and were sat down to have a casual talk. 

“Mr Daddy, isn’t that what you used to call that lecturer you dated?” Junhyuk half jokes. “No, that was Mr Grey fox” Sungwoon casually answers, taking a sip of his drink. “Gross” Taehyun answers gaining laughs from the father to be and the off duty waiter. 

“Mr Daddy is our good friend over here, who will be a far pretty soon be a father” Sungwoon moves things back to Junhyuk’s impending fatherhood. “Are you excited?” he checks up on his friend. “And nervous. I don’t wanna fuck it up and end up with a kid like you” Junhyuk answers, cool and collected. He was all smiles though, he takes a sip of his drink. 

“You’d be lucky to have a kid like me, it’s a kid like Taehyun you’d have to watch out for” Sungwoon answers playfully. “True” the tall, tanned male answers laughing amused. “Hey!” the short brunette tries to protest but his friends were laughing too hard at him. Taehyun despite his pride joins the pair in laughter, it was good banter. 

“So what’s the plan? Accommodation good wise?” Sungwoon asks yet another surprising question. “We’ll probably move into her place because it’s bigger, by the end of the month” the older man answers confidently giving Sungwoon some relief. He was good friends with Junhhyuk, but also with Yoohyeon and wanted to make sure things were sorted out between them. 

.Junhyuk seemed committed. He had been a good boyfriend to Yoohyeon but he had been distant slightly. It was something that bothered her and she had confided in Sungwoon about it. He had supposed it was probably because how badly his last relationship had ended. Junhyuk and Yoohyeon had been friends with benefits, but feelings soon started to spill over. 

Yoohyeon did her best to mask those feelings. Especially with the distance between them, she tried to use that as her time to focus. To keep herself in the right frame of mind. But the longer that she was gone, the fonder she became of the man. It was the same for Junhyuk who’s tried pushing Yoohyeon away at first. But eventually his feelings came to be deeper and here they were months later. 

Caught off by the pregnancy but seemingly happy. It relieved Sungwoon. “Sometimes love just catches you off guard” Junhyuk smiles fondly, thinking about how far he and his girlfriend had come in the last few months, even before finding about the pregnancy. “It did with me. I couldn’t imagine a world without her” Junhyuk was happy and in love. 

“Are you sure it’s not cause there’s a bun in the oven?” Taehyun asks oh so casually. “I’m certain” Junhyuk answers simply. “That’s all I need to know” Taehyun answered getting a nod of approval from Sungwoon. “what about you?” Junhyung turns his attention to his best friend. “What about me?” confused he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You and the rabbit toothed one” Taehyun clarifies. “Daniel?” Sungwoon was confused where this was going. “Yes that young boy who is too good for you” Junhyuk half jokes and fondly teases his best friend. “Shut up asshole!” Sungwoon counters back playfully. 

“Answer the question, don’t change the subject” Junhyuk insists. “We’re doing just fine” Sungwoon answers casually. “You spend a lot of time with him” Junhyuk pushes. “I’m starting to forget what your face look like” Taehyun falsely pouts. “Awww poor you” Sungwoon teases his friend. “You spend a lot of time with him” Junhyuk continues to push.

“Yes” Sungwoon answers simply. “You like him don’t you?” Taehyun asks seeemingly intrigued. “I wouldn’t be spending time with him if I didn’t” Sungwoon was being awkward about it. “ That’s not what I mean and you know that” Taehyun doesn’t back down. 

“If you know that then you know what my answer means and we can move on” Sungwoon didn’t w to be vulnerable and talk about his feelings so he tries to dismiss things. But what he had said was enough for his friends to understand his feelings. “Brat” Taehyun fondly answers. “Cute brat” Junhyuk adds whilst pinching his friend's cheek. 

Beautiful as always, the raven haired woman had continued to get flourish. The woman was in the hotel room, alone now that her husband had gone elsewhere. According to the security, her husband was going to flower shop. So she was free to check up on herself, she looks at her stomach. 

Sana pats her stomach. She was working hard at it. Like her life depended on it. She was trying to make sure that it happened within the next year. She was the future queen and she needed to make sure that a future heir was born. Attitude rumours had began to pop up so suddenly. The public was starting to believe it. But when someone had pointed out she could be pregnant it was easily forgiven. 

The princess was going to be a queen that was well loved. That way she couldn’t be discarded. Being the wife of a prince didn’t mean she couldn’t be dropped. But being the mother of an heir made her position more solid. She would be by Minhyun’s side, even if it killed her. She would make sure that she could stay by his side forever. 

“Your highness” the brunette aide walks in to join her mistress. “Momo, you’re here” Sana greets her trusted companion, but she doesn’t look away from her reflection. She addresses her friend through the mirror. Momo stands behind her princess waiting obediently. She had been called for a meeting and here they were. 

Momo had followed Sana the way out of the country, to serve her as usual. The princess didn’t trust anyone as much as she trusted Momo. The woman was loyal to her. Always at work and making sure that the future queen was happy. Or if she needed something done, it was done discreetly and quickly. Sana wasn’t someone who had much patience, and she could rely on the loyal family employee to get her what she wanted. 

“What do you have for me” the princess asks of her aide. After catching her husband in the act, she needed to get some answers on some things. Minhyun had not seen his lover in months and Sana was happy for it. She had been by his side as they travelled for months, but catching him earlier on his state she began to worry that he was slipping back into his old habits. She wasn’t sure which one of her husband’s sluts he had been on the phone too, but she was fuming right now. 

“Mr Minhyun called the waiter…a. Few times” Sana’s worst fears are concerned. She had been excited to travel the world with her husband and staying at his side. She had hoped that if she had kept watch over the man she could curb his habits. Not only that she had been so attentive to him and his sexual needs, doing whatever the man wanted, she went above and beyond.

“There seems to be nothing else” Momo reports to the woman. She knew she had to be careful because the woman she served was a sensitive creature who could fly off of the handle at any moment. “What about the bitch in the capital city?” angry, the Sana was trying to hold it together. There were enough people surrounding her hotel room, and she didn’t want to catch attention of others if she got angry. 

“The prince hasn’t contacted her in a while. She still lives in the apartment he bought for her” Momo had kept surveillance on the prince’s side pieces. However it seemed whilst with is wife, he had been better behaved than he had in the past. But he still wouldn’t cut off his concubines, and she could understand why that would upset her mistress. 

“Interesting…” Sana feels a bit of relief on that part, she hoped the man would eventually get bored with his city bitch. “What about the bodyguard?” she checks up on the latest development in the complicated love web. Last time she had been in the palace, Sana had noticed the relationship flourishing between one of her husband’s sluts and a new palace bodyguard. 

“Kang Daniel is working, Mr Jung is working him very hard and says that he could progress one day to a higher position” Momo gives a very casual update. “From the surveillance of Mr Ha, it seems that Kang Daniel is in a relationship with…Ha Sungwoon” the two men seemed close and were spending a lot of time together according to the private detective. 

“Tch” Sana was disgusted, the little concubine had nerve. “Does the prince know about his concubine’s lover?” Sana thought that if her husband was calling the small blonde earlier, then he probably wouldn’t know. Minhyun was a jealous person, that was for sure and she didn’t think he would take it well that his possession was sleeping with another woman. 

“It doesn’t appear to be that way” Momo had been watching the prince closely and nothing seemed out of the norm with the man. “The little slut having his cake and eating it” Sana hated the man. “Keep watching that situation, make sure to keep the tail on him” Sana instructs, hopeful that she could use any wrong actions from Ha Sungwoon in her favour. 

“Busy, busy bee” Sungwoon mutters to himself, folding his clothing. The male was thinking of his next day, whilst doing some home chores. The palace would be busy as the queen was entertaining some politicians. The woman was very active. Her event would involve elites and those in power. 

The press would be invited inside. It wouldn’t be as hectic as a wedding or even a party, but still the standards were set hard. Sungwoon would be rushed off his feet making sure that people were entertained. He was meant to get his beauty rest, but he couldn’t sleep without a certain someone. 

Daniel had been busy after work, and so they hadn’t been able to meet up. Sungwoon had texted the man but he hadn’t received many replies back. It’s a little irksome but also something he has to be able to just shrug off. He couldn’t help but miss the big body he had gotten used to lying next to.  
As the man is folding clothes, his phone buzzes. His heart flutters with excitement, butterflies flap wildly inside of him. Sungwoon knew who he wanted to be contacting him. Rushing over to his phone, he reads a text, not from Kang Daniel, but from his other lover. Disappointed was the word, when it came to describing just how he felt. 

“To the palace!” the head of the security guard says, lifting up his glass in order to cheers. Daniel lifts up his pint glass and clinks with the superior. The two were out for drinks at the local bar. After a hard day of training, one where Taekwoon had seemed to be particularly hard on Daniel. 

The man had pretty hard on Daniel the whole way through the training. Considering how well he had thought they had connected to begin with. Their ideals and their commitment to their jobs. He thought they were on the same wave length and so the shitty treatment. It threw Daniel off. 

It had been like that for the last few days as they got their training done. Although Taekwoon wasn’t a ray of sunshine to everything, it seemed he directed a lot of his anger towards Daniel. He had made an example of the brunette, calling him out in front of everyone. 

Picking at any little mistake he made, and plucking others from thin air. The head of security had left Daniel feeling a little sore, and worse for wear. Normally Daniel could handle any test thrown at his physically body, but today seemed to have been too much for Daniel. 

It reminded him that he needed to lay off some of the snacks he found at Sungwoon’s place, and more on exercising and keeping himself fit. For now he would just sit with his superior, and try to get back in his good graces. He would push himself harder and prove the man that he was deserving of better treatment. 

“About earlier...” the black haired man, seemed to be a bit loser with some alcohol in his system. “I know I was being a little too intense, but it was a necessity” Taekwoon seemed a little conflicted, Daniel could see it on his face. “I have to make sure that you guys are fighting fit” he tries to explain, but Daniel could tell that there was more to it. 

“We’re looking after the royal palace, its inhabitants, and the royal family. It’s a lot of responsibility” the older man continues on and Daniel closely listens. “Are you up to the job?” Taekwoon questions his junior. “Yes! Of course!” Daniel insists. It was the truth, he was committed to the job. He wasn’t the type to half ass things, he didn’t rush into things without thinking. He knew what he was doing, he knew what the job entailed. 

“Good. We are in charge of protecting important people” Daniel could see how tense Taekwoon was, the man took the job seriously. “We have to push ourselves, and in some cases out ourselves on the line” he understands the tension though, because Taekwoon was responsible with a lot on the line. 

“I understand!” Daniel had thought this through. He knew his job was to protect the people in the palace, he would put his life on the line for everyone. From the kitchen staff, to royal family. “I figured as much” Taekwoon seems to relax a little bit, there as relief on his face. 

“I don’t think that cousin of mine would” Taekwoon openly expresses his disapproval of Seungwoo. “He’s more committed than you give him credit for” Daniel defends his close friend. “He doesn’t get into something without knowing and understanding” even though Seungwoo seemed to be flaky and silly, he’s actually someone serious and Daniel had witnessed it first-hand. To be part of the security team, one had to have determination, and commitment. 

“Maybe so, but his attitude it stinks” Taekwoon dismisses slightly. “He’s not professional” the older man insists. “Sometimes-” Daniel admits that sometimes Seungwoo could act silly and childish, even in the work place. But overall, when it came to being at work. He was one of the keenest eyes in the security team, one of the smartest people Daniel knew. He was capable of doing his job better than anyone else. 

Daniel pauses as he feels his phone ring. It was a text from Sungwoon. He hadn’t seen the man since the morning. He had wanted to rush to Sungwoon’s side after his training, but Taekwoon had suddenly told him to come out for drinks, he didn’t leave Daniel with much chance. But still, Daniel was desperate for the drinks to end so he could be by his lover’s side.

Pretty Lips: 18:30PM

Don’t have too much fun without me. 

Pretty Lips: 19:45PM

Actually let go, you’re too boring.  
21:20PM  
Pretty Lips:

Don’t call me if you get drunk.

Call Seungwoo.

Kidding.  
22:14PM

Don’t get too drunk, you’re heavy.

Daniel can’t help but smile. When they had first began dating; Daniel used to always text Sungwoon. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to know the other man better, seeing he was never enough. Daniel loved talking to the waiter, even if al he sent were short and brusque messages. Sungwoon was definitely better enjoyed in the flesh, but over the last few months. He softened up a little towards Daniel, his texts had become longer. More playful, cuter. 

“What’s with the shit eating grin?” Taekwoon half accuses and half teases. Pulling Daniel out of his happy trance. “Nothing. Just a friend.” Daniel puts away his phone. He knew that Taekwoon was loyal to the prince, and so Daniel didn’t want his relationship with Sungwoon getting back to the prince and further complicating things. 

“You know I’ve never really understood that saying” Taekwoon comments seemingly confused. “Shit eating surely wouldn’t make you smile would it?” the man shows a silly side to himself, a question Daniel could imagine his best friend asking. “Not that I’ve ever tried” Daniel replies amused by the question. “Funny!” Taekwoon comments, before starting to laugh, drink in hand, he chugs the drink. 

“So heavy!” the small waiter comments, as he carries the drunk bodyguard through his apartment to the bedroom area. “Ha Ha Ha Sungwoon” Daniel drunkenly sings into his lover’s ear. “That’s my name don’t wear it out” Sungwoon groans carrying his lover onto his bed. 

“Ha Sungwoon, the kitchen staff fairy” Daniel fondly calls after his lover before pulling the smaller man into a deep kiss. Sungwoon allows it, if he was going to be dragged into this, then he would at least enjoy this moment. Carrying Daniel from the bar in town would leave Sungwoon a little sore, but he was just returning the favour from the other day. 

“Your breath stinks. You drank a lot” Sungwoon makes a playful complaint. “The senior is a good drinker”Daniel had been drunk under the table by his boss. A lightweight, he couldn’t keep up. “But you are not” Sungwoon groans with Daniel’s limbs on top of him and wrapped around his body. 

“Take off your shoes” Sungwoon instructs the older man, reaching down to try and take off the younger man’s shoes. “Sungwoonie, you’re so freaking cute!” Daniel giggles, his hands sliding through Sungwoon’s hair. The blonde tries to nudge the younger man’s hand away, but Daniel was having none of it, he was latching himself to the waiter. 

“Instead of being sexy, you’re so cute!” Daniel gushes over Sungwoon, pulling him closer into his arms. “Well you are sexy, when you let me inside of you” he purrs in Sungwoon’s ears, his hand sliding down in front of the smaller man. “Niel, now’s not the time” although he liked it, Sungwoon tries to stop the man’s drunken behaviours. 

“I like it when you let me fuck you” Daniel undeterred, and without inhibitions, whispers in his ears. “And I love when you fuck me… Even though you’re so tiny, you’re so good at that” Daniel and Sungwoon had tried different things in the bedroom. Swapped tops and bottoms, there was trust between them and it could work. 

“Jeez Daniel” Sungwoon was turned on thinking about it, about what they had done. But still he holds back, despite his temptation to jump the younger man. “Sungwoonie…” Daniel whines to the older man. The brunette was peppering the man with soft kisses down his neck, pecking here and there, his hands tweaking Sungwoon’s nipples through his shirt. 

“Niel, you’re drunk” Sungwoon pushes the large male away, with great effort. “So? So?” Daniel was desperate for the touch of his older lover. “I don’t wanna take advantage of a drunk man” the blonde male insists, watching Daniel tempted by him. Daniel was all flushed, clothes strewn, his shoulders and collar bones showing and beckoning him. 

“Sungwoonie, I consent” Daniel leaps at Sungwoonie, reaching to take his shirt off. “I don’t. Sober up, brush your teeth and we’ll revisit this” Sungwoon pulls away and puts his foot down. Just as he’s about to get off the bed, Daniel pulls the smaller man onto his lap. 

“Sleep with me” Daniel pleads with his older lover. “Just sleep Cloud, I want to spoon you” deciding that he wouldn’t be able to sleep with the man. He decides that cuddling would be enough. He just wanted to be close with Sungwoon. “Jeez, for someone so drunk you have so many clear requests to make” Sungwoon half complains, half watches Daniel tempted. 

“Please” Daniel pats to the bed next to him with a pout. “Quit pouting, it’s disgusting” Sungwoon gives in and lays next to the younger man. “It’s cute” Daniel insists, continuing to pout. “Shut up” Sungwoon playfully pushes the man but Daniel pulls him back. “Cmere” Daniel wraps his arms around Sungwoon’s waist, leaning his head onto the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I missed you today” Daniel whispers to the smaller man. “Jeez, we saw each other this morning” Sungwoon tries to ignore the fluttering of bats inside of him. “That was almost too many hours ago” Daniel maintains cutely. “Too many?” Sungwoon scoffs unable to believe just how cheesy the younger was being, he laughs because he couldn’t help it. 

“You think I’m cute” Daniel is confident in this. “I know you’re drunk” Sungwoon wasn’t going to admit it, he liked teasing the younger man. “I think you’re cute” Daniel makes a confession that Sungwoon had heard time after time from the taller man, and other since his growth stopped almost over a decade ago. 

“As has been established!” Sungwoon brushes off the compliment. “I like you a lot” reveals with no hesitation. “Since the moment I met you, you’ve me flutter” he confesses. Sungwoon was hearing something new, she turns around to the man, and his heart goes out of control. Daniel had never been this clear and honest with him. 

“Your breath stinks” Sungwoon mushes Daniel away. “You’re spoiling my confession” Daniel whines. “It’s very very sweet” Sungwoon was trying to change the subject. “But your breath stinks” he couldn’t handle where he could see where Daniel was going. He couldn’t go deep with Daniel, because he might end up doing something he regretted. 

“Where are you going?” Sungwoon asks as the younger man gets up onto his feet. “To brush my teeth” Daniel confidently answers, before heading towards the toilet. “I’m not giving up on you” the bodyguard confidently announces. Sungwoon smiles watching the other male get up and rush over to the bathroom. 

“You know we’re back in the Royal palace next Monday?” Daniel reveals. The two were in bed, now that Daniel had washed and cleaned. He was a little buzzed, but mainly sober. In one of his shirts and a pair of boxer shorts that he had left at Sungwoon’s place. He lies comfortable in the bed with Sungwoon in his arms, the smaller man snuggles onto him. 

“Oh good” Sungwoon wouldn’t admit it, but he had missed the younger man, seeing him in the building was comforting. “Did you miss me?” Daniel teases his older lover who rolls his eyes dramatically. “I missed watching your robot walk through the building” Sungwoon teases Daniel, remembering how stiff the man could be when walking around. 

“I don’t look like a robot!” the bunny toothed man insists. “You do! You’re so stiff and serious” Sungwoon giggles at the picture in his head. “You sound like Seungwoo” Daniel whines thinking about how similar his best friend and boyfriend were sometimes. “Your best friend who hates me” Sungwoon retorts, a tension taking over him. 

“Seungwoo doesn’t hate you” Daniel insists. “Does so” the blonde replies causing the younger man to laugh. “Very mature” Daniel comments. “He doesn’t like me” Sungwoon insists. This wasn’t all in his head, Sungwoon had witnessed the man’s frostiness towards him. Initially they had gotten along well, but it’s in the recent months that Sungwoon had noticed something off. 

“What’s there not to like?” Daniel tries to move the subject away from the awkward talk. “I don’t know. The fact I’ve stolen him from his best friend” Sungwoon had tried to figure out what it could be. What it was that had bothered Seungwoo only more recently, he thought maybe now that Daniel was spending most of his time with Sungwoon that could irk his friend. 

“Stolen?” Daniel scoffs unable to believe. “I spend all day with him. I spend more time with him than I do with you” Daniel tries to hide some of his guilt. After all, Seungwoo had made a similar complaint, but he wouldn’t admit it to Sungwoon. He didn’t want the man to be put off, to be stressed by things.

“You know what I mean positions change when you’re dat- seeing someone” Sungwoon wasn’t backing down. “Yes. They do. He should understand that” Daniel was getting a little irked. Seungwoo spent a lot of time with Bora when she was in town, Daniel had been often dumped in favour of Seungwoo being with his girl. Now the tables had turned and it seemed that Seungwoo was affecting his relationship with Sungwoon. 

“Yet he doesn’t like me” the blonde couldn’t shake it. “See I don’t like this. If you think he doesn’t like you then we can fix that” Daniel gives in, he wanted to fix things. “How?” Sungwoon questions. “Just trust this handsome man!” Daniel had no plan at the moment but he would figure it out. “You’re still drunk” Sungwoon teases causing Daniel to laugh. That infectious laugh that pulls Sungwoon into laughing as well. 

“So what is your next personal goal?” the foreign woman speaks in broken English. “Hmmm, there are so many things” the princess answers, aware of the two cameras, the interviewer, the one camera man, and her security team. She had to be careful with what she said, she had to be clever about it. 

“The thing that my husband and I looking towards is maybe starting a family” Sana hadn’t discussed this answer with her husband, but she had gone ahead and said it the way she wanted to. “Oh wow, so you’re trying?” the interviewer lights up, this would be an exclusive. In other interviews the woman had hinted at it, but today she was saying it straight forward. 

“We’re trying not to put too much pressure on ourselves. When it happens, it will happen” Sana knew that she had to allow herself some wriggle room. It wasn’t guaranteed that she would get pregnant and she didn’t want to be too harshly judged if she didn’t produce an heir soon. So she was giving them some room, she would try and get it done soon.

“It is something we both want” saying this, it would put pressure on her husband’s position. “I’m sure your nation would be over the moon. Your wedding was very celebrated, I’m sure the people would love to see you with a child” she grins hearing those words from the interviewer. Talking about the nation and their hopes would put even more pressure on her husband to deliver an heir, so now it wouldn’t just be her they look to make it happen.

“We appreciate the love of the public” Sana answers with a bright and cheerful smiles hoping to charm the people watching. “Hopefully we hear good news soon” the interviewer then finishes off the piece, turning to the television screen. 

“Wow” sat in the hotel room, the future heir was watching his wife’s live interview. His father was on the phone discussing what they had seen at the same time. His wife had framed him and made sure that there was no putting off child making. It would be something that tethered them closer, there was no escaping for him. 

“She’s smart” Minhyun can’t help but admire the woman’s public move. “She’s putting on the pressure” the king couldn’t help but laugh. He admired his daughter in law, she seemed to be making things hard for his spoiled son. Minhyun had no choice but to focusing on creating an heir with his wife, for the people, so he could be ingratiated to the public. 

“From now on you have to work to deliver” the king orders his son. “The public wants a child for you, so it’s time for you to do your duty” he piles on pressure to his son. “It’s your last day on this tour, when you come back. Focus on you wife” Minhyun bites his tongue as his father continues to control him and his life. He had no choice, he had to provide a child before his father would think about giving up his throne.

“Kang Daniel, we have work to get to” Sungwoon insists trying to get changed. Daniel and Sungwoon were in the middle of changing after showering, both had work to get to but Daniel had other ideas. Reaching for the man’s waist, he lifts the younger man up and places him on the bed. 

“My dad is coming to pick me up. He will rush in here. He will pull you out of me if he has to” Sungwoon could see the look in Daniel’s eyes. It was lust, he wanted Sungwoon, but he had chosen the wrong time to do this. Both of them would be late for work if Daniel wanted to do something sexual with him. He knew his dad wasn’t patient, and he would storm into his apartment and pull them apart, he had done it before. Well the storming in part. 

“You and your father are so alike” Daniel comments, before planting a kiss on Sungwoon’s neck. “You’re turning me off” Sungwoon insists. Daniel’s hands slide down Sungwoon’s crotch, he gropes the man’s length. “Hmmm okay that’s better” Sungwoon closes his eyes now giving in to Daniel and pleasure that he was feeling. 

“You’re so easily distracted” Daniel teases as he slips his hand down the older man’s underwear. Sungwoon moans enjoying the man’s touch, he leans back into Daniel’s chest. Daniel continues to jerk his boyfriend off. “Shut up and use your mouth for better things” Sungwoon jokes. 

“Is that why you like me being here?” Daniel teases, continuing to squeeze and stroke. “I brought you here, because it was closer to the bar and I wasn’t going to carry you all the way to your apartment” Sungwoon complains, not really meaning it. He didn’t mind bringing Daniel home, he didn’t mind Daniel being with him. 

“I like it here” Daniel whispers into Sungwoon’s ear. He thinks about how comfortable he was around Sungwoon, and being in his place. Despite who the real owner was, Daniel would go anywhere Sungwoon was. “Good I guess” Sungwoon tries to keep as coy as possible. 

“I like you as well” Daniel continues his confession. “Hmmm” Sungwoon’s heart races at the question. But he tries to focus on the pleasure he was feeling from his lover. “I meant what I said last night” Daniel takes advantage of the situation. Sungwoon wasn’t going to move, he liked too much what was being done to him. 

“That I’m cute?” Sungwoon tries to avoid the subject. “Yes that but also-“Daniel was determined to make his confession. But before he can, the front door rings. “You make me flutter” desperately he quickly finishes his confession. Timed perfectly for Sungwoon coming onto the younger man’s hand, he pants out. 

“Hey brat!” the head chef yells through the telecom. “Get downstairs right now before I drag you down!” the man’s voice echoes through the hallway. “We should get going!”, Sungwoon carefully wipes himself. He zips up the trousers, getting quickly dressed. Daniel is left disappointed, but he still he was determined. 

“What did I do to raise such an easy son?” Sukjin was full complaints as he drove his son from his apartment to work. He had left Sungwoon and Daniel to say their somewhat awkward goodbye. Daniel had greeted the older man, before heading off to his training ground. 

“Boys coming in and out when they feel like it?” he continues to complain, as he had done in the past. “Jeez, It’s Daniel, you’ve met him” Sungwoon protests. He didn’t like Daniel being painted as if he were just a one night stand. “It’s not like it’s a stranger. He has been the only one I’ve seen come out in a while” Sungwoon defends himself, but it sounds like he was defending a relationship. Were he and Daniel in a relationship?

“You visit me too often, we could avoid this if you know boundaries” he mutters disapprovingly. “Because someone has to get you in line” the older man insists. “That goofy kid won’t be the one to do it” Sukjin jokes fondly about Daniel. He actually liked the security guard, but he had noticed just how much of a fool he was for Sungwoon, allowing him to do whatever it is that he wanted. 

“He’s not a kid!” Sungwoon protests. “He’s only two years younger than me” Sungwoon seemed to only ever have nice things to say about the younger man. “He’s still a kid to me” Sukjin says with a pleased smile. He was happy to see Sungwoon so active in his interest of his lover, normally he would let his dad say anything he wanted. 

“Everyone is a kid to a relic like you” Sungwoon counters. “You little shit” Sukjin laughs and eventually Sungwoon joins it. “You defend him a lot” Sujin notes. “Hmmm” Sungwoon answers with a nod of the head. “He’s a good kid” from what Sukjin had seen, Kang Daniel was a good, likeable kid. 

“You seem to be getting along with him” Sukjin makes another observation. “Daniel… is more than just a sleep over friend” Sungwoon admits, surprising his dad. “Don’t run your mouth about it” Sungwoon orders his father, scared his father would try and put more pressure than needed onto the situation. 

“We haven’t put a label on it. We’re just doing our own thing” Sungwoon insists, scared that if said anything different, there would be more trouble. “Kids nowadays” Sukjin fakes. “Faffing around”, Sukjin couldn’t suppress the smile on his face, he was happy that his son was happy. 

“Nothing like you. Got mum preggers the first opportunity you could” Sungwoon teases his father, who reaches over to slap him. “Well thankfully the whole pregnancy thing is off the table with you” the older man jokes, causing his son to laugh. “Benefit of being a homosexual”, Sungwoon jokes causing his father to laugh as well. A comfortable ride for father and son. 

“So you’ve hijacked our friends’ bonding trip?” Seungwoo couldn’t believe it. He and Daniel were taking a break from training. In the cafeteria, they sit and talk between themselves. “Now it’s a romantical trip?” Daniel had told Seungwoo that he had invited Sungwoon and his friends along to their bros trip to the ski cabin.

“You can bring Bora along” Daniel offers. “She’s busy then” Seungwoo huffs, disapproving. “Sorry, my bad” the taller male had been caught up in his time with Sungwoon. Wanting to spend more time with him and not letting him go that he made the decision without checking in on his best friend. 

“WHY??? This was meant to be a bro trip and now you’re inviting Ha Sungwoon” Seungwoo whines, he knew he sounded like petulant child but he couldn’t help it. “He’s a bro” Daniel tries to insist. “He’s not a bro. He’s a bro who sucks your dick” Seungwoo childishly snaps. 

“That’s not what bros do” Seungwoo continues on with his rant. “Not all bros” Daniel jokes. “Bros don’t suck dicks” stubborn the smaller bodyguard asserts. “He’s super good at that” Daniel jokes once again, it doesn’t amuse his friend at all. “He does a thing with his tongue” Daniel doesn’t hold back with the lad talk. 

“Gross, I don’t want to hear that” Seungwoo scrunches his face. “Homophobe” Daniel teases. “No! You’re like my blood brother, I wouldn’t want to hear about that from you” Seungwoo insists. “Are you sure? Is that it, or is it because you don’t want to hear about Cloud?” Daniel comes up with a more plausible theory, because Seungwoo had never been this much of a prude before. 

“You never had issues when I talked about my ex-girlfriends” Daniel challenges his friend. “What are you insinuating?” Seungwoo asks looking quite offended. “I’ve listened to you talk about being with other guys, I’m not judging you” Seungwoo had been the one to encourage Daniel to be open about his hook ups with guys and to be himself. But they had never really talked about sex in this detail. 

“I know that. I just mean, maybe you don’t like Sungwoon” remembering what Sungwoon had told him the day before. “What?” Seungwoo is surprised to hear this. “You are quite cold when it comes to him” Daniel tries to confront the situation. “No I’m not” Seungwoo tries to deny. 

“Yes you are” Daniel insists, he pushes for it . “Yes I am, but I hardly know him” Seungwoo admits but only slightly. “You never try!” Daniel argues. HE had noticed that when in the same room, Seungwoo only manages civilities. He is never friendly, he doesn’t try to reach out to Sungwoon to try and get to know about him. 

“Yes I do-”Seungwoo protests. “You see him nearly every day and it seems that you got along before we started hooking up” Daniel found it weird that Sungwoon and Seungwoo had gotten along in the early days but now there was something really off. He couldn’t really understand it, Seungwoo had encouraged him with Sungwoon at first but now he was dry. 

“Hooking up” Seungwoo mutters disapprovingly. “What does that mean?” Daniel is hyper sensitive. “Why did you repeat that?” he confronts his best friend. “This hooking up thing, is that all it is?” Seungwoo snaps at his friend, tired of holding back what he felt.

“No. I like him” Daniel admits. “I like Sungwoon and he likes me” he reveals to his best friend, hoping if Seungwoo knew that he was serious about Daniel then he would try and make an effort with the other man. “Are you sure about that?” Seungwoo is unusually pessimistic and he challenges his friend. 

“At first I thought it was just a one sided thing between the two of us. But I I’m pretty sure his feelings for me are mutual” Daniel was pretty confident in this. Even though Sungwoon hadn’t said it, he trusted the man’s actions over his words. Sungwoon’s actions told Daniel, that he liked him. He could sense it, this wasn’t unrequited, it was equal.

“Pretty sure?” Seungwoo questions it. “Yes. There’s something between the two of us” Daniel insists. “Why are being like this?” frustrated, he confronts his friend. “I just… want you to be cautious and not to get hurt” Seungwoo insists. “I won’t. Not with Sungwoon in my life” Daniel only insists, and so Seungwoo reluctantly gives in. 

“Good morning!” the head chef, greets his best friend as he enters the locker room. “Morning tan man” Sungwoon greets the man, still looking into his locker’s mirror checking his hair. “Ready for work or are you just going to be idle as usual” Junhyuk teases the younger man. 

“What do you think?” Sungwoon answers without missing a beat. “You little shithead” Junhyuk smiles amused at his friend’s casual behaviours. He watches Sungwoon fondly, before putting them into a headlock. “Hey get off!” Sungwoon tries to wriggle out of the grip. But Junhyuk holds on, his grip tightening a little bit. 

“So we’ve got these drinks today and the bodyguards are going to be there” Jung Eunwoo, the long blonde haired woman announces to her closest friend. Looking in the mirror, the girl finishes off the touches to her make up. The girl is tall slender and beautiful and she knew it. She was confident, and from her body language she was excited about something. 

“Ooooh and are you going to try your luck with that hunk Kang Daniel?” Nayoung nudges the man. “Of course! I’ll be sat next to him, feeding him, showing the girls. HE won’t be able to resist” Eunwoo was beyond confident. She had the right to feel confident, being as beautiful as she did. Sungwoon supposed if he looked like her, he would feel the same. She was gorgeous. 

“Why don’t you speak up?” Junhyuk challenges Sungwoon, as he pulls the man out of his headlock. “And say what?” Sungwoon had noticeably gone quieter and he was brooding now. “Say that’s your man!” Junhyuk tries to encourage him. He could see how bothered Sungwoon was, but the smaller man wouldn’t speak up. 

“He’s not mine” Sungwoon insists in a hushed tone. “You’re seeing him” Junhyuk couldn’t understand the denials. He could see it with his own eyes, Sungwoon was different with Daniel. He cared for the bodyguard, he liked him and he had feelings for the man. 

“You’ve stopped sleeping around and narrowed things down” Junhyuk points out that Sungwoon’s become more focused on the man bodyguard. “He’s probably never even looked away from you for a second” Junhyuk had seen the way Daniel watched Sungwoon, he wore his feelings on his sleeves. He really liked Sungwoon and he never tried to hide it. 

“He’s with you all the time. Making googly eyes, why not just make it official?” Junhyuk questions his commitment phobe friend. “That’s not up to me” Sungwoon answers, sounding a bit strained. Feeling uncomfortable with the conversation topic, he heads out of the locker room with the head chef in tow, he wasn’t giving up.

“Why not?” Junhyuk questions the younger man, confused. “Because…it’s not” Sungwoon didn’t want to go too deep into things. “You sound super pathetic right now” Junhyuk slanders his friend. “Mind your business asshole” Sungwoon irritated pushes the older man away before heading to the kitchen. 

Hours later the royal palace employees meet up in a restaurant nearby. Sungwoon had managed to do as little as possible, but enough to get paid. The queen had a last minute cancellation, so the staff was mainly putting away their set up and freezing what they could and throwing the rest. 

Now he was at the restaurant with the rest of the palace staff. Junhyuk was next to him, they were eating drinking, and catching up. Working in different parts of the royal palace, there were so many stories to be told. The same events told from different views of the different departments. 

“Your hair is so nice pushed up like that” Jung Eunwoo had taken her seat right next to Daniel. The second she had seen him enter the restaurant, she had been stuck next to his side. Of course Daniel being the nice guy that he is, allows it not wanting to make a scene or embarrass the girl. 

“It is?” Daniel asks absentmindedly, his attention is slightly focused on Eunwoo. “Hmm yes” Eunwoo is all smiles, her dainty hands slide through his hair. “It makes you look even more handsome” she turns up her charm. She was turning up the game, most men would be able to fall for her. Shit even Sungwoon who was watching could feel himself falling a little. 

“Ah…thanks” Daniel awkwardly replies. “You’re very shy, it’s cute” Eunwoo squeals, enthralled with the man. “I don’t know about that” Daniel can feel himself becoming more embarrassed as time continued to pass. “So how was your training?” the pretty blonde asks and he watches him closely.

“Good. Taekwoon pushed us really hard” Daniel admits he’s had a very busy week. “I’m a little sore” Daniel admits the combat training had been a little hard on his body. He couldn’t wait to get into a bath, hopefully with Sungwoon. “Oh are you? I could help you out there and massage you” Eunwoo leaps into action before the bodyguard can answer. 

“Is it okay?” Seungwoo nudges the smaller blonde male. “Huh?” Sungwoon turns away from the scene. Looking away from blonde waitress massaging the bodyguard who looked into it. “Are you cool with the guy you’re seeing being felt up like that?” Seungwoo asks, he could see the little throbbing vein in Sungwoon’s temple as he witnessed the scene. 

“Thought you’d like that” Sungwoon sourly replies. “What do you mean?” the bodyguard asks of the waiter. “I mean, you don’t like me much” Sungwoon doesn’t sugar coat anything. He turns to Seungwoo. “Wouldn’t you want to see him hit it off with someone else?” Sungwoon confronts the younger male, he had sensed that Seungwoo would want anyone but him to be around Daniel and to be with him. 

“If that was what he wanted” Seungwoo answers simply. “But it’s not” Sungwoon questions. “No. He’s super smitten with you” Seungwoo admits. “Head over fucking heels. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone else” Seungwoo reveals. He needed Sungwoon to understand this simple fact, no matter what the two had decided for their relationship. This was Daniel’s reality, he really liked Sungwoon. 

“You haven’t?” Sungwoon finds himself asking. “No. He likes you” Seungwoo watches as a spark lights in Seungwoo’s eyes. “But because you’ve always insisted on keeping things light, he’s held back” this was what had always been irritating him. “Niel isn’t a casual kind of guy. He never has been” Seungwoo makes it clear. “But he’s never been fully into someone either” he does admit, that Daniel hasn’t had to be on eggshells until now. 

“You’re the first person I’ve seen him like this with” Seungwoo had never seen Daniel be so careful with a person. “He doesn’t tell you all this because he’s scared that he’ll startle you and put you off” Sungwoon listens closely as Seungwoo calmly reveals a bit more about Daniel. 

“That’s what I don’t like” Seungwoo reveals. “I don’t like my friend pretending to be something that he isn’t” Sungwoon watches Daniel, feeling a pang of guilt. Had he put Daniel in a situation that he didn’t want to be in. “He’s sitting having a super awkward massage from this chick because you told him not to let people know about you” Seungwoo points out to the awkward expression on Daniel’s face. 

“Look at him” Seungwoo nudges, with a bemused look on his face. “He probably wishes he knew an earth swallowing ninjutsu to get him out of here” he jokes causing Sungwoon to chuckle. “You don’t hate me?” Sungwoon asks the question. “Trust me I would have told you if I did. I have no filter” the bodyguard admits. 

“As Niel has told me” Sungwoon remarks causing Seungwoo to laugh, he squeezes the smaller man’s shoulder. It’s a small gesture that Sungwoon accepts, as he serves the smaller man a drink of alcohol. Something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the bunny toothed male. 

+

What’s up?” Daniel asks the man in the back of the taxi they were sharing. The two were heading home after a merry evening with colleagues, food and drink. Daniel had turned down the offer to go out with drinks with Eunwoo and the rest of the waiting staff. He had decided to go home with the smaller man who he had been desperate to be sat next to. 

“Nothing” Sungwoon was sulking, looking out of the car. “You seem a little off” Daniel was trying his best to get the older man’s attention. “You seem relaxed” Sungwoon finally turns his attention to Daniel who looks relieved, glad to have the older man’s attention. 

“I do?” Daniel raises his eyebrow confused, he knew there was more to this. “Maybe its cause I’m with you” Daniel excuses, hanging over Sungwoon. “Oh no, I don’t know about that” Sungwoon pulls away from the other man. He felt irritated, he was probably being unreasonable but he couldn’t help it. 

“You don’t?” Daniel was confused, he didn’t know why the older man was being so closed off. “You seemed to be super relaxed when the pretty blonde was massaging your shoulders” word vomit. Sungwoon hadn’t meant to let it out, to show his jealousy and his feelings. He had pretty much handed the power over to Eunwoo. 

“Oh, Eunwoo” Daniel thinks back to the awkward and uncomfortable massage had received from the overzealous waitress. “The very pretty blonde” Sungwoon mutters disapprovingly. “Are you jealous?” Daniel’s tail is wagging. He was excited, if Sungwoon was jealous that meant he cared 

“Of course I am Niel, I wouldn’t have bought it up otherwise” Sungwoon huffs childishly. “Don’t look so smug about it” he scolds Daniel who was wearing the toothiest of grins on his face. “I can’t help it” Daniel giggles almost in satisfaction, which only irks the older man a little. 

“Well TRY” he pushes Daniel to the side. “It was nothing!” Daniel insists but it doesn’t satisfy Sungwoon. “For you yes, but for Eunwoo. She’s wanted to sink her claws into you-” the waiter had suppressed his feelings of frustration and jealousy. Now he was letting it out in front of Daniel, he was showing some feeling and vulnerability. 

“What if she did?” Daniel asks a question that Sungwoon wasn’t expecting. “Wouldn’t I be allowed?” he asks another question. “Allowed?” Sungwoon leans back a little surprised at the reaction. “Do you want her?” Sungwoon didn’t want to imagine it, but why else would have Daniel had bought it up. 

“No! No I don’t” Daniel is quick to backtrack, he could tell by the hurt looking expression on Sungwoon’s face, he had messed up. “Well then why did you bring that up?” Sungwoon accuses the younger man. “Because if I were in a relationship, then it wouldn’t be a question I would even have to ask” Daniel defends himself. 

“Aren’t you in one?” Sungwoon was emotional as he confronts the younger male. “Am I?” Daniel asks looking pretty confused. “I thought it was obvious?” Sungwoon hadn’t want to say it in words. He was scared that if it was said then he would jinx the best thing in his life. But now he had reached his limit, he had to let Daniel know. 

“Well it hasn’t been” Daniel huffs, he had been so desperate to hear this from Sungwoon but not when they were arguing. “I like you… I thought that was enough” Sungwoon sheepishly admits. “It has been… just about. but knowing that I’m your man, being your boyfriend. I need some assurance” Daniel reveals his worries. 

“I stopped sleeping around, I thought that was insurance enough” Sungwoon knew he was wrong, but he tries to explain himself. “I spend nearly every night with you. I like you Niel, more than I’ve ever liked anyone” finally he confesses. He puts his feelings on the table, unafraid of the kick back.

“So…will you make it official?” Daniel was relieved, but he wanted to make sure there wasn’t any uncertainty between the two of them “What do you want a ring?” half jokes. “No I just want…you. As my boyfriend” Daniel leans into Sungwoon, his head resting on the smaller man’s shoulder. 

“Well you have me” Sungwoon meant in more way than one, Daniel had won him over. “You’re a lucky guy, to have me” Daniel cutely answers Sungwoon. “Shut up” the older man counters childishly. “That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend” Daniel fakes outrage, pulling Sungwoon close to him. 

“My idiot boyfriend” Sungwoon teases the bodyguard who was all smiles, he was beaming. “Say it again” the toothy grinned man asks. “You’re an idiot” Sungwoon continues to tease getting a groan from his younger boyfriend. “Sungwoon, you make things so hard” Daniel whines. “Our first night is proof of that” Sungwoon makes the joke, not caring if the driver heard. Shit, he’d heard all the mushy shit that came before, then this would be no surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! This will be the penultimate chapter. Look forward to a stormy and angsty final chapter when I'm done with it lol


	4. Concubine Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bodyguard and his new beau don't get much time to enjoy their relationship when the shadow looming over them finally returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dramatic messy finale! Nielwoon go through some stuff, but will they get through it? 
> 
> As for the grammar and such. I've tried looking over it but I'm never good at correcting. So this might be painful to read.

“Assistant Chef Choi”the princess greets one of the palace staff. She had been walking towards the library to study up on a historical topic for a political who would be visiting the palace. She wanted a small topic of discussion to get her through the night. With her companion Momo and security in tow, they headed towards the grand library.

On the way there, they had spotted the handsome and reserved assistant head chef. Sana had seen the attractive man around, but this would be the first time she would be having a somewhat one on one conversation with the man. Up until now she had no use for the man, but today she had decided to try and manipulate some things into happening.

“Hello Princess” Junhyuk leaves his greeting nice and short. Unlike the rest of the palace staff, he wasn’t excited by this meeting. He worked for the royal family, but he didn’t exactly rate them too highly. “It has been a long time” Sana was a smiles, making small talk, but Junhyuk could see through it. He tries to control his expression, feeling the eyes of the woman’s assistant on him, she was glaring in disapproval.

“Yes it has, did you just come back?” Junhyuk forces an effort to talk. “Yes we did. His father asked for him come back home” Sana explains, not that the chef much had interest. But out of politeness, he stays and he listens. HE didn’t want to come across rude to the future ruler, not if he ever wanted to work anywhere on earth. The royals could make or break him.

“It’s interesting seeing you” Sana reveals, surprising Junhyuk slightly. “It is your highness?” Junhyuk asks, slightly not wanting to know the answer. “Yes, I had heard a rumour about you and my dear friend” Sana was ready to pull the older man in, she was going to use him.

“Your friend?” Junhyuk had no idea which one of the elite would know him. “Kang Yebin. She told me that you dated a while back” Sana had hooked the older man, she watches for his reaction. “She told you that?” Junhyuk’s remains cool and collected, he doesn’t seem as bothered as the princess had been expecting.

“Yes! She always told me it was a serious relationship” Sana had kept this little bit of information to herself to use, and now was the time. “But her ex was a powerful man, and so she had to end things with you” Junhyuk frowns, he knows who she was hinting to. She had to know as well, but maybe Yebin had omitted his identity. Would she be bold enough to

“One drunk night, she had confessed that an ex-lover had threatened to harm her little brother” Sana reveals something that Junhyuk never knew. He didn’t know this side, Yebin had broken up with him under the pretence of becoming bored. Feeling like he wasn’t enough, their relationship had ended and Junhyuk had struggled, until he and Yoohyeon got together.

“The wench was selfish and without morals. But it turned out her only weakness was her younger brother” Sana thought to how cruel her husband could be. Instead of getting another concubine, he was possessive of his lovers. “He was going to become a lawyer. The boyfriend threatened tho88se chances to keep the girl” her husband was underhanded.

“Are you shocked?” Sana asks of the man, with a devious look in her eyes. “You must be. It must burn you up to know he used his powers like that” she looked satisfied, as she watches the tall tanned male for his reaction. He looked bothered, Sana was pleased with the way she had set things up.

“What does this have to do with me?” Junhyuk loses his class and his manners. “Well with this new information, don’t you want to save your damsel?” Sana baits the assistant head chef. “She doesn’t want to be saved” Junhyuk could see it, he wasn’t setting himself up. He wasn’t falling for whatever she was doing, the look in her eyes said he was being used.

“What if I said I could help the brother?” Sana had a suggestion. “I could help him get to a place where he was untouchable” if Yebin’s brother was safe, then she could possibly leave her married man for her former lover. The plan was formulated in Sana’s head. She just needed the tall man to be willing to put himself out there.

“I think you need to mind your business” tired of holding pretences, Junhyuk speaks bluntly. He didn’t care if he was speaking to a princess in front of her assistant or guards. This was too much, she had crossed the line. “Your husband need to on each other and stop ruining lives” he says before making his way back to the kitchen. “You’re stubborn” Sana couldn’t help but admire the man, even though he was ruining her plan.

“You smell so nice” the bodyguard hums into his boyfriend’s back. The two were comfortably settled on a queen sized bed, found in a cabin owned by Daniel’s parents. They had just been at the ski resort for a few hours, and the bodyguard had literally lifted Sungwoon onto the bed and forced him into an embrace. His head, leaning into the neck of the smaller man.

“I smell like you” Sungwoon mutters disapprovingly. “Hmmm, it’s nice” Daniel giggles excited. “I wore my own cologne but you like rubbing off on me” Sungwoon complains only slightly, but he holds onto Daniel’s hand that was around his waist, he was comfortable in the younger man’s embrace.

“You’re so cute” Daniel whispers into Sungwoon’s ear, he was smitten with the waiter and unafraid to admit it. “We came here to ski and have fun” Sungwoon playfully berates Daniel. “We are having fun” the bodyguard insists. “Not just in bed!” Sungwoon was amused at how Daniel had pulled him from the stormy weather to their room with lots of gusto.

“This was supposed to be your bro trip with Seungwoo”, Sungwoon playfully reproaches him. “Now it’s a friend trip” Daniel had already heard all of the complaints from Seungwoo, he wasn’t going to feel bad anymore. He was too happy to be happy being with Sungwoon, his hands slipping down the waistband of the waiter’s pants.

“Well my friends and your friend are hanging out and you’re in here dry humping me” Sungwoon hadn’t spent much time with friends apart from the plane journey and a couple of hours on the ski resort before the snowfall became overwhelming. Now Sungwoon could feel the younger man’s hand on his ass, he pinches and gropes the way Sungwoon liked.

“You weren’t complaining before!” Daniel teases, licking and biting down Sungwoon’s neck. “Is it because I haven’t put it in yet?” Daniel teases, he was much more comfortable to. “Shut up” Sungwoon pushes Daniel away a little.  
“Do you want my dick Sungwoonie?” Daniel uses one hand to stroke Sungwoon’s dick and the other to flip his nipple.

“Niel-“moans enjoying the feeling of Daniel’s touch. “Just the tip?” Daniel half jokes. He dry humps Sungwoon, nibbling his ears continuing to flick his nipple. “Fuck Daniel” Sungwoon moans feeling pleased. “No, it’s fuck Sungwoon” Daniel was more in control, he was enjoying this.

“Shut up, I’ve had you on all fours before taking me” Sungwoon scolds before moaning. “And you’re good at that, but I like this set up if I’m being honest” Daniel was all worked up. He wanted to be inside of Sungwoon, but he was enjoying working up the older man.

“Your phone is going off.” Sungwoon in the middle of haze of pleasure is distracted by the constant beeping. “Let it ring” Daniel was too caught up, he continues to fondle Sungwoon. “It could be Seungwoo, the guy you abandoned” Sungwoon playfully scolds.

“I didn’t abandon him” Daniel laughs, enjoying the way Sungwoon was teasing him. “Yes you did, and now you’re trying to fuck me without prep or lube” Sungwoon playfully pokes the man. “I would never” Daniel jokes, he turns Sungwoon onto his back, getting between her legs.

“Answer the phone” Sungwoon insists as the phone continues to ring. “I don’t want blame for holding you hostage on this trip by your best friend” Sungwoon had just gotten on good group with Daniel’s friend. “I thought you guys made up” Daniel sits up and questions Sungwoon.

“We did, now answer the phone” Sungwoon was getting a little annoyed with the phone ringing, he hands over the phone to Daniel. “Hello bestie” Daniel answers the phone. “See I knew it” Sungwoon pokes the younger man in the stomach. “Seungwoooo. I thought you were having fun with Siyeon and Taehyun” Daniel was still focused on the smaller man below him.

“I know. I know” Daniel was being scolded over the phone. “Okay. Fine, I’ll be there. Later once I’ve had been inside my boyfriend, see you in forty five minutes” Daniel hangs up before hanging up. “You’re such an idiot” Sungwoon smacks the bigger male’s chest.

“Seungwoo wants to go to the bar. Do want to come with?” he asks. “No Niel. It’s a boy’s trip. So spend it with your best friend” Sungwoon didn’t want to impede further on Seungwoo and the boy’s bonding he had planned for Daniel. “Tae and Siyeon are probably playing hide the sausage, so I’ll just stay here and read”.

“And tomorrow, we’ll do something fun and active when the weather Is friendlier” Sungwoon wasn’t going to be forced to stay indoors. “Now I have forty minutes before I entertain my needy little friend, so let me entertain my boyfriend and his magic booty” Daniel spreads Sungwoon’s legs.

“Ms Momo has been working to find out about your… friend Ms Kang and Mr Ha” Wonwoo the princess’ chief bodyguard reports to the prince. The male was in Minhyun’s office located in the back of the palace. “She’s being trying to find out what they’re doing and if you are still in contact” Wonwoo had witnessed the princess plotting against her rivals for her husband’s love.

“Nosy woman” Minhyun knew from the moment he had met his wife that the woman was not to be trusted. So he had made sure to have someone close to his wife watching over her. Wonwoo was loyal to him, but he played a very quiet and uninterested bodyguard who was only there to protect her. He played the double agent well and reported to the prince every now and then.

“She has surveillance on both” Wonwoo reports what Minhyun had expected pretty much. “The princess found out recently about Ms Kang and her brother’s situation” Minhyun couldn’t help but be impressed by his wife. She was quite resourceful, if she ever decided to use her powers for Minhyun and rather against her, then he might become fond of her.

“She’s been up to a lot behind my back” Minhyun was irritated, the woman still insisted on fighting him. “She also met with the assistant head chef Mr Choi” the bodyguard had even more for him. “She did?” Minhyun sits up intrigued, and impressed in how quickly his wife moved.

“According to Mr Jung, she had told him the truth behind the breakup with Ms Kang” Wonwoo reveals. The male had been doing his bit to keep up with the queen. His job was to assist the man he didn’t particularly like. But the man in front of him was going to be the king so he had to work for him.

“The princess asked him to intervene” Minhyun is impressed, he can’t help but be. The woman was still determined to get her way, and she would stop at nothing. “That little minx” he says fondly, the bodyguard notices. The man was very similar to his wife, although he liked to refuse to acknowledge, he was too busy running around with his pants down.

“Lastly, she did look into a transfer for Ms Kang’s brother to work abroad” Wonwoo reveals gaining him a laugh. “That clever bitch!” Minhyun quips. She was slowly trying to rid him off his prized lovers. If they talked it over he might have been reasonable, but he didn’t like all the cloak and dagger stuff. Not when it was against him. He was no longer going to be a victim to his wife anymore. He would do things the way he wanted to and she would have to accept it.

“They had tongues down each other’s throats, groping each other. They didn’t care who was watching. They’re kind of freaking cool” Seungwoo speaks about Sungwoon’s friends, Taehyun and Siyeon the two had spent the afternoon together, and Seungwoo had been their third wheel. The two weren’t shy about showing their affections.

“So cool that you skanked them?” Daniel jokes. “They skanked me! They went to their room to do something dirty” Seungwoo had still been willing to be the third wheel, but Taehyun and Siyeon seemed so caught up in each other. “Plus, I asked you out because you owe me” Seungwoo knew he had pulled Daniel away from his boyfriend.

“Well whatever dude, I wanted to spend some time with you” Seungwoo had to admit, it had been a while since he and Daniel had spent some down together, alone. It wasn’t all Daniel’s fault, he was also busy with his girlfriend and when they were at work it was hard to try juggle professionality and friendly talk and banter.

“Same, even though you interrupted some Daniel dick time” Daniel smiles, he fluffs through his friend’s hair fondly. He had missed spending time with Seungwoo as well, and knew he would have to make more effort in the future. “Daniel dick time?” Seungwoo asks with a scoff,

“It’s ronsil, does what it says on the tin” Daniel was comfortable and in a bantering mood with Seungwoo. The little lingering awkward tension had disappeared as their issues had been confronted. They were back to being best buds Ongniel, they could tell each other anything. They could make their dirty lad jokes, just as they had in the past.

“You and Sungwoon, you’re doing well” Seungwoo brings up, finally with a couple of drinks in his system. “Indeed we are” Daniel could confidently say they were. It had been a couple of weeks since his talk with the older man in the back of the taxi. They had sorted out their titles, and relationship status, and now they were just settling in a happy space.

“To be on a trip. I think that’s a step in the right direction” Seungwoo had to admit, it was a sign of commitment. Not only on the part of Daniel, could who now be as open with his feelings for his boyfriend. But Sungwoon who seemed equally if not more infatuated with Daniel. They seemed happy and for Seungwoo, that’s all that mattered.

“Is that a compliment from Sungwoon’s anti fan?” Daniel was beaming as he teased his friend. He was happy that Seungwoo seemed to be accepting of him and Sungwoon. “Want another one?” Seungwoo jokes. “I’d bloody love it!” Daniel was merry, Seungwoo could see by how his cheeks flushed.

“ You look good together” Seungwoo awkwardly admits. “We what?” Daniel holds his hand to his ear, in a slightly mocking action. “Peachcloud, you’re a good looking couple” Seungwoo knew he was being teased, so he would just accept it. He hadn’t been supportive to begin with, but he would be now.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me” Daniel openly admits, heart on his sleeve as usual. !If you’re so happy, the drinks are on you!” Seungwoo suggests. “To make up for hijacking this trip!” his petty side was coming out. “alright, fine. The rest of the night’s drinks are on me” Daniel gives in, much to Seungwoo’s pleasure.

Goofy Kid 21:06PM

 

Ong Ong Ong said we look good together!

I agree.

Mainly you looking good.

I’m just a good accessory.

Goofy Kid: 21:16PM

 

The kind of accessory that wants to bone you.

“Shut up you drunkard” Sungwoon chuckles to himself as he reads over his boyfriend’s drunken texts. Daniel had been drinking with Seungwoo and it seemed the pair were having a good night out. But even when out with his best friend, Daniel couldn’t resist texting Sungwoon, he always kept in contact with the older man.

“What an idiot” Sungwoon smiles, before sending off a reply. He tosses his phone on the bed, before heading to the bathroom, he was going to shower and splash himself in Daniel’s cologne. The younger man liked when Sungwoon smelt like him, so he facilitate his younger lover.

As the waiter is on the way to the bathroom, he hears a rapid knocking of the front door. He pauses thinking he was hearing things, the knocking continues surprising him. “Is that him?” Sungwoon hadn’t been expecting Daniel back this early, he expected him to trudge back in later on.

“It’s too early” he walks to the door, wondering if something had happened. Had the bodyguards gotten themselves in trouble, maybe hurt themselves? “Hey Niel-“ Sungwoon gets ready to lecture the bodyguard, but he’s surprised with the handsome face that greets him.

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon could have been blown over like a leaf in that moment. He hadn’t been expecting to see the prince, dressed up in warm but classy expensive attire to match the surroundings. “Ah so you do remember me?” the black haired man teases.

“Prince, what are you doing here?” Sungwoon had no idea how the prince had found him. He had told the man he was going on a trip, but not where and who with. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Minhyun asks with a strained smile, Sungwoon could see he was anything but happy.

Reluctantly Sungwoon lets the man into the cabin, he has no choice. Maybe he could find a way to appease the man in a short time and get rid of him before Daniel arrived. His heart was racing with fear, to have been tracked down by the prince, meant he had royally messed up. No pun intended.

“I could do with some coffee right about now” Minhyun hints, taking a seat in the living room area on the comfortable sofa. He was settling in, which means Sungwoon’s plan wouldn’t be going as he had wanted. He wasn’t getting rid of the young royalty easily.

“You’re back” Sungwoon nervously comments. It had been a while since he had seen the man, not that he had minded. “I wanted to surprise you. But you were off work” Minhyun pats the seat next to him inviting Sungwoon to sit down next to him. Feeling he had no other choice, Sungwoon reluctantly joins the black haired man.

“You weren’t at your place. I had to ask around. It turns out you were here” Minhyun says between sipping the coffee that Sungwoon had just made. Sungwoon watches the younger man, it had been ten minutes since Minhyun had shown up on his front step and the man was still wearing the same forced expression, it didn’t give Sungwoon a good feeling.

“You just took time off so suddenly” Minhyun accuses. “I told you, that I was on break with friends” Sungwoon defends himself. “Kang Daniel, he’s here too” Minhyun piles on the accusation. “Have you been keeping tracks on me?” Sungwoon confronts, feeling corned. “Of course I have. I’ve been gone for so long, I needed to make sure you were doing fine” every word out of Minhyun’s mouth feels menacing.

“I heard your mother was opening up a restaurant this weekend” Minhyun’s subject change, isn’t so random. It still felt menacing, the curve up on his lips hints at something more than an innocent statement. “It must be so busy” the hairs on the back of Sungwoon’s arms prick up. Minhyun wasn’t the type to show interest in his parents, not unless it was a way to control Sungwoon, and right now this was a veiled threat.

“I was surprised you were taking a break. With Kang Daniel” Minhyun liked to paint himself as a cool customer. But the truth is, he was a possessive and jealous man. “I told you, all you would have to do was be honest with me” Sungwoon had heard this before, Minhun insisted that Sungwoon could sleep with whoever as long as he was honest.

The truth was, that he would allow his concubines and mistresses to sleep with whoever. Just as long as it wasn’t serious. What was pissing the prince off wasn’t that Sungwoon was sleeping with Daniel, but that he was sleeping with only one person. That he was in a relationship with someone else, because that was an inconvenience to him.

“Your text said this was a friendly trip. But you’re here with the bodyguard” Minhyun was back to his accusations. “And you’re here why? Couldn’t you have waited for me to get back?” frustrated, Sungwoon snaps at his lover. He know he shouldn’t, he didn’t have the power to win this but still.

“I don’t wait. I do what I want” Minhyun snaps, finally unravelling a little. “Clearly” Sungwoon mutters disapprovingly. I’d limit the attitude if I were you” Minhyun warns. “Yes your highness” Sungwoon answers with a false disobedience, he was sarcastic and Minhyun catches it.

“I’ve allowed this to go too long” Minhyun turns to Sungwoon, placing a hand on his thigh. “I’ve let you have too much freedom but you’re my concubine” his hand grips a bit tighter on the older man. Sungwoon is uncomfortable, he bites down on his lip not to make any noise.

“Running around with a boyfriend. I won’t let you continue to make a fool of me any long” Minhyun looked incensed, there was nothing that Sungwoon could do when the man was like this, apart from give in. “Yes” Sungwoon quietly answers. Minhyun’s gaze softens as he leans in to kiss the waiter, but the older man pulls away last minute as his boyfriend’s face flashes across his conscience.

“Are you trying to upset me?” anger flickers across the man’s face, unhappy to see “No” Sungwoon fearfully answers before leaning in to kiss his prince. He knew it was wrong, but it was a wrong he was going to have to commit to protect his family. Sungwoon leans into the passionate kiss, it was good, just like it had been in the past, but it wasn’t Kang Daniel.

“Shake that booty, that booty booty” the drunk and merry Kang Daniel sings on the path up towards his shared cabin carried by his best friend. “Hey Mr Booty, calm it down” it was late at night and Seungwoo was aware that Daniel’s loud and shameless singing could bring attention to them.

“You’re huge and it’s hard to carry you” Seungwoo complains but it falls on death ears. Daniel had bought the drinks, and gone past his limit and now he was big, goofy, drunk and legless. “Don’t want me baby? Don’t you want me baaaaby?” Daniel changes song, he was truly in a happy mood.

“You are such a light weight!” Seungwoo whines continuing to carry his friend’s weight towards his cabin. He would surely be sore and tired tomorrow morning. “Sungwoon won’t be happy about the state I bring you back” Seungwoo felt a little responsible for having gotten his friend this drunk. He could have stopped the man, but he had enjoyed how much fun Daniel was having with me.

“Plead for my forgiveness. Suck his dick if you must” Seungwoo playfully suggests which gets the attention of his best friend. “He likes it when I do that” Daniel quips, slurring his words. It was kind of funny to Seungwoo, well it would be funnier if he wasn’t have to drag his friend home.

“Try not to throw up on him because that’s not sexy” Seungwoo warns as they get to the front door. “Okeeeey” Daniel answers leaning into his friend. “You’re so silly!” Seungwoo comments fondly as he takes out the room key from Daniel’s pocket, and starts to unlock the door.

“Clean up and don’t make too much trouble” Seungwoo gives one last lecture as he enters Daniel and Sungwoon’s shared cabin with his best friend on his back. As Seungwoo drags Daniel’s large body inside, he met with a shocking scene, he does a double take thinking he’s in the wrong room.

Across the cabin in the bedroom lay a prince, and Daniel’s boyfriend. Both in state of undress. The handsome prince Minhyun was sat in bed naked covered by sheets, Sungwoon sat at the other side in a gown. Immediately the scene is precarious, so much so that Seungwoo doubts hes seeing it.

“Sungwoon? Prince?” Seungwoo couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Ah, it’s the bodyguard and his friend!” the dark haired prince confidently greets Seungwoo and Daniel, as if he hadn’t been caught in the nude with a man. This was mind blowing, he looked so comfortable, almost as if he were expecting Daniel and Seungwoo to walk in on them.

“What are you doing here?” Seungwoo asks the prince but doesn’t receive an answer. “What is he doing here Sungwoon?” Daniel who looked like he had quickly sobered, asks a question tinged with an accusation to the smaller pale man. “What does it look like?” Sungwoon simply and quietly answers, much to Seungwoo’s horror.

“Sungwoon answer me” Daniel demands, aware that the black haired man was smugly watching on. “What the fuck is going on?” Seungwoo is angry and confused and his question comes out agressively. Sungwoon doesn’t say anything, he looked ashamed, which is something Seungwoo had never seen over the older man, he was avoiding looking at Daniel directly.

Minhyun is all smiles shamelessly watching he chaos which riles up Daniel. The man had come all the way to his cabin just to cause trouble like this. “I just came to reclaim what was mine” Minhyun breaks a brief and awkward silence that falls amongst the four.

“Yours?” Daniels scoffs at the suggestion. “Before you even met, Ha Sungwoon belonged to me” the prince gets up, using the sheets to cover his dignity. He gets up and walks towards Daniel, confronting the man. “You’re married” Seungwoo openly disapproves.

“And?” Minhyun dismisses much to Seungwoo’s shock. “A man can’t have a mistress?” the prince was entitled. “You knew about that though you can’t be too surprised Kang Daniel” Seungwoo turns to Daniel surprised. What had Daniel known? He surely couldn’t have known his boyfriend was fucking the future prince of their nation. It made no sense.

“Oh what? Did you think you could have something real with another man’s concubine?” Minhyun taunts the bodyguard who looked like he was barely holding it together. “Concubine?” Seungwoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the hell is going on? Sungwoon?” Seungwoo confronts Sungwoon who had been quiet as it’s kept at this point.

“Say something!” Seungwoo confronts the silent man. “I’m the prince’s” Sungwoon answers. “You’re what?” Seungwoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I belong to the prince. I’m his” Sungwoon barely speaks above a whisper. He looks at Daniel, but barely. He was cold and detached, this wasn’t a side that Seungwoo had seen before.

“We were having fun while he was going, but he has come for me so things have to end” Sungwoon delivers the harsh blow to Daniel. “End?” Daniel is crushed, he can hardly breath. “Yes” Sungwoon answers, a steely look in his eyes, he could not be reached. Anything that Daniel loved of him had disappeared, this wasn’t his Sungwoon. It was someone different.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Seungwoo spits out finally snapping. “I knew something was fishy that night” he points at Sungwoon, his composure had been lost. For both the prince and Sungwoon to be humiliating his best friend like this. It was egregious, that they could look down on Daniel as if he were an idiot someone to be looked down on.

“You guys should go” Sungwoon suddenly coldly dismisses. “What?” Daniel couldn’t believe it, he was being brutally dumped. “Or we could go” Minhyun offers tauntingly. “Come on Daniel let’s go, we don’t need to hear anymore!” Seungwoo had reached his limit, he couldn’t watch Daniel in the state that he was in. He seemed to have disconnected emotionally.

“Good idea” Seungwoo glares at the prince, before taking Daniel’s hand and leading him out of the cabin into the cold. Daniel leaves with Seungwoo, one last look at Sungwoon, his heart dropping. He couldn’t take it anymore, his head was going to explode. There was so much to take in, so much had happened in such a short interaction.

As the door slams, Sungwoon settles down on the bed. The waiter is numb he shows no emotion. He had just done the one thing he had wanted to ever do, breaking Daniel’s heart. The man’s expressions kept replaying over and and over again, it was an image that was itching itself on his conscious.

“Put him behind you” Minhyun coldly instructs, making his way over to Sungwoon. “Only look at me” Minhyun instructs his lover as he’s walking to the smaller man. The door to the cabin opens suddenly surprising both parties. Minhyun smirks believing it could only be one person and when he turns he sees Kang Daniel approaching him.

Well it’s more of a stride, he’s quick on his feet. His eyes red and wild, the man lunges at him to punch. The prince isn’t quick enough to dodge it, as he gets caught in the face and knocked back onto the ground. Daniel is raging, he is about to lunge down to continuing his attack but Sungwoon runs over to stop the attack.

“GET OFF OF HIM!” Sungwoon pushes Daniel off of the prince, shocked and mortified of what had taken place. “You’re a piece of shit you know that?!!” Daniel yells his vitriol to the future ruler of his nation in a raging fit. “I happen to think that I’m a lovely guy actually” Minhyun smirks, rubbing the sore part of his face.

“Daniel please, leave” Sungwoon begs of the bodyguard. He uses his body as a shield for the prince, knowing that Daniel wouldn’t risk hurting him. No matter how drunk or angry he was, Daniel wouldn’t do it. He was hurt and frustrated, but he could never do any harm to Sungwoon. But frustrated and hurt, all he can do is get up and leave.

“Minhyun, are you okay?” he checks on the prince, it was faux concern. It was an act he needed to pull off. Daniel needed to buy this. “Because my concubine has a heart of gold. I’ll appeal to that nature. I won’t fire you for this” Minhyun waits till there is a distance between himself and the bodyguard. Daniel doesn’t turn around, he rushes out.

“They broke up?” Siyeon and Taehyun were at the cabin’s check out area. Taehyun had received news from Sungwoon, about the return of the prince and his breakup with Daniel. He had informed his girlfriend why as they checked out of the cabins early. But the woman couldn’t understand it.

“So suddenly?” Siyeon couldn’t believe it. “Well it’s complicated” Taehyun wasn’t sure he could tell her the truth in the cabin foyer. “Complicated?” Siyeon was a curious person. “But they looked so happy together” Siyeon had seen Sungwoon excited to be with the hunky Daniel. They made a good couple, so it made so sense for them so to suddenly split.

“What could have happened?” Siyeon questions her boyfriend who looked uncomfortable. “You mean who could have happened” he mutters disapprovingly. “Do you know something that I don’t” Siyeon senses something off with her barkeeper boyfriend.

“That his friend is a little slut who sleeps with married men” Seungwoo unannounced, introduces himself. With a sullen Daniel at the reception desk, he had some forms in hand. It looked like they had checked out. “Married men?” Siyeon is surprised to hear that. Taehyun not so much, he just didn’t like his friend being shit talked, especially when he knew the situation.

“You knew about it didn’t you? Seungwoo confronts Taehyun and Seungwoo. “Of course you did” he doesn’t give the shorter man much time to answer. “Instead of being decent and warning Daniel. Or telling your friend not to fuck with people’s emotions, you let him do it” Seungwoo was still angry, what he had seen the night before burned onto his memory.

“He’s his own person, there’s only so much I can do” Taehyun defends himself. He had tried talking to his friend out of it, but there was only so much he could do. “Ong, we’re checked out” Daniel announces, before heading off without another word, he doesn’t look in Taehyun or Siyeon’s direction, he looked too upset.

“Well done, because of that prick friend of yours; my friend’s gotten his heart broken” Seungwoo wasn’t done in his rant. “ONG Let’s go” Daniel demands of his friend, before heading off. Seungwoo looks reluctant, but he follows his friend out.

“Wow, so Sungwoon really fucked up didn’t he?” Siyeon observes. “Kind of” Taehyun knew the situation was messed up, but he couldn’t totally blame Sungwoon. “Kind of?” Siyeon senses that there was something more. “You promise not to tell you anyone else” Taehyun pulls his girlfriend to the side as they finish checking out.  
“It’s a secret” Siyeon nods his head. “Sungwoon loves you but this isn’t the kind of thing he can tell everyone” Taehyun warns. “This is making me a bit scared” he half jokes. “It’s not scary, but promise not to tell” Taehyun assures his girlfriend. “I promise” Siyeon sticks out her pinky finger as a sign, but something in her was worried about what this was all about.

“He’s a bold one that chap” the prince comments, sat in the back seat of his blacked out bullet proof car. Sungwoon was by his side and had barely said a word, he hadn’t been able to sleep properly. He wasn’t feeling well in more ways than one, he was doing his best to holding it together.

“In all my years, I’ve only ever been hit by tyrant I call a father” the prince couldn’t help recalling the drama from the other night. “Luckily it didn’t bruise, I don’t have to explain things away” the man smiles, his hand on the inside of Sungwoon’s thigh. The waiter tries to ignore it, until he was comfortable with the man again, that’s all he could do.

“Are you sure you didn’t want to stay? I could have booked a different room” Minhyun offers. “If you had the press would be all over it” Sungwoon quietly answers, barely being able to look at the prince. “Then we could have done under your name, I would have paid” Minhyun offers, he was acting so casually as if he hadn’t ended a relationship the day before.

“It’s fine. It wouldn’t have been right” Sungwoon insists. “To continue to the romantic trip that bodyguard had set up for you with another lover?” Minhyun questions. “It wasn’t a romantic trip” Sungwoon insists. “He had bought his friends, and you yours, so I guess I could believe you, about it being a friend’s trip” Minhyun seemed to be trying to charm Sungwoon, by giving into him, he was being softer.

“Anyway back home” Minhyun seemed relaxed and satisfied, he had gotten his way. “Your home more specifically” the man says planting a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek. “I’ve been wanting to have you on that counter top of yours for a while now” he whispers his filthy request. “Hmm. I like this. When you’re obedient. It makes me happy” the prince openly expresses himself, Sungwoon doesn’t doubt it.

“Are you settling in well?” the queen checks in with her daughter in law. The two were sat for afternoon tea. “Yes, although I am missing some of the places we travelled” Sana was polite. She had always been, she knew from the beginning of her marriage that the queen would be the ally she needed the most, even over the king.

“I’m sure you made some lovely memories” the queen is polite, she was never friendly and Sana could feel it. “Was my son well behaved?” the queen was making her pleasantries. “As well behaved as he can be”Sana answers honestly. She knew she couldn’t lie to the older woman, the older woman wouldn’t believe any other answer.  
“I worry that won’t last much longer” Sana admits her fears. He’s a “mischievous boy. He’s always been that way” the mother of the future heir to the thrown can only hold her hands up to the truth. “He likes to break the rules, and to push and taunt He’s a little wind up merchant” as a mother the queen loved her son, but she couldn’t deny what kind of person she created.

“Sometimes it’s charming and funny. Other times it can be stressful. Can you live like that?” as a mother she had no other choice but to stay by her side’s son, but she worried for the woman who was married. She had seen her daughter in law pledge her love and her desire for having a child. She wondered if the woman was truly that committed.

“With a person as devious as he is?” she poses the question. Because if Sana went as far as having a child with her son, then they would be connected together. “Then I guess we’re meant to be” Sana’s answer surprises the queen. “Pardon?” the queen finds herself asking.

“I’m not a kind person” Sana reveals honestly. “I may pretend to be. I have a face for it. People believe it. But deep down inside. I’m cold and callous” the queen watches a veil slips from her daughter in law. It had taken her this long, but it seemed she was done pretending to be something that she wasn’t, she would be real with the mother of her love.

“All I my life, I felt that I would have to hide who I was from the person I married” Sana knew she met the person she was meant to be in her husband. “That I’d have to pretend to be good, but with your son I’m the bitch I truly am” Sana loved her husband, and she felt she could her true self with him.

“I’m fine. Just a little flued up, I won’t be at work” Sungwoon pretends to be congested and unable to talk. “More days off!” the stubborn father remarks. “You need to be more disciplined” the head chef berates his child.

“In my day a cold wasn’t enough to stop me!” Sukjin was concerned, but he knew running over to Sungwoon would only make the boy uncomfortable. So he would play his usual brusque part. “You work with food, I would hope it would be enough” Sungwoon jokes.

“Cheeky little shit” the father remarks, glad his son had a little fighting spirit. “The one you raised” Sungwoon quickly counters. “Should I come round to make you something to eat? Chicken soup?” Sukjin’s act slips, he can’t help but be worried for his son.

“What about some medicine?” he can barely mask the concern. “No. I’m fine. I’ve got canned stuff” Sungwoon answers. “You heathen!” the chef jokes. “Get back to work, I’m sick” Sungwoon dismisses by laughing. “Alright, get well soon son” the man wishes before hanging up the phone.

Sungwoon sighs. He hated having to lie to his father, but he couldn’t very well tell his father he was home pleasing the whims of his married lover. That married lover was in the shower cleaning up, whilst singing up. They had just finished up getting hot and heavy. Well Minhyun was more into it. But Sungwoon had no choice. Fortunately Minhyun was heading back home for the night, to take care of some family duties. It would give Sungwoon a little time to breathe and think. He felt suffocated and overwhelmed.

As Sungwoon catches himself spiralling, a knock on the door brings him out of his trance like state. The door knocks are aggressive, and startle Sungwoon. He wasn’t expecting anyone, with his lover in the bathroom he thinks he would have to quickly get rid of whoever was on the other side of the door, he rushes to the door and opens the door without check who was on the other side.

“Daniel?” this was the last person Sungwoon had been expecting to see. Not after he had cruelly broken up with the man. “What you doing here?” Sungwoon asks, quickly taking note of the bodyguard’s state as he hangs on the door frame. He was drunk, flushed, Sungwoon could smell it on him.

“Did you even care?” Daniel squeaks out, he was emotional. “About me?” he adds, pounding on his chest dramatically. “Daniel, you’re been drunk” Sungwoon was concerned, seeing someone he cared in such a state. “I’m asking you, if you even fucking cared Ha Sungwoon!” Daniel yells his demand, leaning in close to Sungwoon, sharing a breath with him.

“Or were you just fucking me?” Daniel accuses. Sungwoon chokes, he couldn’t answer the question. He couldn’t tell the younger man the truth, but if he lied he would hurt him and he didn’t want to do that. “Tell me. What the hell were we?” Daniel demands, tears rolling down his face.

“Weren’t we something important to you” Sungwoon knew the prince is inside, he had to get rid of Daniel as quickly as possible. “Didn’t you care about what we building?” Daniel wipes his face. “It wasn’t just sex for me” he openly and drunkenly confesses. “No, I didn’t care!”, Sungwoon coldly answers, he has to lie, but it hurts.

“Answers no. I wanted you, I just didn’t want anyone else to have you” he watches as the bodyguard’s face drops, into dismay. “You were just temporary” he continues to lie. Although as cold and hard as Sungwoon tries to sound, he can’t bring himself to look Daniel in his eyes. He avoids it, because if he did then he would crack, he knew he would.

“You were someone I saw a future with. Someone I loved. You’re telling me it’s one sided?” Daniel asks desperately. “No. I was fond of you. But if I have to choose between you and a prince? The choice is easy” Sungwoon has to be as spiteful as possible. He has to make sure that Daniel hated him and he would never return.

“And so are you” Daniel replies harshly. “If that’s all it takes” he was drunk, angry and heartbroken. “You knew that before we got together” Sungwoon had no fight left in him, he was just going through the motions at this point. “The person who I’m sexually compatible with, whose sense of humour is like mine and well pays for all of this against a former cop flop? The choice is obvious” with his last bit of energy he cruelly puts down the man.

“You’re really cruel Ha Sungwoon” Daniel sniffles, he was on the verge of another breakdown. “Are you done? Because I’m bored” Sungwoon fakes some snarkiness, it hurt him so much. “Yeah. I’m definitely done”, Daniel says before leaving Sungwoon. He rushes away out of the apartment complex and leaves Daniel heartbroken.

“Did you hear the news?” The mousy waitress says rushing into the staff room, to her blonde friend’s side. It was just before the lunch rush and they had fresh time. The palace was aflutter with gossip fresh off the press. “Yes! It’s so unfortunate! Our precious eye Kangdy handed in his resignation!” a friend of Eunwoo’s from the security team had revealed the sudden departure of the palace’s most eligible bachelor.

“I thought he liked it here” Nayoung couldn’t believe it, the handsome man had seemed so proud in his job.“He was with his best friend, kicking ass” She thought about how cool the two men looked walking around the palace, their gaze focused, they made sure that not only the royal family was safe, but the employees and everyone working on the grounds were too.

“Kicking ass?” Eunwoo snorts amused at the exaggeration. “There’s barely any action here” she points out, the royal palace was well guarded from the outside. There was rarely any occasion for the inside support to be in action. All they did was survey the property, they were like mall cops almost.

“All he ever does is walk around”Eunwoo has never been too impressed with the security team “You think that’s why he quit?” Nayoung questions the blonde. She knew that Kang Daniel had been a police officer previously, she wondered if the man had been bored guarding the royal family. If he had been unsatisfied doing laps around the sprawling property.

“Maybe. Or it could have to do with that Ha Sungwoon” Eunwoo had a sharp eye, she was observant and she smelt something fishy. “The handsome waiter?” Nayoung questions, she couldn’t think why he had been bought up. Sure the waiter and bodyguard were officially dating, maybe Eunwoo had bought it up out of jealousy.

“Well they went on that trip, and came back and when he’s quit and the little waiter isn’t here today” Eunwoo had a theory of her own. “You think they broke up?” Nayoung questions sceptically. She had seen Kang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon together, they didn’t look like the kind of people who would suddenly break up. If ever. They totally looked in love.

“I never did trust that Ha Sungwoon, he doesn’t seem trustworthy” the blonde mutters her disapproval, finishing the rest of her cup of soup. Nayoung doesn’t comment, she doesn’t get the chance to as both waitresses are joined by another employee. It was their superior and boss and father of the man that was being slagged off. The bearded man clears throat, wearing a very disapproving expression.

“Are you paid to stand and gossip or you can do something helpful and productive” the man scolds the pair. Nayoung is immediately apologetic, whilst Eunwoo just looks embarrassed for being caught. “Sorry boss” Eunwoo awkwardly starts. “We were just- we’ll be on our way” Nayoung hooks arms with Eunwoo and pulls her away from the stern looking man.

“What the hell are the bobbly heads talking about”it had been twenty minutes since the head chef of the palace had overheard his subordinates mention his son. “They talk about a lot boss”Junhyuk tries to dismiss. “Yeah well they were talking about my son and his teenage boyfriend” Sukjin didn’t hold back when it came to his son but he despised it when others shit talked his son and there was a lot of shit talking in the staff room.

“He’s not a teen and that’s not his boyfriend” Junhyuk corrects the older man, but still focuses on the meal prep. “Apparently not anymore”Sukjin mutters slightly disappointed. “How did that son of mine mess it up?”he thouhtlessly accuses, and instead of his usual assumed reaction, Junhyuk feels himself clench up a bit.

“I think you’re being too hard on him”Junhyuk knew that right now Sungwoon was suffering a lot. “Me?ive tried to understand him and take it easier on him”the head chef takes some offence to the suggestion. Sure he wasn’t a touchy feely kind of father, but he wasn’t exactly cruel either.

“Ever since he started seeing that Kang boy. He’s been a better boy”Sukjin does nite the change in his son . Not only was he less promiscuous but he seemed more in touch with his feelings. He had believed that Sungwoon had found someone who was on his wave length that made him happier and that’s all Sukjin had ever wanted for his son.

“He seemed happier. I thought that maybe he would actually finally settle down”the head chef had seen his son become better, he was worried that he would back-step into some bad habits. “Let me guess he was caught cheating” he accuses. The older man takes the young chef’s silent as confirmation.

“See! I knew it!”Sukjin wasn’t one to hide his disappointment. “It’s not his fault” Junhyuk pauses to stick up for his best friend. “What?did he fall and land on someone else’s dick?”Sukjin replies sardonically. “Mr Ha, your son…in some fucked up stupid way. He’s giving up the best relationship he’s ever been in to protect his parents” fed up of keeping it to himself, he decided to speak up in defence of Sungwoon, only it surprises and silenced the older man.

“Kang Daniel, it’s been a while” the short black haired woman comments, she smiles fondly watching her ex. It had been weeks since she had been in town and she had reached out earlier, but it wasn’t until yesterday that she got s reply from her ex saying he was willing to meet up and now here they were in a hotel pub, the hotel she worked at.

“Yeah it has” Daniel nods his head, before taking a sip of his drink. He wasn’t exactly in the right mindset, the last few days had been stressful and hard for him, they had left him majorly confused and for some reason he felt like Dami would be the one to help him. “I’m glad you called” Dami expresses her relief that Daniel in the end had called her back.

“Well this needed to happen, we needed to talk”Daniel and Dami needed to have some closure. “I didn’t end Things the right way, I shouldn’t have ran away”Dami admits her faults. Breaking up with Daniel after a night out, with her bags packed and her ready to go, it hadn’t been the kindest thing to do with hindsight, she wished she could have done other things.

“I could have explained things for you”Dami had remembered explaining, but not clearly enough for Daniel. She had been vague and left her best friend and partner alone. “I understand why”Daniel had some time to think it over, and he had figured out what his ex had meant as they broke up. “You do?” Dami asks surprised, not expecting the male to be so understanding.

“I wasn’t as committed as you wanted me” Daniel answers, and the relief in Dami’s eyes is clear. Her body language relaxes, she sees that Daniel had done some growing up. “Not that I was cheating or anything, but… I didn’t love you” he admits coolly, way too coolly.

“Ouch” Dami half jokes. “I mean I did, but…” Daniel awkwardly tries to back track. “You weren’t in love” Dami finishes off the sentences and Daniel nods his head to confirm. “But now you are. It’s written all over your face” observant as ever, she could tell that Daniel had changed and there was a reason behind it, his cheerful disposition was nowhere to be seen.

“You look miserable” she quits causing Daniel to laugh, as he nurses his drink. “If that’s not love then I don’t know what it is”once again she half jokes, but mostly she relates to it, especially when watching her ex. “Love isn’t supposed to make you miserable” Daniel comments disapproving.

“Not all the time, but sometimes” Dami knew that the bad came with the good, it was unrealistic to only expect the good times. “He doesn’t love me” tears threaten to fall as Daniel gets glassy eyed and emotional. “He? Hmmm. That explains some things” Dami had always suspected that Daniel had an attraction to men as well, but she had never questioned him cause it was none of his business.

“I don’t believe it though” Dami confidently counters.. “Believe it?” Daniel asks confused. “That you could fall in love alone” Dami states but Daniel as a bit cynical as Sungwoon’s cruel rejection replayed in his head over and over and over and over again. “You’re not the type for unrequited love” Dami looks confident as she says this. “This person that you love. He loves you too” the hotel worker proclaims with confidence.

“I don’t think he does”the tears finally spill over leaving Daniel to wipe his face with his sleeve. “Iknow he does” the woman insists, reaching over to wipe the man’s ruddy face. “I don’t think you do. I don’t compete with a prince” Daniel had never felt so insignificant in his life. “A prince?” Dami asks, looking confused by her ex’s words.

“Seungwoo?” Sungwoon confused greets his ex’ best friend. There stood the tall slender brunette, with a face like thunder. “is he here?” The bodyguard accuses storming past Sungwoon into his apartment, looking around. “who?”Sungwoon was confused. He was alone, he hadn’t seen Daniel yesterday since his drunken outburst and he thought his rather cruel words had taken care of the prospect of seeing him again.

“Idiot, I thought he’d do something whilst drunk” Seungwoo mutters to himself, a concerned expression etched on his face. “Like coming here and beginning to have you back”Seungwoo knew how much Daniel was struggling with his feelings for Sungwoon. He was a fool for the older man, and with some drinks in his system he worried about what he’d do.

“Looks he’s more prone to bad decisions now that he has resigned from his job” Seungwoo announces suddenly, looking for Sungwoon’s reaction. “One that he loved.” Sungwoon’s heart drops. This was not what he wanted. He had stayed from work to allow Daniel the opportunity to assimilate back, he hadn’t been expecting he younger to quit.

“All because his boyfriend was banging his boss” Seungwoo was like a dog with a bone, he would just keep snipping at Sungwoon. “He’s not here.”Sungwoon snaps back finally at the end of the tether with the brunette male. “Thank goodness for that” Seungwoo sourly remarks before turning towards the exit door.

“Shit I knew you were little slutty, but I didn’t think you would be rotten” as harsh as Seungwoo’s words were, Sungwoon couldn’t seense any real animosity for him, more pity if anything. “Daniel, no matter how hard he pretended. Or how little he tried to minimise it to. He loved you”Seungwoo doesn’t know why he was letting the smaller man know this, but he does.

“He didn’t say the words but it was written all over his face”Seungwoo remembers very early on distinguishing the difference in Daniel with Sungwoon than he had been in his past relationships. “If you didn’t feel the same way you should have told him sooner”he finds himself lecturing the older man, but he pauses when he sees a stream of tears start to fall down the face of the smaller man in front of him.  
“Wait are you crying?after what you did?” Seungwoo was conflicted, he sounded angry but more than anything he was confused. “You need to get out”overwhelmed, Sungwoon instructs the man to leave. “Right. I’m sure you don’t want your sugar prince to mistake this” the brunette snarks, but as the smaller man shuts the door on him, tears still flowing, Seungwoo feels a bubble of regret in his stomach. Something wasn’t right.

“All I’m saying is that if your vocals are not the best, you don’t need to sing” the prince story tells. Sat in the dining room, he talks of his travels over dinner with his wife and his mother. The two women sit facing him and intently listening to the men their loved tell his story with charmed, wit and charisma turned all the way up.

“We sat in that bloody gondola trapped whilst this man howled” the queen giggles. “Enough to kill the romance” he says turning to wink at blushing wide. “You will meet a lot of overzealous performers on this job. They want to impress” the Queen was gracious and kind as usual, she tries to lecture her son in those ways, never giving up hope.

“Well he failed” the princess quickly dismisses. “Alright siMinhyun Cowell” the Queen teases her son, before taking a sip of her drink. As she does she catches sight to two palace staff joining the room. Hand in hand, the head chef, and his wife a former made wore grave expressions.

“Oh! Chef Ha, Mrs Ha. You’re here!” the queen fondly greets staff she had known for nearly two decades. She was fond of the two, knowing them to be good honourable and professional people. Normally friendly or polite, today it looked like they couldn’t muster either.

“Good to see you Mr Ha”Minhyun is uncharacteristically polite to the elders. “We apologise for coming unannounced but this is urgent” the head chef ignores her son’s greeting before turning to address the queen. “Urgent?”The Queen raises he eyebrow concerned, she had never had to be concerned when it came to the reliable couple before.

“My wife handed in her notice not long ago” Sukjin recaps. “Right, she has a restaurant she’s setting up” the queen had tasted the woman’s cooking before and agreed that was direction the woman should be going on. She was as skilled as her husband when it came to cooking. She wished the woman luck on her endeavours and had promised to visit the place once it was set up in hopes of giving it press. And to try the food of course.

“Yes well I’ve decided to follow her out. With immediate action” the assistant head chef announces surprising those in the room. “Immediate?”, the prince asks suddenly becoming a little suspicious. “I’ve trained Junhyuk up, he should be able to handle my absence” Sukjin was confident that he would be leaving the place in a good state.

“In fact he would make a good replacement” the man suggests be,Irving Junhyuk was capable. “Right” the Queen takes more, believing the man to know what he was talking about. “It’s so suddenly” the Queen was a little disappointed, that after almost two decades, this was how he was quitting. Without notice, he wouldn’t get the goodbye he deserved.

“Well I’ll be working with my wife, helping her build up” the head chef explains turning to his wife who had been sending daggers to her son all this time. Mouth pursed but eyes set to stun, Minhyun shifts a little uncomfortable in his chair.

“This is surprising. “Plus we no longer in good conscious work for the family of a boy such as this point” the former made accuses. “Me?” Minhyun feigns surprise. “My son?” The Queen couldn’t understand what was going on. Meanwhile the princess sits and watches on silently, she was observing, waiting to se if she needed to get involved.

“Mr Ha, is something the matter?” The prince feigns innocence and confusion, neither that the elder couple buys. “Yes you!” The former maid snaps at the royal prince. “To use us as pawns to control our son”the woman was fuming, she was shaking and close to tears. She had been that way the moment her husband informed her what the prince had done to her son.

“That little shit head, he may act like he couldn’t be bothered. But he would go as far as sacrificing himself and the love of his own boyfriend to remain concubine for you” Sukjin speaks in defence of his son. He knew that Sungwoon acted like he didn’t care, but the truth was it he cared more than anyone and he would sacrifice himself for his loved ones.

“What are you talking about?” Minhyun once again tried to feign innocence. “Your son, and my son- from the look in your eyes, it seems you already knew” Sukjin could see it, the woman wasn’t as shocked as a person should be to hear their son was having an affair with a man.

“my son on finally settles down and finds a young lad he likes and your MARRIED son threatens our future” the frustrated mother cries out of anger, and upset that she had let her son down. Looking at the man responsible was only sending her blood pressure up, especially as she could see him try to wriggle out of his actions

“Our foolish son gave in of course” Sukjin had heard from Junhyuk had the prince had sprung up on Sungwoon and his boyfriend and forced a breakup. “Minhyun-“ the Queen was shocked, but not shocked enough. She knew her son was devious, but this pushed boundaries she hadn’t expected.

“You threatened them?” The woman doesn’t doubt for a second that he had, the two parents would never lie, but her son would. “Sungwoon chose me of his own will”Minhyun was done playing innocent, so he was being defiant. “You’re full of shit” <> spits out at the future heir, disgusted by his behaviour. “My son, may have been stupid enough to sleep with you. But not enough to remain in a toxic relationship like this” Sukjin knew that Minhyun wasn’t what he wanted, there was someone else.

“Sungwoonie!” Daniel calls out, leaning on the doorframe of Sungwoon’s apartment. Just a day ago they had an emotional row here, Why was the younger man back here? Sungwoon couldn’t figure it out. He had been caught in a precarious situation with the prince, he had cruelly dumped him and then on top of that he had insulted Daniel, but he was back. Drunk in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep.

“Daniel what the hell are you doing here?” Sungwoon’s heart thumps in a way that he wishes it wouldn’t. It made trying to cut off and break up with the younger man that much harder. Getting over his feelings wouldn’t be as easy as it had been with past relationships. It seemed to be the same on Daniel’s side and here they were facing each other.

“I came to see you, isn’t it obvious” Daniel slurs, before dropping onto Sungwoon. The smaller man has no choice but to catch his recently former lover and prop him up. Daniel’s head was comfortably leant on the crook of Sungwoon’s shoulder, he could feel the tickling of the man’s breath on his back, it was calm and paced.

“Niel. You’re drunk”Sungwoon states the obvious, as he shuffles backwards carrying the heavy load. He had no choice but to carry Daniel in, he didn’t want to make another scene for his neighbours. He would try and sober the man up and then send him packing to Seungwoo later on. At least that was what he was telling himself, whilst immersed in a tight embrace.

“And you’re cute. Very cute. You’re so cute” Daniel compliments whilst leaving soft kisses down Sungwoon’s neck. This was so familiar to Sungwoon who melts into the younger’s touch.”so small, and bite sized. You’re so soft and pretty”the brunette continues to lavish Sungwoon with praise.

“Prettier than any girl I’ve dated. Why are you so pretty” Inhibitions lost, Daniel was lavishing Sungwoon with compliments he didn’t deserve. “Niel, you should” Sungwoon is about to push Daniel off of him when he notices the younger male was no longer moving. He was asleep.

“Niel. Niel wake up” Sungwoon tries to nudge the younger awake, but it doesn’t work. “Fuck”. He pauses. He had missed the warmth, having Daniel this close to him. It had only been a few days but he had missed this feeling, it was the opposite of the stomach churning he felt with the prince.This feeling was light, he felt elated.

“I missed you so much”he makes a quiet confession to the unconscious younger as he lays him down on his bed. “I didn’t want to do any of this. To be with Minhyun and break your heart” Sungwoon watches the sleeping man laying next to him. “Mine is breaking too” he admits to the younger who was now fast asleep and probably wouldn’t remember this.

“Sungwoonie. I love you” the larger man makes a sleepy confession, which shocks Sungwoon. Frozen on the bed, he watches Daniel, who didn’t seem to be conscious when making this confession. “I love you so much” his heart thumps at the Never made confession, he had never shared those words before from Daniel. “You drunk idiot” Sungwoon tearfully scolds. .

“Gross”Sungwoon comments looking at the bucket of sick he had collected from his bed side. After a few rough hours, Kang Daniel had finally settled down. It was just a little past dawn and his throwing up had ceased and now he was sleeping. Sungwoon was watching over him wondering just how much he had drunk probably drowning his sorrows.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute Kang Daniel” he quietly quips as he throws the sick in the toilet and flushes it away. There were more glamorous things he’d rather do, but taking care of Daniel was really the least he could do in this situation. He would take care of Daniel until he was a little better rested.

As Sungwoon is cleaning the puke, a buzzing startles him. After a couple more buzzes he realises it’s his door rings. Rushing through the apartment he rushes to the front door not wanting Daniel to be woken. “It’s probably your best friend” he whispers as he walks past Daniel’s bed.

“Ready to bite my head off again” a she had the day before, Sungwoon is expecting Seungwoo to tear him a new one. As he looks into the peephole of his door and checks to see who it was. He’s left stunned at the sight of his queen and with her a group of tough looking security guards.

“What the” Sungwoon mutters confused. “Sungwoon, open the door please”The well-dressed royal requests politely through the door. “Your highness” Sungwoon lunges into action without thinking, he opens the door to the woman whose son she had fucked on all corners of the flat.

“Are you going to let me in? “the woman quizzes as Sungwoon stands watching her dumbly. “Yeah, come in”Sungwoon moves aside letting in the queen and just one guard, leaving the other outside to guard. “Erm, someone is sleeping”Sungwoon acknowledges Daniel sleeping behind.

“I’ll be quick and quiet” The queen politely insists. “Okay”Sungwoon awkwardly shows the woman over to the living room section. “I come here to apologise for my son”the woman stands still, making Sungwoon believe her promise for quick and quite was in Ernest. “Your highness?”Sungwoon panics at the mention of her son.

Sungwoon had grown up around the palace and had talked to the queen sometimes. They were familiar, in fact as a teen she was the one who advised him about being true and authentic when it came to his sexuality. She didn’t judge, and Sungwoon had known her to be a nice lady. But never once had they talked about her son, not until now.  
“My stupid rat bratty bastard son. He really resembles his father” the woman is open with her disapproval, surprising Sungwoon. “That jerk. Where the hell did I go wrong?” The woman looked conflicted by something which concerns Sungwoon even more. “Even as an adult he has no sense of playing fair”Sungwoon starts to wish the woman would just say what she meant.

“Getting involved with him, I’m sorry. I thought it was mutual between you” the Queen confesses to having known about his affairs. She had been keeping tabs on her son. “I knew your relationship wouldn’t be accepted. Not because you’re two men but your backgrounds a mother she had never tried to limit her son’s sexuality, she believed it was a barrier he could break. But Sana was tactically a better marriage for him, male or female was irrelevant, even for her husband.

“I thought my son was fond of you in a good way. His behaviours…he was a little nicer”the woman tries to explain herself. “Your highness” Sungwoon is visibly uncomfortable. “It seems I’ll have to act like I did to him what I did when he misbehaved as a teen” the woman’s eyes become steely and focused, something Sungwoon had never seen from the nation’s darling before she was always so sweet and serene.

“Although I can’t ground him. I’ll be sending him to his wife’s nation to work” The Queen has seen enough. Yesterday, The Has had been incensed which was something she had never seen before. And now looking at Sungwoon, he looked to be dejected with the life sucked out him.

“As a prince needs to unite our two countries that should take its time. He’s to go to the castle in the capital if he returns to this country” the queen reveals she had discussed with her husband a plan to basically put their son on a leash. “This town and country for now and until he can regain his senses, this place is off limits” the Queen promises surprising Sungwoon.

“You’re free to report to him to his parents if he breaks those rules and comes to see you” Sungwoon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “As for your parents they are setting up a restaurant so they’ll be busy. It’ll be without my help but I will visit a few times give my stamp of approval” the woman tries to reassure Sungwoon that his parents would be fine and wouldn’t need Sungwoon’s form of protection.

“As for you. Here are the papers for the ownership of this place. It belongs to you” taking the contract out of the bag, The Queen places it in Sungwoon’s hand. “I can’t” Sungwoon shakes his head, unable to take anymore from the royal family. Not if he was being given this get out of jail free card as well.

“Yes you can” The Queen pushes the contracts into his hands before backing way.”Honestly I don’t think this is enough compensation for your troubles. But just like your father I didn’t think you’d accept any more” just like Sukjin she knew his son wasn’t the type to have something for nothing. But with what her son had put him through, he deserved the flat and more.

“You are free to work at the royal palace or I hear you taking pictures”the male had been limited by her son. Used as a toy and forced into one place, she wanted to let the boy know he had a world of possibilities ahead of him. “Why are you doing all of this for me?” choked up,Sungwoon asks the queen The question may come out brusque but he was too emotional to use tact.

“Because you’re a good boy. With a good heart”she simply answers confusing Sungwoon. He had been a concubine, a mistress for her son, he didn’t know what good heart she was referencing. “One that I’ve seen on many occasions” the woman had watched Sungwoon grow up and much like his father, he was prickly on the outside but truly soft on the inside.

“The kind of heart that thought to break offa perfectly good relationship to appease my little rat bastard son” the Queen heated up with annoyance every time she thought of her son’s actions. “Is that him there?” She asks nodding towards the sleeping body across the room.

“Yes” Sungwoon awkwardly answers. “He’s handsome”The woman had seen the man across the palace and had gotten a good impression of him. “No wonder my son acted out” she jokes but still Sungwoon doesn’t relax. “Can I hand in my resignation?”, he asks bluntly. “You can do anything you want sweetie” The queen answers with s reassuring smile and finally all the tension she had seen in the young man just sort of drains out.

“Why did you drink so much?”Daniel laments himself as his head slightly rings. His mouth was dry and his throat a little scratchy. Some light slips through the blinds onto the bed that Daniel was sleeping on, waking him. It was mid morning and Daniel was in Sungwoon’s flat.

After a night out with his ex, Daniel had some how managed to make his way over to his other ex. He had flash backs of the calling the little man cute, and also kissing him. But he doesn’t remember getting getting changed. Sungwoon must have done it, probably cleaning him up too.

Immediately his head while around looking for the man in question. He gets up looking around the flat for Sungwoon, calling his name but the older man wasn’t there. On his way to the phone, he finds finds phone being charged in the kitchen area, probably set up by Sungwoon. His heart flutters at the thought the older man still cared enough to take care of him to this degree.

ONGONGONG 11:30PM

Where the hell are you?

Dude

Dude

Answer the fucking phone.

ONGONGONG 12:11AM

Dami said you left for home.

Are you drunk?

ONGONGONG 6:20AM

Jeez, you’re so predictable, sleeping at Cloud’s.

If you get back with him I want you to make him grovel.

ONGONGONG 8:30AM

Are you awake?

Daniel scrolls through texts and calls from worried friends. Mostly Seungwoo who had gone out of his mind with worry. Daniel knew he messed up and would have to apologise for his friend. He had put the other man through the ringer with his mood swings, his impulsive actions and his drinking. But he seemed to worry less in the morning, knowing he had stayed at Sungwoon meant Sungwoon he’d let him know he Daniel was staying here.

To: ONGONGONG 10:23AM

I’m fine. At cloud’s place.

I’ll talk to you later.

As Daniel puts his phone away he hears the door suddenly open. Looking up, he sees it was the face he been desperate to see. The pretty, pale faced man was hands full with a bag of pastries and two cups of coffee, from the pastry shop they had started to visit a lot recently. The small man had been expecting Daniel, the two cups clue him off..

“I love you”, Daniel confesses surprising Sungwoon. He had heard it before, but the man was drunk. But now, he couldn’t still feel the same. Even after what he had said and done. How was that possible? Sungwoon shuts the door and approaches the kitchen area, and Daniel closes the space between them, his focus not leaving the small man.

“Lets leave the country I will go anywhere, if I can be with you”Daniel was desperate but earnest in his suggestion. “Whoa, whoa. You don’t have to do all that” Daniel looks into Sungwoon’s eyes, they had softened. They weren’t hard to reach like they had been the other day. He was allowing Daniel in and so Daniel dives in, he takes the chance.

“Sungwoon I love you and I will fight that jerk for you”Daniel insists. “You don’t have to do all of that” Sungwoon tries to calm down the younger man, but he was far too hyped up. “I love you Sungwoon and I know you feel something for me too”Daniel was determined. He didn’t care if he was supposed to be mad at Sungwoon, he wasn’t at all. He had just missed the older man, and couldn’t give up on him.

“Drink” Sungwoon orders Daniel as he passes over a coffee to the younger male. “I’m not giving up on you” Daniel determined, he pledges. “No one said you had to, just drink” Sungwoon couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t deserve it, but he appreciated all of what Daniel was willing to do for him. Still.

“Drink?” Daniel is confused, why was Sungwoon acting this way? Would he be rejected again? Cruelly dumped? “I love you too” waits for Daniel to take a dip of drink before making his confession. “What now?” Daniel chokes a little bit, not on the coffee but out of shock.

“I love you and we don’t have to elope or fight anyone”Sungwoon repeats his claim, before reassuring the younger man. “We don’t?” Daniel had only been asleep for a night, he wondered what had changed in that time. “  
It’s over between the prince and I”Sungwoon reveals that he had met with Minhyun in the presence of his wife and mother and ended things cleanly.

There would be no repercussions to him and his loved ones, including Daniel. There was even a contract signed by all parties involved. Minhyun had been reluctant but he had done it when Sungwoon insisted that he was no longer interested in their union. The prince had too much pride to cling on and he had signed the papers.

Sungwoon also reveals that the prince was threatening his family, even since before he had met Daniel. Sungwoon had tried to break it off with the prince but the stubborn man had always used Sungwoon’s parents as a way to control him. It had made things hard to Sungwoon who worried that the threats would extend from his parents to Daniel.

“So it’s over between you two?”, Daniel questions the smaller man. “Yes” Sungwoon angers with a nod, watching Daniel closely, afraid he would disappear any moment. “And us?” Daniel asks hopefully. “We’re back on…if you’ll take me” Sungwoon was worried that Daniel would hold going back to the prince against him, despite the circumstances.

“Of course I bloody will”Daniel answers whilst pulling Sungwoon into a strong embrace, peppering his face with kisses on his face. “You’re squashing me”Sungwoon makes a weak complaint. “Good. It’ll teach you to break my heart” Daniel squeezes even tighter, relieved to have the smaller man in his arms again.

“Sorry” Sungwoon apologises, taming Daniel’s joke to heart. He had heated seeing Daniel implode as he had because of his actions. “As long as you learn your lesson” Daniel, pecks Sungwoon’s face, before landing on the smaller man’s lips. “I have no more lies” Sungwoon tries to assure Daniel, watching him with a sincere gaze. “And we’re officially a couple. My boyfriend and no one else’s” Daniel announces possessively.

“Yes” Sungwoon answers, finally smiling. Relaxed, glad to be in the man’s arms, receiving each kiss planted on his face. He had missed this, he had never thought they’d be able to do this again.

“Seungwoo is going to hate this” Sungwoon comments remembering Seungwoo’s angry rants. “Screw him”Daniel easily dismisses, caught up in being with the man he loved. He was so elated and over the moon.

“No actually screw you let me screw you” the brunette jokes whispering into Sungwoon’s ear, seductively before biting down on the older man’s ear. Excited, to have the man he loved back. Sure there would things they would need to discuss, things they would have to forgive, but right now, this moment, their love was enough to get them through and it would be enough when things got even more difficult. Just the former bodyguard and the former concubine as a couple with a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. (Well no I get anxiety and writers block). Anyway...bye.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked what you read. There's more on the way. Comment and tell me what you think! This is has been Peachcloud trash writing.


End file.
